To Be Whole Again
by Phoenix1972
Summary: Someone is out to kill Chris Larabee and in doing so they resurrect demons from his past.  This is not a death-fic.
1. Chapter 1

**To Be Whole Again**

_Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS. No profit has been made off of this work and I unfortunately don't own them. No copyright infringement is intended_.

CHAPTER 1

The creaking of the large windmill's blades could be heard as the night breeze tried to coax them into movement, but the wind was still too weak. It next sought out the man standing beside the machine. It caressed his wheat colored locks like a baby's sigh and began drying the fine hairs on his neck that had been dampened by the misting of sweat that now covered his body. Though the air around him had cooled; his body temperature had risen invoking the desperate need to be rid of the smothering coat he wore. He reached up to remove it but found that it was already hanging over one of the windmill's leg braces. He didn't remember removing it but he had been distracted by the cabin standing beautiful and solid before him. He didn't understand why seeing the cabin in this state made his heart ache and his arms yearn to be filled by his wife and child. He felt as if he was trapped where he was; the pain in his heart suddenly filled his consciousness and as he concentrated on it the pain it moved around his side to settle in his lower back. He tried to rub at the uncomfortable spot but it was as if his arms were being held by invisible hands and he felt the heat within grow hotter. The overwhelming urge to get to the cabin increased and whatever had held him still released him and he was finally able to move.

He was standing at the base of the stairs and could not remember crossing the open area between them and the windmill. The leaden feeling had returned and he stepped up slowly onto the first tread. His boots made a hollow sound on the stairs as he ascended to the porch. The night sounds seemed to be magnified; the crickets were almost deafening and an occasional croak could be heard from a bullfrog out near the well. As he neared the door he could hear his spurs ring out with each step; he was certain that whoever was inside would be able to hear him approaching the door. There was a comforting glow coming from the windows that were closed against the cold though he was by now burning up. He grasped the handle on the door and tried to enter but the door was locked. Why would she lock the door when she knew he was just outside? He checked through each pocket and even as he did he knew it wouldn't be there. The key was safely in his room in Four Corners stored away with other mementos of the past. As his thoughts ground to a halt and he questioned why he would know such an odd fact the pain in his back exploded almost dropping him to his knees. His skin turned clammy and he struggled to pull a breath. "Sarah! Please help me!" he cried out but she couldn't help him because his beautiful, vivacious Sarah could not hear him. She was inside with their son, Adam and he was locked outside the cabin. He was forbidden from entering that cabin and joining them all because he had left the stupid key in Four Corners.

He was able to take a shuddering breath and the pain retreated to some distant corner of his mind. He would change his tactics and bring Sarah to him; she could open the door. He knocked on the door but there was no acknowledgment even though he heard their laughter coming from within. He sighed in frustration and moved along the front of the cabin to look in through the window. Looking inside he could see his family playing some game that Sarah had made up for she and Adam. They were laughing, smiling and blessedly alive and whole. His thoughts stopped again and he wondered why he would think such a thing. "Larabee you're off your rocker. They are right there where they should be. Sarah would never leave you." As he reached up to rap on the window, the window went dark preventing him from seeing inside and the glass unexpectedly shattered; the wood sills and walls turned to ash and blew away on the wind.

The smell of burnt wood and charred flesh filled his nose and he choked on the fetid smoke. He looked across what had once been a home full of promise and love, to see to two figures burnt beyond recognition. One was much smaller than the other and was lying beneath the slightly larger one. He tried to move to them but his feet suddenly felt chained and he was impossibly hot and growing hotter by the moment. He heard a roaring sound come from behind him and a hot wind slapped him in the back. He turned to look over his shoulder and his burning, watering eyes watched as the wooded area caught fire, the flames dropping from the limbs like rain; catching the grass on fire. As the fire grew closed he grew hotter, so hot he could barely stand to be in his own skin. He tried to back away but his feet were rooted to the ground and no matter how hard he tried to pull his feet free they remained firmly planted. He knew he couldn't save himself; he hadn't been able to save Sarah and Adam all those years ago. He hadn't even known that they needed help and if he had known he couldn't have gotten to them in time. He'd been with Buck and had chosen to stay one more night away after successfully selling their horses. He'd let his family down, failing them when he was needed the most. A lowly growl caused him to suddenly look up and there it was; the fire was right before him. He screamed in frustration and pain as the fire jumped forward and consumed him.

"Jesus Vin!" Nathan snapped as he cut deeper into the wound, "hold 'em down. I can't see from all the blood. He's bleeding so much. I've got to get the bullet out!" Nathan pulled the knife from the wound so he could use his arm to wipe away the sweat that was running into his eyes.

"Please tell me you've almost got it" Buck begged from where he was lying across Chris's legs trying to use his body weight to hold his friend still. It was like trying to control a bucking stallion; it was amazing how much fight Chris still had in him.

Vin and J.D. were not having an easy time of it either. It was taking both of them to hold down his shoulders as he screamed and tried thrash against the instruments that would penetrate the gory, bloody hole in his lower back in search of the elusive bit of lead. The door bouncing off the wall drew their attention as Tiny and Josiah came through the opening carrying two buckets of water each. "Over by the stove." Nathan grunted out as he again probed the injury for the bullet. Chris let out another inhuman scream that caused the hair on the backs of everyone's neck to stand on end.

Tiny quickly filled their rapidly dwindling supply of boiling water with some of what he had just brought in and said, "If I'm no longer needed I'm going to go take care of Mr. Larabee's horse and clean his saddle." When Nathan told him that he could go Tiny lit out of the clinic like his hair was on fire. Tiny had been the person who had found the gunslinger when Pony had wandered back into town. Chris had been slumped over Pony's back, barely conscious and with no strength to help himself. The saddle and the horse's side had been saturated with his lifeblood which had continued to drip onto the arid ground. Tiny had pulled the slack body into his arms and had taken him up the stairs to the clinic, where Nathan now pulled on every skill he had to save the man he called friend.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS. No profit has been made off of this work and I unfortunately don't own them. No copyright infringement is intended_.

Chapter 2

The heat in the tiny clinic was oppressive and the air was so thick it was like breathing through a wet blanket. Vin renewed his fight with Chris's bucking body and mumbled, "This is when I hate being in the desert during the summer. No wait, this is when I hate being in the desert during the summer, in a tiny room with buckets of boiling water trying to hold my best friend down who is determined to jump off the table while Nathan is digging around in his back." He took a moment to blow a lank piece of hair from his face and wiped his brow with his forearm.

"What are you mumbling about up their Junior?" Buck asked from where he was being hard pressed to keep Chris still.

"Nothing. Just sayin' it's hot in here." He replied turning back to the task at hand.

Trying to ignore their bantering Nathan concentrated on grasping the blood covered hunk of lead with the forceps that where plunged deep into the wound causing Chris's body to be pulled tight as a bow string. Nathan readjusted his grip to get a better angle to try and pry the reluctant bullet from the gaping wound. "Come on you son of a bitch. Shit!" Nathan cried as the bullet slipped free of the forceps for the second time.

"What?" came three startled voices as Chris's body went lax on the table.

Nathan did not take the time to respond, he went after the bullet with the forceps for the third time before Chris's body could tense up again as it had already during this hellishly long procedure.

Chris let out a sharp yelp and then was grunting as he tried to keep from screaming out loud. He had a death grip on the edge of the table, his muscles trembling with the effort to remain still. Faces were going in and out of focus and what he assumed were voices sounded muffled and slow. A face that he could not place moved into his line of vision breaking his concentration to keep the pain at bay. In frustration he narrowed his gaze at the face that was now laughing at the agony he was experiencing at their hands. If he could just get free of these animals he'd kill them all.

J.D. noticed that Chris was now grasping at the table and seemed to be aware of what was happening to him. Unaware of the disjointed thoughts Chris was having he bent over to look more closely into the pain ravaged face and watched as the glittering green gaze slowly focused on him. "Welcome back." J.D. smiled in relief but his smile turned to hurt as Chris growled from between teeth clenched so tightly he was sure to break all of them, "If you don't get the fuck out of my sight I am going to pull your guts out through your nose!"

"Got it!" Nathan yelled triumphantly dropping the smashed piece of lead into the bowl next to him.

J.D. watched as Chris's eyes rolled up and his body fell back to the table; an arm falling limply off the side. Buck levered himself up off of Chris's legs and huffed out a breath before looking over to where J.D. stood with a hang dog expression on his face. "Don't pay him no mind J.D., he probably won't even remember saying it when he wakes up. I'm positive that he didn't mean it" Buck stated trying to smooth J.D.'s ruffled feathers.

As Nathan set about cleaning the wound and stitching it closed Buck and J.D. stepped outside to get some fresh air before they would be needed to transfer Chris to the bed.

"What do think happened?" J.D asked from where he was leaning against the porch railing looking up the street.

Buck sidled up beside him and rubbing at his mustache answered, "I haven't a clue and until Chris's had some time to heal there's the good possibility we won't know. But you mark my words I'll be keeping my eyes open and when whoever did this is found he's gonna wish he never heard of Buck Wilmington!"

J.D. didn't say anything for a time and suddenly looked at Buck, "Chris has a lot of enemies. It could be anyone."

"Well, you'll have to keep your eyes and ears open J.D. Remember though that Chris was shot in the back and a person who does that is lower than a snakes belly and has no honor." Buck explained.

The clinic's door opened and Vin stepped half way out, "You two ready?" when Buck and J.D. both nodded he turned back inside.

Nathan looked up from securing the wide swatch of bandages that were wound about the gunslinger's middle. "Okay this is how we're gonna' do this. I want him on his back at first, I want to keep some pressure on the wound and hopefully prevent any more blood loss. Buck you grab his feet, Vin, his middle and I'll grab his shoulders. J.D. when we put him on the bed I want you to set a couple pillows behind him, I want to elevate him just a bit."

As they laid Chris on the bed he started to wake up and groaned in pain. When he tried to reach his back Nathan grabbed his hand and held it to the mattress. "Don't touch it. Everything is ok. I got the bullet out, all you need to do is concentrate on healing."

Chris licked his dry lips and tried to open eyes that were too heavy. "What happened?" a shiver violently rocked his body wringing a groan out of him and caused tears to leak from his tightly closed lids. "Where am I?"

Buck looked quizzically at Nathan before stepping forward and sitting down next to Chris. "Hey Stud, your home."

Chris looked around the room with red glazed eyes, "Where's Sarah, she was just here, I was just talking to her. I need to see her Buck, go get her please." He moaned and closed his eyes.

Buck reached over and rested his hand on Chris's brow and felt the heat building there. He looked up when Nathan held out a cloth and placed a basin of cold water by his side. "I'm brewing some willowbark tea; we'll try to get him to take some when it's ready." Nathan whispered and added a blanket to the bed.

Vin moved to the foot of the bed and looked at his friend lying there oblivious to everything going on around him. Chris's wheat colored locks were soaked with sweat and he was paler than the sheets he slept on.

"Is he going to be okay?" J.D. asked Nathan from where he was cleaning the floor with a scrub brush.

Nathan stopped cleaning the table and looked at J.D. "We're going to do everything we can to pull him through this. The rest will be up to him and God."

J.D. went back to scrubbing the floor, "Yeah? Ok." He just couldn't shake the feeling of being helpless and that Chris wasn't supposed to get hurt. He was the leader, the mix that held them all together.

A cool breeze swept in through the window stirring the curtains gently as the morning sun's ray stretched lazily across the room to caress the figure lying in the bed. He turned on his side and pulled the blanket up to his neck to avoid the light. He was worn out from tossing and turning all night while the fever had him in its grip. A child's laugh outside the window caused him to open his tired eyes. He watched as a shadow crossed the doorway. The mattress sank down beside him and he felt a cool hand on his brow.

"Feeling any better?" Sarah whispered against his hot cheek as she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

He couldn't lie to her, he never could. "No, feel hotter if possible but if I take the blankets off I'm too cold." He groaned and shivered. "I'm so tired. I've never felt this sick in my entire life. My back hurts too."

"Do you want me to send Buck to town for the doctor?" she asked as she pulled him into her arms and rubbed his back and shoulders.

"No. It'll pass; it's probably just a cold. I'll be right as rain tomorrow." He sighed as he relaxed into her caresses.

"Hey Stud, when you gonna' rejoin the land of the living?" Buck called from the bedroom doorway. He was holding a giggling Adam upside down by the feet. "Don't forget we got the horse sale coming up in a few days." He added as he walked away swinging Adam up onto his shoulder.

Chris sat up suddenly with a feeling of panic. "Buck!" he yelled startling Sarah as he jumped from the bed, "Buck!" he yelled again pulling on a pair of trousers and running after him.

Sarah had been frozen in shock when Chris had jumped from the bed. "Chris, Chris come back here you're sick!" She called as she ran after him. She found Chris and Buck out by the corral in a heated discussion about the upcoming trip.

"Buck, I can't leave Sarah and Adam behind. Don't ask me to explain it. I can't. I just have this gut feeling that if I leave something bad is going to happen" Chris declared.

Buck frowned and shook his head "We're only going to be gone three days. You've left them longer than that before and they've been fine when you've gotten back. Don't go puttin' a spoke in the wheel now. We both stand to get a lot of money for our stock. This could get us established." Buck pleaded. "Look you've been sick; you're running a fever now. Please think about it. Go back in the house, lay down, get some sleep and maybe you'll feel differently later."

Chris swayed where he was standing and Buck grabbed his arm to keep him upright. "Buck, they're my life, I don't know what I'd do without them."

"Don't worry about them, they'll be okay. Sarah, well she's the most independent woman I've met, a real spitfire. She knows how to take care of herself. Do me a favor and sleep on it." Buck consoled as he helped Chris back into the house and to the bed that Sarah had straightened.

Sarah pulled the blankets back up over him after he had taken off his trousers and gotten back into the bed. She kissed him on the forehead and started to leave the room when Chris reached out to grab her hand. "Please don't leave me." He moaned as the pain in his back flared again.

"I won't ever leave you; I'll always be in your heart." She crooned and pulled her hand away to leave him to sleep.

The pain in his back was increasing with each breath and when he opened his eyes he was laying in Nathan's clinic with Buck sitting next to him, he could swear Sarah was standing by Buck's shoulder. She had a small smile on her face and she looked beautiful, more beautiful than he remembered. She placed her hand over her heart before settling it on Buck's shoulder. She seemed so real for a moment and then she started to fade just as she was fading from his memory. Chris's chest suddenly hurt so much he let out a small sob and a tear slowly spilled from his eye. Buck reached out with the cloth to wipe the evidence away and reached out to take Chris's hand in his. "Buck." Chris whispered, "I dreamt of Sarah." With a sigh and a shudder Chris Larabee once again surrendered to the darkness.

Buck reached up with his free hand to wipe at the tears streaming down his face and sighed, "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS. No profit has been made off of this work and I unfortunately don't own them. No copyright infringement is intended_.

Chapter 3

As the evening shadows lengthened J.D. joined Josiah on the front steps of the church. The two sat lost in their own thoughts, content to sit in companionable silence. A cool breeze had kicked up as the sun had set, cooling the air. J.D. watched as the glow of candles and lanterns began to light the dark facades of the town's buildings; the normalcy of the occurrence comforting to his jangled nerves. The town's people went about their business as if nothing was amiss and J.D. wished he could say the same about himself and the six other peacekeepers. They would not be able to enjoy a quiet evening or a restful night of sleep; they would be keeping vigil over their friend and leader who was fighting for his life in the clinic above the blacksmith and livery. J.D. looked up toward the clinic and could see shadows moving about behind the curtains and wondered how Chris was fairing.

Josiah sighed and stood up looking toward the clinic also. He turned to J.D. gave him an encouraging slap on the back and said "Come on, let's go get some dinner and then we'll go up and relieve Nathan and Vin."

J.D. looked sadly up at Josiah and protested "'Siah, I really don't think I could eat a thing. I mean Chris is up there fighting for every breath. What if something should happen and we weren't close by?"

"Well think of it this way. If you want to stay healthy so that you can help Chris you're gonna have to eat, you can't take care of him properly if you're too worn out to do anything."

"Alright I'll go with you. Don't know if I can eat anything though," J.D. stood up, wiped off the seat of his trousers and followed Josiah down to the saloon.

As they walked through the doors they saw Ezra sitting at his normal table engaged in a game of poker with several cowhands and judging by the grumbling the three were doing, he was in the process of emptying their pockets. Josiah nodded to Ezra as they walked by and Ezra returned the gesture a nod of his owned salute. There was a large crowd in the saloon this evening on account of a cattle drive stopped outside of the town. The cowhands that had come to town were sedate for the time being, but when the liquor began flowing the boys would have to be on the alert for trouble.

The only available place to sit down to eat was on the corner of the bar so Josiah and J.D. pulled up some stools and sat down. Josiah signaled to the bartender and he made his way down to where they were.

"When'd they get here?" J.D. asked the bartender, thumbing over his shoulder at the cowhands.

"Just after sundown," he answered before asking "What can I get ya?"

"Just a milk, I'm not really that hun-." J.D. started but was interrupted by Josiah's statement of "We'll have two steaks with all the fixings, a beer for me; a milk for him." J.D. pretended not to see the glare that Josiah slid his way.

"Ok, coming right up." And the bartender left to give the order to the cook.

While waiting for their meal to arrive J.D. spent his time scanning the crowd. There were some of the regular townspeople, a few people from outside the town and about ten cowboys. The three cowhands he noticed earlier sitting with Ezra were a little rough looking but Ezra seemed to have them well occupied. No one else looked "low" enough to have shot Chris. If they didn't find something out soon he was going to go out himself and start beating some bushes and see what he could flush out.

J.D. turned his attention back to Ezra's table and started to size up the players. Two of them were of about average height and size, not as lean as Chris but more solidly built across the chest, they both had short dark hair and mustaches. The only differences between the two were that one had a thick scar that ran down the side of his face and the other a large hook nose. The third cowboy had a large barrel chest and appeared to be almost as tall as Nathan, if not taller. He had a face full of rotten teeth and a scraggly mustache and beard. He looked to be about ten miles of bad road and probably had the attitude of a stepped on rattler. J.D. found himself staring at this particular cowboy and comparing him to the wanted posters he had stored in his memory. A few seconds passed before J.D. realized that the intensity of his stare had drawn the attention of the cowboy sitting with Ezra and that he was now returning his stare with impunity. J.D. realized that this one could be trouble and he could lay bets that this was the group's leader.

"No good can come from that." Josiah said as he grabbed J.D.'s arm to get his attention. J.D. gave him a quizzical look. "You're glaring at half the room and you're going to stir up trouble that we do not want at this juncture. Don't worry we'll find out who shot Chris and then we'll show them the error of their ways. Now eat." Josiah avowed from around a large piece of steak he was chewing. J.D. picked up his fork and stirred at his potatoes half-heartedly. Though the steak was large and looked extremely juicy and tender he just didn't have the heart for food.

Josiah watched J.D. pick at his food for a few minutes before deciding to take action. "Don't make me have to cut up your food, because if I do that I'll just have to feed you while I'm at it." Josiah glowered and turned back to his meal when J.D. took the hint and stuffed a forkful of potatoes into his mouth.

At the card table Ezra had been playing with winning and loosing hands. The three cowboys he was currently betting with were uncouth and full of piss and vinegar; he wouldn't be surprised if they weren't wanted for some nefarious dealings. This current hand was quickly coming to a close and there was seventy-five dollars in the pot, these three had some deep pockets and he was a little suspicious as to where they may have come upon their little pot of gold. Two of them had already folded and were sitting back nursing their beers. Ezra looked down at the cards he'd been dealt and held his poker face in place. He was currently sitting on a full house and he was almost positive he had the winning hand.

"Okay gambler, I'm callin' your bluff, lay 'em down." The cowboy sneered showing his tobacco stained teeth that appeared to be rotting right out of his head.

"Fine, fine my dear sir." Ezra grinned and started laying down his cards. "I believe that my full house beats your three of a kind." The cowboy's face turned an impossible shade of red and he jumped up from the table. His two sidekicks each grabbed one of his arms to keep him from physically attacking the gambler.

"You're a lowdown, yellowed belly cheater!" the cowboy yelled with spittle flying out of his mouth and running down his chin.

Ezra leaned back in the chair to avoid the spit and stated sarcastically, "I'm sorry, could you please cover your mouth? You are spraying what ever happens to be stuck between your molars everywhere. They have invented such a product to assist in cleaning your teeth. It's called tooth powder; you may want to purchase some." Ezra's gold tooth glinted in the lantern light when he suddenly sat forward, slapped the table and leered, "I'm free now and I'd be more than happy to direct you to the mercantile. In fact, I believe they recently procured a new supply and Ms. Potter only stocks the best."

The cowboy lunged again shouting "You're dead, fancy man!" he continued to fight with his friends as they dragged him from the saloon.

Ezra just chuckled as he gathered up his winnings. He stood up to stretch his legs and peered out the front door of the saloon to see where his three "friends" had gone. When he didn't immediately see them he took a step out onto the boardwalk and looked up and down the street. He watched as they ducked behind Watson's Hardware and the barber. "Boys, boys, boys, are we up to no good?" Ezra murmured as he stepped off the boardwalk to follow. As he neared the corner and looked around; they were gone. "Now where did they go?" Ezra started to whisper to himself, when he felt a cold blunt object press just below his left ear.

"Not too smart, fancy man. Now put your hands up where I can see them." Came the hot putrid breath next to his ear.

Ezra slowly raised his hands, mentally kicking himself six ways to Sunday for falling for that age old ploy that he himself had used on numerous occasions. He started to turn and realized he was face to face with the cowboy he slighted and his grin was even worse up close. "To what may I owe the pleasure gentlemen?"

An evil laugh broke the silence. "You're bait!" the cowboy growled and brought his gun butt down on Ezra's temple knocking him unconscious. "Okay, pull his jacket off and pin the letter to it. On the way out of town we'll hang it on the church door. Chris Larabee and his friends will rue the day he crossed paths with Luther Boggs. Boys sling him over that horse and let's make tracks."


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS. No profit has been made off of this work and I unfortunately don't own them. No copyright infringement is intended_.

Chapter 4

"Why do fevers always seem to be worst at night?" Buck huffed as he and Vin lugged the large tub toward the clinic. "Whew, this thing is heavy. Chris just better thank his lucky stars that I like him, 'cause I don't go lugging bathtubs around town for just anyone. You okay back there Vin?"

Vin rolled his eyes at Buck's back and readjusted his hold on the tub for what seemed to be the hundredth time, "Well, Bucklin' I figured you was doin' enough talkin' for the both of us." Vin almost dropped his end when Buck suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Excuse me? You've been like a Magpie for the last two hours, talkin' so much that I could barely hear my self think." Buck griped at Vin and suddenly started walking again causing Vin to stumble.

"Just you wait until we get done and I can give you a piece of mind proper like!" Vin hissed as they gained the bottom of the stairs to the clinic, "and what fool decided to put a medical clinic on the second floor of a building anyway, must have been daft. I must be daft lugging this damn thing up the stairs. If it wasn't for Chris I may be hard pressed to do it."

"Hey!" Nathan's angry voice shouted down from above, "You two trying to wake the whole town up or just the whole territory? I've been listening to you two feather brains for the last five minutes. Since you both got so much energy, once you get the tub all set up, start bringing up the water. No excuses!"

Vin and Buck looked at each other in astonishment and quipped in harmony, "What'd we do?" They both shrugged at each other and with much cursing, griping and pinched fingers, managed to manhandle the tub upstairs to the clinic.

Nathan had watched helplessly through the evening as Chris alternated between shivering uncontrollably and gasping from the smothering heat his own body was generating to fight the infection that had taken hold. Because of his weakened condition dosing him with quinine for the fever and packing the wound with sulfur seemed to make little difference. They tried other methods and they had been continuously wringing cooled rags over his heated skin since the late morning in the hope of reducing the fever but despite their best efforts he continued to worsen and his pitiful cries for Sarah no longer carried beyond the four walls of the clinic. As Nathan waited for Buck and Vin to get the tub set up he watched Chris lay listlessly in the bed seemingly unaware of what was going on around him. Nathan picked up the mug of Willow Bark tea that had been cooling by the bedside and sat on the edge of the mattress. He gently raised Chris up and held the mug to his cracked and bleeding lips offering him the liquid his parched body demanded.

Chris tried to raise a hand to hold the mug but it felt as if his arms weighed a hundred pounds and the fire in his back flared with every breath he managed to drag into his battered body. Everything was heavy and he was just too tired; too tired to hold his eyes open, too tired to cry anymore and too tired just from the simple act of breathing. More and more he just wanted to drift away and be free of the pain, he wanted to hold Sarah and Adam again. It would be so easy to drift away.

Nathan felt Chris exhale and go lax in his arms. He waited for the inhalation but there was silence. Nathan's heart skipped a beat and stilled, "No! Don't you give up! You fight!" he screamed and shook Chris. This couldn't be happening, not to Chris. This man was the mortar that held them together, the man he asked advice from and could talk to; he was the man who had saved him from the noose and certain death.

Vin turned from where he was pouring water into the tub and froze at Nathan's inhuman cry, the bucket falling from his numb fingers to bounce unnoticed on the floor. He watched with wide eyes as Nathan slapped Chris across the face and shook him. "Chris?" he cried as he stumbled over to the bed praying that his mind was playing cruel tricks with him or that he might even have fallen asleep and was currently trapped in a horrible nightmare.

Buck had been below when he'd heard the cries of distress and had thundered up the stairs taking them two at a time. He had burst through the door not caring that it bounced off the wall. "What? What's happened?" he exclaimed as he surged into the room. What he saw was Nathan holding a limp unmoving Chris in his arms and Vin standing by as if shell shocked. "Oh no!" Buck wailed at the top of his lungs and rushed to the side of the bed snatching Chris from Nathan and falling to the floor with him cradled in his arms. Buck sat rocking, clutching at Chris, sobbing uncontrollably. "Please no, no, no, no." Vin sank to the floor beside them placing a shaking hand on Chris's head.

He was standing in the middle of a field with a large Oak tree and small pond nearby, he could smell lavender in the air; Sarah's favorite scent. A child's giggle floated on the wind but it was indistinct enough that he was unable to pinpoint where it was coming from. He looked toward the pond and could see a lone figure sitting in the shade under the tree. It reminded him of one of the places he'd taken Sarah to when he had started courting her so long ago. A breeze tugged at his hair and felt cool on his skin as he started in the direction of the Oak. As he walked toward the Oak he realized that he was no longer in pain and his thoughts were no longer muffled and disjointed. His thoughts were clear and it felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He realized he was probably dead or pretty darn close to it, but there were no feelings of sadness or regret; only a feeling of euphoria that came with finding Sarah and Adam again. The thought that after all these years that he'd be able hold his wife and child again brought forth a feeling so great that he could no longer contain it; he whooped at the top of his lungs and smiled like he hadn't in a long time.

"Come on, come play with us." A child's voice whispered on the wind "We've been waiting for you."

Chris looked around but did not see the child, he wasn't even sure the child's voice he was hearing was Adam's so he continued toward the tree listening to the child's giggles as they continued to call for him to come play. "Where are you?" he called but there was no answer. He drew closer to the tree and the lone figure looked back at him. "Sarah? Sarah is that you?" She slowly stood and turned to him. "Sarah! Oh Sarah I've missed you so much." She looked so beautiful wearing his favorite blue calico dress with the white lace edging. She'd been wearing it on the day he'd met her, she's had her hair pulled back with a satin ribbon that had caressed her shoulders. He could still remember it as if it was yesterday.

"Stop! Don't you dare come any closer Christopher Adam Larabee!" She yelled and held her hand up to ward him off.

"What? Sweetheart, I've come to be with you and Adam. What's wrong?" he asked as he stepped closer. The once pristine sky started to darken and the clouds to roil.

Sarah took a step back away from him. She couldn't let him suspect that she wanted him to stay because to do so would acknowledge his crossing over. She wanted to reach out and pull him to her, her arms ached to hold him again; but it would mean he would not be able to return, he would be dead and that was not an option. He had to fight; he had to fight to survive. "No! Stay where you are. You are not supposed to be here. It's not the right time. Go back. Go back to Buck. Go back to your friends." Sarah started crying; her heart was breaking with what she knew she had to do. The winds changed and grew violent and the skies darkened further. She looked up at the sky and back at him. "You have to go now. Do it Chris. Do as I say!"

Chris looked at her in confusion, "No Sarah, I love you. I won't leave you or Adam again." He rushed to her and tried to pull her into his arms but she fought him. She struggled in his embrace. This was not at all how he pictured their reunion. He didn't understand what was happening.

Sarah reached back and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. "Don't you understand, I don't want you here! You are not supposed to die yet you have too much left to do. Get out of here!" she screamed and pushed him away sobbing.

Shocked to his core he stood there with tears streaming down his face as his heart broke into a thousand pieces, his chest felt so tight that he couldn't draw a proper breath and it hurt to swallow. This was not happening. This could not be happening. He'd never felt so helpless and bereft, not even as he buried her and Adam with his own two hands and carved their two crosses; the only solid reminder that they had ever lived. Like a bolt of lightning he realized what she was trying to do and it infuriated him. Sarah was pushing him away. She could not. They were married before God and all who had witnessed it. He confronted her. "You said you would never leave, you broke your promise to me!" he shouted slapping his chest with his fist. "I gave you everything and asked only that you love me and stand by me in return! Well you may have give up on me but I haven't given up on us; me, you and Adam! I will fight for you!" he declared to Sarah and whoever else cared to listen; and then there was silence. The colors started fading around him, like a once vibrant painting that was left exposed to the sunlight for too many years. And then Sarah was blending into the back ground and he knew she would soon only be a memory. "Sarah, Sarah what's happening?" he asked as he strained to make out her silhouette in the distance.

"You fought back my love, now go and do what you're supposed to do." Her voice whispered next to his ear and she was gone and everything faded into nothingness.

Chris could hear what sounded like someone sobbing their heart out and he felt wetness on his face. He felt like he was suffocating and instinctively drew in a deep breath which triggered his coughing reflex and then he was gasping and trying to breathe with regularity. Suddenly a cold chill shook him from head to toe which caused him to break out into a cold sweat.

"Oh thank the Lord above! Chris, oh Chris, you're alive!" Buck cried and squeezed him in a bear hug and kissed his forehead.

With great effort Chris pried his eyelids open and looked up at Buck. "I'm happy to see you too but please don't kiss me, hug yes, kiss no." Chris croaked out and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Nathan took a deep breath, checked to make sure his heart was indeed still beating then knelt down next to the trio on the floor. He reached out and felt for Chris's pulse and then checked his forehead for fever. "If that don't beat it all, his fevers done broke. His heartbeat is a little slow but it is definitely stronger. Now I'm not saying it's a miracle, man's got a lotta healing to do and it'll probably be a few weeks before he can even think of getting out of bed, but this is encouraging." Nathan smiled and gave Vin a small hug since the poor man still seemed to be in a state of disbelief.

"He's gonna be okay?" Vin asked from where he was sitting on the floor staring at the rise and fall of Chris's chest.

"He's got a good chance. We just gotta keep a close eye on him and get his strength up. But as I told you we are far from being out of the woods." Nathan lamented. "Okay Buck, let's get him off the floor and into bed."

After they had gotten Chris washed up and settled in bed the three headed just outside to sit on the porch for a few minutes. They had been outside enjoying the cool breeze when J.D. and Josiah came trudging up the stairs.

"Hey! Could you keep the racket down, we've got a very sick friend inside trying to get some rest." Nathan admonished as the two gained the landing.

"We got trouble. Ezra's missing and someone named Luther Boggs has him and wants Chris in trade." J.D. shouted out breathlessly holding out the letter for all to see.

"How do you know someone's actually got Ezra?" Vin asked stepping forward to take Ezra's jacket from Josiah.

"Found the note pinned to the jacket and the jacket was hanging on the Church's front door so's I'd find it. If you look closely, there is blood on the jacket and I bet it's Ezra's!" Josiah huffed before sitting down on the top step.

"So what do you want to do now?" J.D. asked the group in general.

They all looked at each other and then looked at the closed door to the clinic.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS. No profit has been made off of this work and I unfortunately don't own them. No copyright infringement is intended_.

Chapter 5

"How are we gonna get Ezra back? Bogg's letter was clear, he wants Chris." J.D. asked in a whisper as he looked over to where Chris was sleeping. Ezra had already been gone for a whole day and J.D. was chomping at the bit to go after Boggs.

"We can't go off half cocked J.D." Vin explained as he pushed J.D. toward the door. "We've got to make a plan that doesn't include involving Chris. Now get out of here and go do your rounds."

J.D. scowled at him but obediently left, stomping down the stairs and wandering down toward the jailhouse to search for Buck.

Vin watched as J.D. headed off down the street. He was going to have to watch J.D. around the clinic because if he let slip in front of Chris what they knew, there would be no keeping him in the bed. Chris would insist on going after Ezra and right now he just wasn't strong enough. Vin grabbed a chair from inside the clinic and set it out on the porch, pulled the door almost all the way shut and got comfortable. Digging around in his pockets he located his harmonica and started playing random tunes on it.

As darkness fell Nathan returned to the clinic with some milk toast for Chris. Vin had been willing to sit with their leader while he went to the saloon to grab a light supper. Vin greeted Nathan as he stepped up onto the porch. "He's been a little restless but pretty much slept the entire time you were gone. Fever's back but he's just warm not hot. Oh and J.D. stopped by, we're all gonna have to have a sit down here sooner rather than later; If you know what I mean?"

"That boy is always tryin' to jump the gun, Chris doesn't know about _IT_ does he?" Nathan asked before moving into the clinic.

"No, and I plan on keeping it that way for as long as possible." Vin grabbed the chair and followed Nathan inside.

Nathan placed the milk toast on the table and went over to the bed. He reached down and felt Chris's forehead sighing when he confirmed that it appeared to be a low grade fever. Sometime while he was gone Chris had turned on his side away from him and he could see that the wound had been weeping. "Vin grab me some bandages and the alcohol I'm going to go ahead and change these dressings while he's still sleeping."

Vin grabbed up the requested items while Nathan filled a basin with hot water and clean rags. Nathan reached over to pull the blanket down so that he could get at the wound easier but Chris had obviously awoken while they were getting the things they needed together and was refusing to let Nathan pull it down.

"I've got less on under this blanket than a newborn babe. You're not going to be exposing my all together to the entire town." He groggily commented and held all the tighter when Nathan pulled at the blanket again.

"Larabee, I'm not going to be exposing you to anyone but me, oh and maybe Vin over there. Those dressings need changing and I don't have all night. You don't have anything I, we haven't seen before, so turn loose." Nathan groused and pulled harder finally gaining control of the blanket. "I'm sorry if you feel your sensibilities have been offended but it's got to be done and the sooner I finish the sooner you can have your blanket back." Nathan took a knife and cut through the bandages that were holding the pad and packing in place. As he reached for the pad Chris stiffened and held his breath in anticipation of the pain. He noticed that the packing material was sticking to the wound and used a solution of Sage Tea to soak it off.

Vin hissed as he watched the angry, bloody and puss filled wound revealed. "Vin grab his arms." Nathan directed as Chris tried reach back and stop him from scraping the gore from wound. Vin walked around the other side of the bed and knelt on the floor and grabbed Chris's hands. He nodded to Nathan when he was ready.

Fire erupted in his back and he tried to arch away from the hurt but Nathan had a death grip on his hip and Vin held his arms to the mattress. "Oh God! You're going to kill me Nate! Ow, Shit!" Chris howled in earnest as cold sweat broke out across his entire body.

Nathan continued to clean and dress the wound despite the pitiful moans coming from his friend. He felt sorry for him but knew that the procedure was in his best interest and that he would do it as many times as it took in order for the wound to heal.

After Nathan had finished cleaning and dressing the wound he propped a few pillows behind Chris so he could sit up some and eat. "I brought some milk toast up from the restaurant I want you to try to eat as much as you can. You need to build up your strength if you don't plan on spending a month in bed."

"Nate I'm tired and I hurt can't we try this later? Chris griped as he pulled the blankets up tighter around himself.

"Hey, Cowboy you don't have to do anything but swallow. I can feed you; it'll give me practice for when you're hobbling around here all crotchety with old age." Vin ribbed as he took Nathan's place in the chair by the bed. He filled the spoon with milk toast and held it in front of Chris's mouth. Chris glared at Vin and turned away. "Okay, I guess I can call the boys and we can all hold you down while Nathan pours this stuff down your throat. But, I think you'd be a lot less embarrassed if it was I who fed you. There is nothing wrong with having help to do the things you can't do right now. I mean who do you think has been wiping your sensitive areas Larabee?" Chris looked at Vin like he had suddenly grown a second head and Vin grinned, "What? We're all built the same, some of us are just blessed more than others."

"Vin you're about to find your head on a platter. I do not appreciate you taking advantage of my current situation. When I get out of this bed you will be payin' the Piper." Chris growled and tried to reach for the bowl himself but Vin held it up and out of his grasp. Chris hissed in pain as he stretched too far and felt the stitches in his back pull and pinch at the over-sensitized flesh.

"Are you okay?" Vin asked as he watched the color fade from Chris's face. He lowered the bowl and Chris grabbed it from him. "Hey! I was gonna feed you."

Chris grimaced slightly and as he moved to lay back against the pillows he felt a slight trickle of something wet; he decided not to mention it to Nathan. He didn't want to experience any more poking or prodding again anytime soon. He brought the bowl up to his lips and drank almost half of the milk toast before he was too tired to drink anymore. "Satisfied?" Chris asked holding out the bowl for someone to take.

"All right, I guess I can live with almost half a bowl." Nathan replied as he took the bowl. "Okay, no fighting me, you are going to take a dose of quinine for your fever and a dose of laudanum for the pain. No excuses"

Chris frowned "It doesn't hurt that bad right now Nathan, besides that stuff makes me really tired and upsets my stomach." Nathan leveled a stare at him. Chris shifted to try an find a more comfortable position and the pain flared up causing him to suck in a breath. "Okay you win, this time, but only because I am exhausted and don't want the pain to keep waking me up." Chris acquiesced and accepted the medicine. Vin pulled the extra pillows out from behind the gunslinger so that he could lie down more comfortably. Once Chris had settled down into the bed Nathan and Vin went out onto the porch to enjoy a quiet evening.

Ezra stared up at the ceiling of his prison listening to the footsteps walk back and forth. He had absolutely no idea where he was but he believed he was locked in a cellar of some type, with windows that even Billy Travis would have been hard pressed to crawl out of. The room had been fashioned from the earth with two walls being made of rough stone. So far it had remained blessedly cool during the heat of the day and the small windows provided some sunlight. The only door in the room was made of solid wood and the hinges were on the other side and there was no visible locking mechanism. "Ezra you have definitely gotten yourself into a pickle this time." He sighed to himself. As far as jails were concerned though, this was not the worst he'd been in, this one was actually rather comfortable and there-in lie the problem. It looked like this room had been set up for an extended stay. Ezra stood up and started walking the boundaries of his jail to keep himself limber, he judged the room to be at least nine by nine, it contained a cot with a tick mattress, blankets, a small table and chair, and remarkably a chamber pot. So far he'd been provided with breakfast, which was not fancy, consisted of oatmeal and coffee.

As Ezra was sitting at the table playing a game of Solitaire he heard footsteps outside the door and heard keys jingling in the door lock. He stood up slowly and put the table between himself and the door. He waited with baited breath as the door slowly opened to reveal someone he did not recognize. Ezra arched his eyebrow at the unknown gentleman and asked, "May I ask, sir, who in the Hell are you and how long do you plan to keep me here against my will?"

"My name is Luther Boggs and you will be my guest until I don't need you any longer." He answered and leaned against the wall near the doorway. Luther Boggs was almost six foot tall and was solidly built. He wore his light blonde hair slicked back on his scalp and his wide blue eyes held no warmth within. He wore a tailored navy colored suit with a bolo tie, this man wore quality and Ezra was at a loss as to his connection with Chris Larabee.

"I have to admit sir, that I am a tad confused, I was under the impression that the bull of a man who brought me here was in fact Luther Boggs?" Ezra queried. "So if you are in fact you, then who is he?"

Boggs let out a short laugh. "That buffoon? He goes by the name of Cobb Smith and he's a real snake, he and his cohorts are hired muscle, that's all. I'm a well respected member of the community so I can't be dirtying my hands with kidnappings and killings."

"What do you want with Chris Larabee?" Ezra asked as he cautiously sat back down again.

Boggs face turned hard and he smiled a cold smile that did not reach his eyes. "I want him to watch as I cut his beating heart from his body and then I want to watch as his life flows out of his eyes. And you my friend are going to help me make that possible."

Ezra sat there in complete astonishment and horror. "If you think for one moment that I would help, you are sadly mistaken, sir. You can go rot for all I care. I would never give Chris Larabee up to you."

"Ah but you have already started the chain of events that will lead to his destruction, oh and yours also, by the way. Have a lovely evening. Dinner will be served at six." Boggs turned, opened the door and left locking it behind him.

If Ezra had not already been sitting he would have fallen to the floor, he was sure of it. This was one big mess and only by the grace of God were they all going to get out of this in one piece.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS. No profit has been made off of this work and I unfortunately don't own them. No copyright infringement is intended_.

Chapter 6

"And so we begin another day in captivity. Gentlemen I know that you can not hear me but if you could expedite my rescue I would greatly appreciate it." Ezra grumbled as he peered out the small window and watched the sliver of sun break the horizon. He had now counted three such sunrises and was feeling downhearted. He watched the sun rise for a few more moments before turning his back to the wall and sliding down to sit on the floor. "I may just expire from boredom, I have played at least one hundred games of solitaire and once you start winning all the time it is not as much fun." He griped and then gasped in astonishment "All right, the end is nigh, I have begun having conversations with myself, next I will be speaking with imaginary friends. Someone, please come and get me out of here." He moaned and turned from the wall to sprawl dejectedly across the floor.

The jingle of keys outside of the door startled him but he continued to lay where he was and closed his eyes, he did not feel up to facing anyone this morning. As the door creaked open Ezra waved a hand at the table, "Just put the oatmeal over there, I will eat it after a while."

"There's been a change in the itinerary. There will be no breakfast this morning." Boggs growled as he entered the room.

Ezra's eyes snapped open and he sat up to look at his captor. "To what do I owe this privilege? You have not made an appearance since that first evening." Ezra remarked as he pulled himself up to his full height.

"Your friends are just not cooperating. They obviously value Larabee's hide more than your own. So we are going to up the ante and see what shakes loose." Boggs called over his shoulder and Cobb Smith came to the door. "I want you to take our friend out by the woodshed and I will join you there shortly."

As Smith moved past Boggs, Ezra had the distinct feeling he was not going to like what was going to happen out by the woodshed. "Well fancy man, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Smith snarled as he crowded Ezra to the back wall.

"I get a choice?" Ezra quipped and realized that Chris was right; his mouth was going to earn him a severe ass whooping. He watched in trepidation as an evil grin spread over Smith's face and quick as a snake he had one meaty paw around Ezra's jugular. The last thing he heard before the room faded from view was Boggs evil cackle.

"When are we going to go look for Ezra?" J.D. shouted as the six peacekeepers stood outside the livery. "He's been gone almost four days now. For all we know he could be dead and this Luther Boggs is going to get away with it!"

Josiah grabbed J.D. by the back of his coat and clapped a hand across his mouth. "Patience is a virtue, son, and I for one am running out with patience with you." Josiah hissed as they moved further into the livery and away from the entrance. "Now I am going to remove my hand real slow and you are going to remain quiet. Am I understood?"

J.D. slowly nodded his understanding and Josiah removed his hand. "But what about Ezra? Time could be-" J.D. started before Buck grabbed him pushed him down onto a nearby hay bale and stepped away quickly to pace before him. Vin took a seat next to J.D. and waited for Buck to start speaking.

"Boy, you just don't know what's good for you do you? Now, you are going to sit there and not move. You are going to listen to what we are saying and you are going to do what we tell you!" Buck harshly commanded. "Now we" Buck pointed at the other peacekeepers, "are working on a solution to the problem. Number one, Vin here thinks he has found where Ezra is being held but the place is crawling with questionable characters. Number two is finding a way to get out of town without Chris noticing, because as we all know Chris Larabee, he will not be thinking of his own health and will try to join us, and finally number three, if we all leave to rescue Ezra, who is going to be here to watch Chris's back, he was and still is the main target here. Ezra was bait."

When Buck was finished J.D. jumped up. "I won't tell Chris anything. I'm not stupid you know, I can keep my mouth shut." J.D. looked at his friends noticing that Nathan and Josiah were looking at the ground and not up at him; Buck and Vin were staring at him, making him feel uncomfortable. "What? I haven't said anything."

Buck, Vin, and Josiah looked at each other doubtfully. "You were just outside yelling about Ezra, we are right below the clinic. I will hold you personably responsible if Chris finds out. Now as the four of us were discussing earlier we think it would be best if Vin, Josiah and I went after Ezra. You, J.D. can stay with Nathan and keep and eye on the town and watch Chris's back. You're always saying we don't give you enough responsibility, well now you, and I mean you, are responsible for watching out for Chris." Buck proclaimed. "We'll head out within the next hour and a half."

"Okay, I'll give Chris something to help him rest and by the time he wakes back up you'll be long on your way." Nathan advised and left the livery to head up to the clinic.

Vin looked at Buck and Josiah, "Let's meet back here in an hour and fifteen." And Vin turned to J.D. "Listen, no harm was meant but you've been as ornery as a pole cat in a church house. If Chris knows he will try and come with us, you know that. I can't take that chance. The town is in your hands."

J.D. huffed and left the livery to do a quick circuit around the town. He gets to babysit. He should be going with them to get Ezra. He could shoot and ride as well as any of 'em. He'd be valuable in a fight. But no, he got to mind the town and watch Chris sleep. This was not fair.

Ezra came to slowly; the first thing he noticed was that the side of his face was against what appeared to be rough wood. The next thing he realized was that his arms were stretched out away from his body and he was hanging suspended between two poles. This was not good, this was most assuredly going to hurt and hurt badly. Ezra looked around as best he could to see who was out by the woodshed with him. It appeared to be the normal band, Boggs, Smith and his two accomplices. "Do you think we could maybe come to an agreement?" Ezra asked as he watched, from the corner of his eye, Boggs handed Smith something that looked suspiciously like a whip.

"I don't make agreements with pawns, that is what you are, a pawn. I will use you as I see fit to accomplish my objective." Boggs barked and turned to Smith, "Shall we get started. Now don't kill him. I only want to hurt him some. Once we are finished here, you are going to send one of your men here to that dead end town and give them the torn and bloody shirt. You will then tell them that the longer Chris Larabee ignores my request for an audience, the more body parts we'll be sending back to town."

Smith flicked his wrist and snapped the whip, it hardly made a sound until it landed across Ezra's back. "Sorry fancy man, forgot to warn you, maybe the next one won't hurt as bad, but somehow I don't think that is the case. Welcome to Hell. Ha Ha Ha." Smith laughed and brought the whip forth again.

Ezra was in pure unadulterated agony. The first strike had been a surprise. The pain had not surfaced until the initial shock had dissipated. Now the stinging in his back was washing over him in waves, he was gasping for breath. He had managed three lashes with the whip so far but he knew he would soon crack and be crying like a baby. He could feel the blood flowing freely down his back. "You owe me a new shirt Boggs. It was made from the finest linen and I expect you to replace it with the same." Ezra muttered.

"I'll have a new shirt for you before we bury your sorry carcass." Boggs stated and sat down on a log to enjoy the show.

J.D. had finished his circuit of the town as Buck, Vin and Josiah rode out to rescue their missing gambler. J.D. flopped down on the church steps to ponder over how he was going to get away from Four Corners in order to help save Ezra but not alert Nathan. He didn't need to watch Chris. He could get Tiny to help Nathan, it was going to be dull as tombs around here and the others could use his help.

"J.D.!" Nathan yelled from over at the clinic. "Hey, can you go over to the restaurant and pick up the tray that is waiting there for me?" J.D. walked over to the clinic and looked up at Nathan on the porch. "It's for Chris and I'm still trying to change the dressing."

"All right, I'll be back in a few minutes." J.D. grouched, stomping off to the restaurant. "Is that all I am? Someone to go fetch?" J.D. was true to his word and returned a few minutes later with the food tray.

Chris was sitting in the bed with a vexed look on his face and a book lying on the mattress next to him. J.D. put the tray on the table and started to leave. "Wait J.D., I need to run down to Ms. Potter's store and pick up a few things." When J.D. appeared to be on the verge of protesting, Nathan grabbed him by the arm and drug him outside. "Listen J.D., it's me he's mad at. He wants out of bed but I told him he would have to wait until next week. I don't want a relapse. You know how stubborn he is. Just go in there, give him the tray and keep him company." J.D. looked at Nathan "Uh, Have you forgotten that Chris threatened to remove my guts through my nose the last time I saw him?" Nathan patted him on the shoulder "He was not in his right mind then, I wouldn't worry with about it." and with that Nathan took off down the stairs.

J.D. looked up at the sky and sighed. He opened the door to the clinic and went in to face Chris Larabee, someone you wanted to have no dealings with when he was in a bad mood. He looked over at Chris and noticed he seemed to be staring out the window. "Brought your dinner." J.D. stated flatly as he picked up the tray and set it on the bed.

Chris looked down at the tray, up and out the window, and then finally at J.D. He stared at J.D. so long that he began to feel like a mouse that was trying to hide from a hawk. Chris said nothing, looked down, picked up the bowl and stirred it disinterestedly. "Tell me about Luther Boggs and how Ezra is involved." Chris stated so softly that J.D. at first thought he had imagined it; that was until Chris looked up and pierced him with his heated gaze.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS. No profit has been made off of this work and I unfortunately don't own them. No copyright infringement is intended_.

Chapter 7

J.D. felt the color drain from his face. "Luther who?" He watched Chris slowly and deliberately put down the bowl he was holding and look up at him. J.D. inwardly cringed when Chris crooked his finger at him and motioned him over to the bed. J.D. shifted from foot to foot before sighing heavily and moving to the side of the bed.

"Put the tray on the table and take a seat, right here." Chris ordered patting the mattress by his side. "I want you to sit close enough that I can listen to every word with out having to strain to hear you.

J.D. had to suppress a giggle as he set the tray on the table as the image of Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf dressed up as the grandmother popped into his mind. He was glad he knew that Chris would not do anything to him unless he truly deserved it, because if he was just the average citizen being faced down by the infamous Chris Larabee, he'd have pissed his pants by now. The idea of facing down Chris's legendary temper on his own was daunting and he wanted to put some distance between himself and Chris. The chair sitting next to the table would be far enough away that Chris would not be able to wrap his hands around J.D.'s neck and strangle him just on principle. "This is good here, I'll just talk louder, wouldn't want to aggravate your wound."

"Come over here, I insist." Chris continued to glare at J.D. until J.D. finally caved and slinked over and sat on the very edge of the bed, barely breathing. Chris grimaced as he changed positions and directed his complete attention to the young man. "Now spill it, all of it, do not sugar coat it for me."

J.D. wanted to heed Buck's orders but Chris was Chris and when he demanded something he got it. He was a ruthless gunslinger, the bad element, for heaven's sake. J.D. took a fortifying breath and began his story. "Well you see Josiah and I had been sitting on the church steps, I was thinkin' about whom in town would have a beef with you. Josiah said we needed to go get something to eat, and I told him I just couldn't eat not with you dying up here and all. He said it didn't matter that everyone needed to stay healthy so we could help out when we had to and-" Chris let out a huge yawn and blearily looked at J.D.

"J.D. I'm fading fast here can we get to the point about Boggs and Ezra?" J.D. looked at Chris quizzically.

"Well, that's what I was trying to do when you stopped me. So anyway, Josiah and I go down to the saloon to eat and the saloon, well it was crowded with townspeople, cowboys-"

"J.D., the short version!" Chris snapped running his hands over his face. Why was he so tired all of a sudden? He could barely keep his eyes open; he'd been wide awake just a few moments ago. His thoughts ground to a halt when the reason slammed into him "He drugged me." Chris blurted out.

"W-What did you say?" J.D. stammered and watched as Chris grabbed the blankets and flipped them back and struggled to get to the edge of the bed. "Wait! What are you doing?"

Chris groaned and grimaced as his back protested his movements. "I am getting out of this bed and going after Boggs." He turned on the bed and slowly set his feet on the floor. As he sat there and the room spun around wildly and he began to wonder if this was such a prudent move on his part.

"Uh, Chris?" J.D. stammered and Chris looked over his shoulder, he arched a finely sculpted eyebrow at him "Uh, you're naked. How are you going to go after Boggs if you're naked?"

"Shit!" he yanked the blanket back over his mid-section, his face turning blood red in embarrassment. "Okay, well I happen to know that over in the cupboard over there are my personal effects. Nathan doesn't think I know they're there. Grab them for me will ya?" Chris took a deep breath tried to will the pain away.

J.D. reluctantly pulled the clothes, boots and gun rig from inside the small cupboard. "I don't know about this. I mean you can barely move how are you going to even sit a horse?" he questioned as he set the clothes next to Chris on the bed.

"Let me worry about that. Now continue on with your story while I get dressed." Chris reached and grabbed his shirt and slowly settled it over his shoulders.

"Where was I? Oh, right. So Josiah and I are in the saloon and Ezra's playing poker with these three cowboys. Two of them just looked kinda average though you could tell they weren't the friendly type. But the other one, well he just looked pure mean, all gross yellow teeth and nasty gums, scraggly beard and mustache; oh and big. He was bigger than Nathan maybe and thick through the chest." J.D. noticed that Chris was just sitting there, "Hey, you okay?"

Chris startled a bit, "Ah, no, I'm fine, just tired. These cowboys you described sound nothing like Luther Boggs. You sure that's who's got Ezra?"

"Yeah, yeah, he left a note pinned to Ezra's jacket that we found hanging on the church door." He pulled the folded letter from his vest pocket. Chris held out his hand and took the note from J.D. "So who is Luther Boggs and why does he hate you so much?"

Chris slid his legs into his pants managing to pull them as high as his thighs before the lights flashing before his eyes forced him to stop and pant through the pain. "Ella Gaines left Boggs for me. Needless to say he wasn't ready to give her up and took exception that I offered her protection from him." Chris shakily grabbed the foot rail on the bed and slowly pulled himself to a standing position. Somehow and he wasn't quite sure how, he did it; he slid his pants up over his hips, buttoned the last few buttons on his shirt and tucked it in before buttoning up his trousers. He sank back to the mattress with a hiss of discomfort.

J.D. noticed Chris staring at his boots and socks. Chris's skin had turned a unhealthy gray pallor and he was breathing deeply through his nose. J.D. knelt down by the gunslinger's feet and grabbed a sock. "Just so we understand one another, I'm only helping you so you don't hurt yourself further. Now give me your foot." In a matter of moments J.D. had both socks and boots on.

"Thanks, Kid." Chris said with sincerity and prepared himself to stand once again. J.D. handed Chris his rig and he wrapped it around his narrow hips biting back a startled yelp when it pinched over his wound. "Perfect, just perfect, he adjusted the belt loose enough that it was unfortunately still painful but not torturous. He buttoned his shirt the rest of the way and turned to complete the next phase of his escape; getting to the door of the clinic without falling on his face.

"Cut him down and throw him in the woodshed. My hospitality has run out." Boggs growled as Smith's cowboys ran forward to do his bidding. As they cut the straps Ezra fell to the hard, packed earth.

Ezra coughed as he inhaled some of the loose dirt. Images were swimming before his eyes and he realized he was having trouble focusing. He slowly brought his arms forward and tried to raise himself to his knees, he biting the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming when the abused muscles bunched and rippled as he pushed himself off of the ground. "If this is how you treat your guests, I can see why you have to pay people to be your associates." He grunted as he slowly stood up straight, or as straight as his broken and bloody back would allow.

Boggs moved to stand before Ezra. "You won't be so cocksure when you see what I have in store for you next." Boggs hissed and backhanded him splitting Ezra's lip in the process.

Ezra just grinned as the blood trailed down his chin. "You have absolutely no idea who you're dealing with do you? You may beat me, try to humiliate me, you may even think about killing me." Ezra leaned forward just a bit and whispered, "They'll come for me; and you, well you won't be able to hide, and the things they'll do to you? Well believe you me; it'd make the hardest and meanest outlaw foul his pants. So do what you will; just remember whatever you do to me will be re-paid tenfold." He smirked at Boggs, "just some friendly advice, gentleman to gentleman."

Boggs's eyes hardened. "Smith! You and your cronies throw him in the woodshed." He took a few steps away but looked over his shoulder as Ezra cackled. "And make sure you lock it!" Boggs stormed off to the house.

Smith looked hard at Ezra "He's crazy you know that right? He'll gut you and fry up your innards for dinner. I watched him beat an old gypsy woman once for looking at him wrong."

"If that is supposed to scare me, it didn't, each and every one of you is a pitiful excuse of life. There's no good to be had from torturing innocent people and whatever issue he has with Chris Larabee has not warranted the treatment I have received, nor did Mr. Larabee deserve to be shot in the back by a coward." Ezra sneered as the two cowboys grabbed his arms and ushered him to the doorway of the woodshed. Ezra's back was throbbing unmercifully and every step to the front of the woodshed sent jolts of pain through the abused muscles.

Smith reached forward and pulled the door open to reveal a dark and dirty shed. As Ezra was pushed forward he shouted in pain as he stumbled and balked as strobes of white light flashed before his eyes. "Any way you could just put me back in the other room? It looks as if the chambermaid has been lax in her duties when it comes to my new accommodations. Is it possible I could at least have a decent bed with a mattress? No? How about just the mattress?" They shoved him inside and secured the door. From inside the shed a loud yell and banging suddenly erupted. "Good Lord, you are a big spider. Okay I'll make you a deal. This half of the shed is mine and that half over there is yours. Of course why you feel you are entitled to an entire half is beyond me.

Smith walked away shaking his head.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS. No profit has been made off of this work and I unfortunately don't own them. No copyright infringement is intended_.

Chapter 8

"How's Mr. Larabee fairing today, Nathan?" Mrs. Potter looked up from packing the sack that now contained the medicines and herbal remedies that the town graciously provided Nathan with for being their healer.

Nathan smiled down at her. "He's doin' a lot better, chomping at the bit to get out of his sick bed."

"Have you all found out who shot him yet? Terrible thing to happen in our town, you would think they would know better than to stir trouble in this town, especially with you boys here." She replied and handed him his medical supplies. "Well, pass my regards onto Mr. Larabee and I hope he makes a speedy recovery."

"I most assuredly will, ma'am, you have a good day." Nathan waved as he exited the store.

As Nathan was heading back to the clinic he noticed J.D.'s horse and another horse, that looked suspiciously like Pony, tied up in front of the livery. As he neared the livery his suspicions were erased when first J.D. and then Chris stepped into the sunshine. The man must have hit his head if he thought that Nathan was going to let him on a horse anytime soon. "What exactly do you think you're doing?" Nathan asked as he stopped by Pony.

"Oh, hey Nathan, " Chris reached forward and scratched Pony's neck. "J.D. and I are going to head over to Eagle Bend and take care of a pest problem that has taken root."

Nathan stared at Chris in disbelief before turning his angry gaze on J.D. "I thought I told you to keep him company, not help him escape." J.D. looked away from Nathan; he couldn't face the disappointment he'd seen reflected in his eyes.

"Don't blame J.D. Nathan, I coerced him into it." Chris explained and pointed a finger at J.D. when J.D. would have denied the statement. "This was my idea. Not J.D.'s. Besides, other than the occasional twinge, I feel fine."

Nathan looked at Chris skeptically, "Yeah that's why you're paler than a ghost and shaking like a leaf in high wind. You will fall off that horse's back before you get out of town, and be in worse shape than you are now. Chris you are not all powerful, you are a man, you can get sick or hurt. You can die. Please, let the boys take care of this and stay here and heal."

"I'm fine. I'm going after Boggs. J.D. will go with me so I won't be alone. I've got to take care of Boggs once and for all and I need to save Ezra." Chris growled as he slowly walked Pony over to one of the boardwalks nearby with every intention of using it to mount.

"Fine, you're going after Boggs? I want to see you mount Pony, from the street. If you're all so fired up about getting your self killed, I want to see you mount from the ground, 'cause if you fall off, you're not going to be able to get back on."

Chris sent Nathan a black look and moved Pony further into the street. He was going to prove Nathan wrong if it killed him; and as he reached up to mount Pony, Chris realized Nathan was probably correct. His back hurt so bad that he could hardly breathe and his body was so weak he couldn't pull himself up.

Just as he was about to give in to Nathan, J.D. stepped up. "I've got your back, " then he helped get Chris into the saddle. J.D. left his arm out to help steady him and then stepped away so that Nathan could see that Chris could indeed sit a horse, the question though was, how long was he going to stay in the saddle? Chris's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, he was sitting ramrod straight and had a death grip on the saddle horn. J.D. lightly touched Chris's leg and asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

Chris's posture did not relax and he was holding his breath. A small groan escaped as sweat started running down from his temples. "Give me a moment, just got to get this under control." Chris exhaled slowly.

Nathan watched how much pain Chris was in and how he was favoring his back. "See? I told you this was not a good idea." He huffed out in frustration, "stay here let me get some things together and I'll go with you. Someone's gonna have to put your sorry hide back together after you fall off your darn horse from pure stubbornness. Oh, and by the way, if you some how manage not to give in to your current injuries or any new ones that you may get, you'll be laid up for even longer. So when we get back, don't even think of asking me when you can get out of bed, because I'll just make you stay there until I'm good and ready to release you, even if I have to tie you to the damn bed to do it."

Chris looked down at Nathan with pain glazed eyes, "You about through there, Nate? I'd like to get on the trail before dark."

"Lord save me from stubborn gunslingers and young hot heads." Nathan groused as he ran up the clinic steps to pack what he'd need for this little trip.

Buck, Vin, and Josiah had been on the trail for several hours before they stopped to rest the horses.

"So Vin, how far is this place we're going to?" Buck asked as he stretched the kinks out of his back and shoulder muscles.

"Well, as it was told to me a half a days ride from Eagle Bend. My guess this that we've got little over a day of travel. Hopefully Ezra can hang on for that long. There is supposed to be a full moon tonight so I think we'll be able to ride on without too much trouble. I want to get out to this ranch before everyone starts stirring, so we can get a lay of the land." Vin advised as he took a drink from his canteen.

Josiah sat down on a nearby rotten log and looked at Buck. "You have no idea who this Luther Boggs is?"

"Nope, Chris either had a run in with him before I met him or after poor Sarah and Adam died. I wish I did know who this son-of-a-bitch was 'cause he would have never made it outta town!" Buck growled "We've rested enough, put a wiggle in it boys." Buck mounted up and prepared to move out as Josiah and Vin joined him."

They continued on for sometime in silence, the only sounds were the clomping of the horses' hooves on the ground, creaking leather and the occasional snuffle from a horse. The men remained silent, each deep in their own thoughts. As they passed through Eagle Bend it was starting to get dark. "We'll stop about two miles up and rest the horses some, maybe grab a little shut eye. We want to have clear heads tomorrow." Vin mentioned as he slowed Peso up so that Buck and Josiah could move up along side.

Unbeknownst to the three travelers, the rest of their group was traveling hard to catch up. Nathan watched over the last few hours as Chris seemed to be fading with each mile. As Nathan pulled up next to Chris, he noticed that their leader didn't even acknowledge his presence. Chris appeared to be in a trance of some kind, all he did was stare straight ahead with his eyes half open, his posture slightly slumped in the saddle, and the ever present death grip on the saddle horn. Nathan let his horse drop back to where J.D. was riding.

"We need to stop and rest. He can't keep on like this indefinitely or he's going to collapse and then he'll be no good to Ezra." Nathan griped.

"That's the only person he's thinking of right now. Ezra; Ezra is depending on us to save him." J.D. declared and guided his horse up to where Chris was. Nathan followed and moved on to Chris's other side, at least if Chris started to fall out of the saddle, there would be someone to catch him.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS. No profit has been made off of this work and I unfortunately don't own them. No copyright infringement is intended_.

Chapter 9

As the sun climbed to its zenith, the air inside the woodshed became stifling. In an effort to conserve what little energy he had left, Ezra curled on his side in the dirt. His back had become a constant source of discomfort as the sweat ran freely into the open wounds. He lazily watched the comings and goings of the ranch house's inhabitants. So far he had counted Boggs, Smith, his two cronies and at least ten other men of questionable caliber. Smith and his cohorts were the only individuals that appeared to be allowed into the house while the other men lounged around what he assumed was the bunk house. If there was any legitimate business being conducted he was unaware of what it could be.

The afternoon turned to evening, and Ezra watched as a well bred horse was brought to the front of the house, and left tied to the hitching post at the base of the porch stairs. Indistinguishable yelling could be heard coming from inside, followed a few moments later by the slamming of the front door. Boggs stomped down the stairs and mounted the horse; he turned to stare at the woodshed for a few seconds before turning his horse and kicking it into a gallop. "My, my, someone seems to be having an unpleasant day. I do hope your day grows exponentially worse, you pompous ass!" Ezra yelled out in frustration. He sighed and tried to wipe some of the dirt and mud from his skin and clothing. Giving up he crawled over to the door, and tried to find some way of disabling the locking mechanism, which consisted of two large hinge bolts. He growled in irritation as he tried work the bolts free; but they stubbornly remained locked in place. He had been so engrossed in his task that he was oblivious to Smith coming up to the shed.

"What do we have here? Not trying to fly the coop so soon are you, Fancy Man?" Smith sneered while looking through one of the many wood slats at the gambler inside. The once immaculate man was covered in grime from the woodshed floor; and at some point he had ripped the left knee out of his trousers. His shirt, which had been torn and bloody, had been sent back to Four Corners as a message to Larabee that time was running out for his friend. The gambler's hair was plastered to his head from sweat and the dirt and blood caking his face made the soulful green eyes and white teeth stand out. Smith had seen the gold tooth earlier and planned to pull it from his head, before they threw his rotting carcass to the buzzards.

Startled, Ezra quickly pulled his fingers back into the woodshed and backed cautiously away from the door. "No, no why would I want to do that? I enjoy roasting in my own juices; soon I shall smell just like you; like I've been wallowing at the bottom of a cesspit."

Smith stood there and thought on what Ezra had just said and growled. "Did you say I stink?"

Ezra chortled. "If the shoe fits? There is no law saying that you may only take a bath once a year."

Smith slammed his fist into the door, rattling the hinges. "Be careful, Fancy Man, I may just forget that Mr. Boggs needs you in order to get to Larabee."

"Yes, it'd sure be a pity if your benefactor should see the need to put down his lap dog. Of course, that would be an activity that I'd pay a tidy sum to see." Ezra stated thoughtfully while grinning maliciously at Smith

Smith frowned at the gambler. "Well once Larabee shows up, the real fun will begin, and you will get to swing at the end of a rope." Smith laughed and walked back toward the house.

"Well, they haven't made a rope strong enough to hold your corpulent mass!" Ezra huffed and flopped down on the ground to wait for his rescue. "Anytime boys! Anytime."

About two miles outside of Eagle Bend, Vin slowed Peso and looked around. "This looks like a good place to stop and rest." Vin remarked as he pulled Peso up and hopped down. "There's a small stream just over here where we can water ourselves and the horses."

Buck and Josiah nodded their agreement and joined Vin over by the stream with their horses. "Think we can hazard a small campfire?" Josiah inquired, as he checked through his saddle bags for provisions.

"Small one should be fine, still a ways out from Boggs place; I admit I could use some coffee myself." Vin advised, as he pulled Peso's saddle off and took it over to a small clearing that looked to have been a campsite in the past. "Even got a small pit here we can use."

Buck collected up some dry limbs and kindling to make the fire, and set it up in the pit. "Josiah, please make the coffee, Vin's coffee could eat right through a laundry tub." Buck begged as he settled on a nearby log.

"I heard that Wilmington, don't think I didn't!" Vin shouted from where he was picketing the horses.

"Meant you too!" Buck shouted back and opened the cans of beans Josiah set down in front of him and dumped them in the pot. Josiah took the pot from Buck and set them near the fire to warm. "Hey you got any of them biscuits left from earlier today?"

Josiah dug around in the saddle bag and pulled out a cloth wrapped bundle. "I've got a few left, enough to go with the beans." He set them near the fire to warm also.

"Nothing like trail food, yum!" Vin shoved his final biscuit that was covered in the remaining beans into his mouth.

Buck and Josiah looked at him quizzically, "Well me? I like a nice home cooked meal made by a beautiful lady, mmmm. Nothing like it." Buck declared around a biscuit. He took a large swig of coffee to wash it down before continuing, "Now ol' Chris, he loved Sarah's chicken and dumplings. Ha! He and Adam start drooling all over the place on Sunday's when she'd pull the pot down to start dinner. Chris even tried to convince her to make them during the week too, but she stuck to her guns and it stayed a Sunday dinner tradition. They were some mighty fine dumplings, could bring a tear to a grown man's eye."

"Wished I'd a known her, she sounds like quite a woman." Vin affirmed.

Buck sighed and rubbed at his eye, "She was. She was what kept Chris on an even keel. If she was still livin' today there'd been no telling what Chris could have accomplished. She and Adam were his whole life. Hell, she was a big part of mine. I thank God everyday for letting me know her even if it was only for a while."

"My ma, what I remember of her, she used to make the most delicious apple dumplings. I keep trying apple dumplings but I haven't found a one that compared to her's." Vin reflected as he stood, gathered the dishes and took the plates over to the stream to wash off.

"I'll take first watch; you two get some shut eye." Buck stated as he stood and stretched. He watched as Vin and Josiah spread out their bedrolls and settled down to sleep.

"Nathan, there's someone up ahead." J.D. warned as they rode through the darkness. "They've got a camp fire, hopefully they're friendly."

"All right, we need to stop anyway." Nathan murmured to J.D. before raising his voice to be heard by Chris who was swaying slightly in the saddle. "Chris. We need to rest the horses; we're going to stop up ahead."

Chris slowly opened his eyes and looked around blurrily, "No, we keep on. We need to get to Ezra before it's too late." He slurred as he tried to straighten in the saddle.

"The horses need to rest. J.D. and I need to rest. Just for a little while and then I promise we'll move on." Nathan explained and waited for a response from the gunslinger, who appeared to be fading further.

When no response was forthcoming from Chris, Nathan looked at J.D. and nodded. J.D. raised his voice and shouted, "Hello the camp!"

As they waited for a response a feeling of detachment slowly settled over Chris; he thought he heard J.D. shout something, but it was garbled and an annoying ringing had begun in his ears. He slowly started cataloging his body's complaints; and surmised that his entire body ached, with his back being the loudest. His eyes burned from the heat emanating from within him, he let them drift closed again.

A figure stepped from behind a tree. "If you got good intentions you're welcome at our fire."

J.D. squinted into the darkness, "Josiah, that you?" He asked incredulously. The figure stepped closer revealing that it was Josiah. "Oh, am I glad to see you."

"J.D.? What in tarnation are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Chris." Josiah admonished as Buck and Vin came up from the camp fire.

"I am. I mean I'm here with Nathan and Chris. We're going to help rescue Ezra." J.D. explained as they rode the horses in closer to camp.

Buck stepped forward. "Are you plain loco boy? Chris is in no shape to be ridin'."

"He insisted. Ask him yourself." J.D. replied and jumped down from his horse. Vin, Buck and Josiah walked past J.D. to where Nathan and Chris were still mounted in the middle of the road.

"Nathan, how goes it?" Josiah asked, as he held Nathan's horse as he dismounted.

"Difficult." Nathan hissed out the side of his mouth as he moved by Josiah to get to Chris.

As Nathan neared, Vin turned from where he and Buck were speaking with Chris. "How long he been like this?"

"Depends on what 'like this' is." Nathan growled as he stepped up along side.

Buck looked at Nathan. "Well Nate, he's burnin' up and can barely sit the saddle."

Nathan reached up and pried Chris's fingers from the saddle horn and started to pull him down. Nathan glared hard at Chris and snapped. "Give me a hand with this stubborn son-of-a-bitch, he wouldn't stay back at town to heal up. Probably bleedin' again too." Nathan features softened some as Chris groaned as he was pulled from the horse and carried over to the camp to have his wounds seen to while J.D. and Buck took care of the horses.

"It'll be okay Buck, you'll see." J.D. vowed as he was removing the saddles and watering the horses.

Buck looked back to camp where he could see the huddled figures bending over the gunslinger. Buck huffed. "Wish I had you're optimism."


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS. No profit has been made off of this work and I unfortunately don't own them. No copyright infringement is intended_.

Chapter 10

"Lay'em on my bedroll, it's closer to the fire. You'll need the light to see by Nate." Vin suggested as they carried their leader toward camp. Once they reached the bedroll they attempted to lower Chris down on it. As his back made contact with the blanket he cried out in pain and tried to arch away from the hands holding him.

"Alright, let's see what we got here." Nathan pulled the jacket free of Chris's shoulders and then pulled the shirt free of the waistband of the trousers. Half of Chris's shirt was saturated in blood along with the right side of his trousers. "I was afraid of this; it looks like he's busted several stitches open and where they didn't break, the flesh is so irritated and sore that it's puckered right up around the sutures."

Josiah wiped some of the blood away from the wound. "So what's your plan of attack? As soon as you get him patched up he's gonna want to head out." Josiah looked up and asked as Nathan stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"I'm laying right here, you could ask me what I want?" Chris weakly growled.

Nathan looked at him and shook his head, "What you want is not even on the table for discussion. You gave up your right when you insisted on coming out here. These boys are able to take care of themselves; they didn't need your help. I spent my time putting your miserable carcass back together and this is the thanks I get." Nathan ranted as he dropped down on his knees next to Chris and continued to clean out the wound."

Chris hissed as Nathan scrubbed at a particularly sensitive area. "Nate! I can feel that you know." Chris tried to move away from Nathan but Josiah held him still. He grimaced and complained, "just wrap it and let's go. I don't want Boggs to get away!"

Buck rejoined the group and lowered himself onto a nearby log, "Uh Stud? Boggs ain't gonna get away. He's waiting for you to show up; and he's using Ezra as bait. You can bet your bottom dollar that as soon as you poke your head out he's gonna try and blow it off."

"Buck's right, we're walking right into his trap and if we don't get this right it's gonna go downhill real fast. We're going to have to think of a way to out smart him." Josiah commented as he gathered up Chris's shirt to go wash it out by the stream. He looked at Chris, "Hopefully you packed yourself another shirt; this one is not wearable right now. Gonna need your pants too."

"Nope, they're not coming off; I got nothing on under 'em. They'll hold until we get back home." Chris declared mulishly. Josiah stomped over, wrapped an arm around Chris's legs and tugged his boots from his feet and dropped the boots to the ground. "Hey! I'm wounded here!" Chris blustered as Josiah then grabbed the waistband of Chris's trousers and pealed them down his legs leaving his backside exposed to the night air. "Give me my pants back, Josiah!" he snarled and tried to reach for the elusive clothing, but pulled up short when the wound in his back protested.

"The human body is nothing to be ashamed of and you're virtue is safe with us." Josiah proclaimed as he stalked off to the stream to rinse the clothing. Chris glared at Josiah's retreating back.

"Better turn the glare down there, Stud. Josiah will go Old Testament on you. You know what they say 'Cleanliness is next Godliness' and you need all the help you can get. Here," Buck smirked tossing a blanket at Chris, "cover up. Wouldn't want you to catch cold; though by the looks of things it's a little late."

Red-faced Chris pulled the blanket over his hips and lay down, tired of all the fuss the boys were making over a lousy gunshot wound. "All I need is a little rest and I'll be fine." He mumbled as he waited for Nathan to finish with him.

Nathan grimly set one of his knives by the fire to heat so that he could cauterize a section of the wound. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this but with the heavy bleeding and the infection encompassing the wound he'd been left with few options. This was going to take a lot out of Chris and leave him with an ugly reminder for the rest of his life. Nathan took a deep breath and turned to the task at hand. "I'm gonna put the stitches back in, it'll hurt so I have some laudanum here for you. Just enough to take the edge off; not to put you out."

Chris shook his head, "No Nathan, I need to stay sharp; I've got to deal with Boggs. I can't let him win, because if he wins, Ezra will die. So, let's get this over and done with." Chris buried his face in his arm in anticipation of the pain he was about to endure.

Nathan sent up a quick prayer and held the flesh of Chris's back together as he pulled the needle and sutures through each side to hold it closed. He watched as the muscles in Chris's back clenched and twitched in reaction to the abuse. Occasionally, Nathan would hear Chris moan and he cringed in sympathy as the thread pulled at the tender skin.

Chris lay there and endured as best he could; each prick of the needle and pull of the thread like fingernails on a blackboard to his frayed nerves. He tried reciting the alphabet backwards in his mind, but was never able to go long before the needle would stab again at the raw meat that his back now resembled. He almost cried out in relief when Nathan finally stopped.

Taking a steadying breath Nathan rasped out, "Okay, we're almost done. Chris, I'm not gonna lie to you, what I have to do now is really gonna hurt, but it's got to be done. There's a section of this wound that is bleeding more than I like and it's full of infection. I'm gonna have to burn it closed. I want to give you more laudanum and we'll take a short break until it takes hold."

Chris sucked in a breath at the mention of Nathan burning the wound. "Is that necessary? Couldn't you put in a few more sutures?"

"I'm sorry; I don't see another way right now. If I don't get the bleeding stopped you are not going to be able to continue on with the boys. If you want, I could wrap it tight and you and I could head back to Eagle Bend; and you could rest there and wait for word." Nathan advised as he glanced at the now red hot blade. "What do you want to do?"

Chris thought for all of a moment before blurting out, "Burn it, and do it quick before I change my mind. Oh, and I'll take a little laudanum. I may be tough, but I admit it; I'm not that tough." Nathan gave Chris the bottle and let him take as much as he felt he'd need. After a few minutes Chris started feeling the warm woozy feeling that signaled that the drug was working. He looked up at Nathan, "Do it! Get it over with," he slurred and grabbed at the blankets beneath him.

"Alright, Buck and Vin, we're gonna have to hold him for this. I'm gonna hold the blade to the wound for a few moments and it's gonna hurt." Nathan explained as Buck and Vin moved into position to help. Nathan wrapped a cloth around his hand to protect it from the heat of the knife; he grabbed it up and quickly placed it over the oozing wound. Chris let out a bloodcurdling yell, his entire body going rigid; and then slack as he passed out. The smell of burning flesh permeated the air as Nathan pulled the blade away. Nathan grit his teeth as lowered it again to burn out the remaining infection; the hiss and the crackle of the searing flesh making his stomach lurch. As he pulled the blade away for the last time Buck pitched himself away and vomited violently into the grass. Vin moved to grab a canteen and walked over to where Buck was still hunched over gagging.

Vin lightly touched Buck's back as the ladies man slowly rose to his feet, wiping at his mouth and at the tears streaming down his face. "That was awful, if I never have to see that again it'll be too soon." Buck moaned and gratefully accepted the canteen Vin silently held out for him. Vin turned and looked back over toward the fire where Josiah was kneeling next to Nathan. He and Vin wandered over to rejoin the group.

Josiah handed Nathan clean bandages and padding to dress the wound. Chris started coming around as they finished tying the knot in the linen; Vin helped Chris as he struggled to sit up. "How you doing there, Cowboy?"

"Feeling pretty poorly at the moment. Not sure what hurts worse right now and I -,Vin," Chris asked flatly as he looked around the camp, "where are my saddle bags? They've got my extra set of clothes -,"

"Here you go, Chris," J.D. replied handing over the bags, "figured you'd be wanting them." J.D. hid a yawn behind his fist and sat on the log lying nearby.

Chris sat there for a moment trying to gather his disjointed thoughts into some semblance of order. He looked down at the saddle bags clenched in his fist trying to remember why they were there. "Hate laudanum" he mumbled and flipped a saddle bag open; finally remembering that he wanted to put some clothing on. As he pulled out a shirt and a pair of trousers Vin stepped in to help him. Chris refused Vin's help and started to dress himself slowly, "Been doing this since I was a tyke, I know how to dress myself." Chris informed the group contritely.

Once he had finished dressing he accepted Vin's help to stand. Vin remained close by as Chris swayed where he stood. "Though I'd like to head out in the next hour, I think in all honesty, I need to lie down for just a little while, feelin' a little woozy. Need ya'll to wake me in two hours; we'll head out then straight on to the ranch."

Josiah glanced at his pocket watch, "Sure Chris, no problem, two hours rest and then head out."

"Chris, I really think you should rest until morning; then we'll get a fresh start. You need to build up some strength." Nathan wheedled.

Chris stared all the men down, "I said two hours and I meant it. No more, no less, got it?" he asked, as each man nodded he added, "I don't want to have to explain to Ezra why we delayed his rescue any longer as it already has been."

Chris leaned on Vin more than he wanted as they slowly staggered over to where J.D. had thoughtfully laid out his bedroll, "Thanks J.D." Chris let out a pained sigh as he slowly sank down onto his blankets to get some much needed rest.

After Chris had settled into the blankets the others moved to sit around the fire and wait. Buck watched Chris until he saw the even rising and falling of his chest in slumber and leaned over toward where Vin was sitting and whispered, "Vin? Come take a walk with me." Vin reluctantly stood and followed Buck away from the others and camp. When they had moved far enough away Buck laid out his plan. "Ok Vin, I been thinkin'-."

"Dangerous proposition there ,Bucklin'," Vin chortled and moved away from the slap Buck tried to deliver, "hey I was only joking."

"Continuing on," Buck growled, "you are going to take J.D. and Josiah with you to scout this ranch. You'll leave in two hours, as was Chris's plan, with of course a slight variation. Nathan and I will stay here with Chris until morning and then we'll catch up to you."

"Um, slight problem there," Vin rebutted, "Chris is expecting to be woken up in two hours; if he's not he'll be madder than a hornet, and me, I don't cotton to being stung by a mad ass hornet."

Buck sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck, "That's why Nathan and I will stay behind. We're bigger than he is and we will be able to control him, hopefully."

"You keep tellin' yourself that, Bucklin' A pissed off Larabee will plant you like a seed." Vin laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Just do it and let me handle Larabee!" Buck groused and headed back to camp. Vin followed Buck back just shaking his head and laughing at the ass whomping he was going to miss. Ezra would have been collecting bets on this and he'd be betting on Larabee. Chris would hand Buck his head on a platter.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS. No profit has been made off of this work and I unfortunately don't own them. No copyright infringement is intended_.

Chapter 11

Nathan placed another blanket over Chris to prevent him from catching a chill. A short time ago the gunslinger had awoken and had been very uncomfortable. They had lied to him telling him he'd only been sleeping a half an hour when it had actually been closer to an hour and a half. Nathan had dosed him again with the laudanum; Chris had been told that Nathan had cut the potency and that it would only soothe him some. Their leader was now dead to the world and would sleep several more hours before awakening. After Chris had fallen asleep, Nathan had taken his post near the gunfighter and the fire. When the blaze dwindled he would add wood from the pile that J.D. had gathered in an effort to keep the chill at bay. He looked around the camp and saw that Buck was currently snoring in his bedroll. He watched as Vin, Josiah and J.D. prepared the horses for travel; beginning the first part of Buck's plan to bring Ezra back into the fold. He hoped that Chris would remain in his drugged sleep long enough that the boys would actually be able to return with Ezra. Chris was in no condition to be getting into any fights or playing the hero.

Once all the preparations had been completed, the boys mounted their horses without a word being said, waved to Nathan and headed out into the night. Nathan slowly and silently rose, walked toward the road and watched as they disappeared into the darkness with only the overhead moon to light their way. He prayed for good fortune on their journey and hoped it was a fruitful and speedy one, one that did not involve Chris Larabee.

"How much further is it to the ranch, Vin?" J.D. asked once they were away from the camp. He had not been in support of splitting the group, but understood the need for their leader to stay behind, even temporarily. Chris had appeared to have been running out of steam way before they had even run into Buck and the others, J.D. had been kicking himself for letting the information on Ezra slip to Chris ever since.

Vin looked over to J.D. "I think we should be there in about three hours, gives us about two and a half hours before daybreak. Want to scout the area so we can get a jump on these rascals, see if maybe we can spring Ezra. Cause if we don't need to involve Chris, all the better."

"Amen to that Brother. Nathan just needs to haul him back to Four Corners and lock him in a room somewhere. Keep him outta trouble." Josiah concurred.

Vin reached into his pocket, pulled out his harmonica and began to play as the three peacekeepers settled into a comfortable silence. Josiah let his horse fall in behind Vin's and slipped into a light doze, lulled there by the ambling gait of his horse.

As the three peacekeepers rode on unaware of what was waiting for them up ahead, Ezra was trying not to freeze to death. Ezra had long given up on the possibility of getting any sleep this evening, with his back hurting unbearably and the fever from his untreated wounds building, he just couldn't get comfortable. "No hospitality whatsoever, couldn't even offer me a blanket. I thought you were supposed to be a gentleman? You sir, are an uneducated, lily livered, stinking, yellow pole cat!" Ezra yelled toward the house. He watched as a single window lit up from a lantern inside, "that's right, if I can't partake of a restful night, neither can you, you puffed up dandy!" Ezra slapped at the wood paneling in frustration. He became more reckless as his frustration grew. "The conditions at Andersonville were better than this. Come on you braggart, come face me like a man! Oh, that's right you can't because your balls have shriveled up from lack of use, you woman!"

Loud guffaws could be heard coming from the bunkhouse as Boggs hired thugs heard the insults Ezra was throwing toward the house. Suddenly the front door to the house was thrown open wide and out stormed Boggs dressed only in a quickly donned pair of trousers and boots. But that was not who Ezra was staring at. There was a distinctly feminine figure dressed in nightclothes following Boggs toward the woodshed which Ezra found extremely odd. This was the first time he even knew of a woman being on the property.

"Standish! I'm going to gut you and hang you out for the birds, you bastard." Boggs growled as he kicked the door on the woodshed.

Ezra chuckled and moved closer to the door. "You'd have to come in here and do the deed yourself, so I need not worry. You don't have the courage to do your own work; you have to hire men to do it for you. Does Smith wipe your bottom for you also, would be a pity if you should get your hands dirty?"

"That's it, I don't care if I need you to get to Larabee, you're dead! Smith! Get down here right now!" Boggs screamed at the top of his lungs and beat on the woodshed with his fists.

"Sweetheart, don't get so upset. He's just saying those things to rile you." The female crooned as she wrapped her small hands around Boggs bicep. "You can't kill him yet, we need to make Chris suffer the way he made us suffer. We need his little silver tongued con man to do that; Chris is loyal to those he cares about and will do anything to protect them."

That voice sounded so familiar. Ezra held his breath trying to place it; he moved closer to the door and tried to see her through the slats. Boggs turned toward her and she moved closer into his embrace, the moonlight shining on her features. It couldn't be; it just couldn't be Ezra thought as his heart tripped in his chest. "Oh Shit! Ella Gaines!" he shouted in astonishment.

"Excuse me? Is that any way to talk in front of a lady?" Ella simpered and floated closer to the door.

Ezra hooted, "I see no lady, only a harpy with an obsession so devious that you would destroy a man's family to have him to yourself." He stepped away from the door, "get away from me harlot, your very presence is blasphemous. You are the devil's concubine." He glared at Ella with as much rancor as he could muster.

During the exchange Smith had arrived and was in the process of unlocking the door. Ezra so wanted to throttle this woman, his hands ached with the need to choke the life from her. How dare she come back into their lives and turn everything upside down again. This was one woman that he'd have no qualms putting down like a rabid dog. As the opening materialized, Ezra sprung from the woodshed and tried to reach Ella. Smith being the larger and stronger of the two was able to thwart Ezra's best intentions. Ezra fought to breathe as a meaty fist clamped down on his throat preventing him from drawing a proper breath.

When he was sure that Smith had Ezra under control, Boggs stepped close and snarled, "That is my woman that you just insulted, take it back!"

Gasping for breath Ezra managed, "You protect her? Ha! Just one year ago she was fornicating with Larabee and spewing unending devotion. She killed to get him back." Ezra felt consciousness fading as Smith squeezed harder. Things had just gone from bad to worse. As Ezra's vision narrowed he prayed that Chris had the good sense to send the boys and not try to come himself. The ringing in his ears intensified and Ezra knew nothing more as he surrendered to the darkness and the uncertainty beyond.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS. No profit has been made off of this work and I unfortunately don't own them. No copyright infringement is intended_.

Chapter 12

Vin held a hand up to signal to the others to stop. He dismounted Peso and handed the reins to J.D. "I'm gonna check over that rise just ahead; and see what I can see, ya'll wait right here, be back in a two shakes of a lambs tail.

"I'll come with you." J.D. replied and began to dismount.

"No, wait." Vin ordered, "I just want to scout it out, don't want to give anything away too soon."

J.D. frowned, but stayed with Josiah and the horses. J.D. slid a glance over to Josiah, but Josiah just shrugged his shoulders, "Vin knows what he's about."

The undergrowth was thick near this portion of the road, and Vin had to move especially slow in order that he not make a lot of noise. He wanted to keep the element of surprise on his side. When he crested the rise he realized that they were actually a lot closer to the ranch then he had originally thought they were. Vin dropped to the ground and belly crawled to the edge of the bushes to get a better view. The ranch house only appeared to be about a hundred yards away, about twenty-five yards from the ranch house was the bunkhouse. He didn't even see any sentries out walking around. There were no lights visible in the ranch house or the bunkhouse. A sudden rustling behind him had him bringing his mare's leg to bear.

"Whoa! It's me, J.D.," J.D. cried holding his arms in front of his face.

Vin dropped his weapon, and reached up to grab J.D. by the lapels of his coat. "I could have blown your face off!" he snarled yanking J.D. down next to him, "Idiot! What did I tell you? I told you to stay with Josiah and the horses."

J.D. had the foresight to look mortified, "You had been gone for a while; I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

Indistinct shouting halted Vin's dressing down of J.D., and he turned back to the ranch house. The yelling seemed to be coming from a small out building between the house and the bunkhouse.

J.D. leaned closer to Vin and whispered, "Sounds like Ezra. At least we know he's still alive." Vin nodded his head but didn't say anything. The two peacekeepers continued to watch from up on the rise as a light came on in the ranch house; the door on the house was thrown open wide and what appeared to be a male with light colored hair stomped out. Vin squinted when he watched as what appeared to be a woman ran from the house a moment later. From their current location he could not make out any features of the man or the woman. As the man started kicking and banging on the door of the outbuilding, J.D. made a move to get up.

"Don't even think about it, we can't go running down there with our guns blazing; that's the sure fired way to get Ezra killed." Vin admonished without taking his eyes from the scene playing out below.

J.D. growled "We can't just-," only to stop when the male down below yelled for Smith and a large lumbering man stepped out of the bunkhouse. J.D. sucked in a breath when he realized who the large man was. "Vin, that's the cowboy Ezra was playing poker with on the night he disappeared. There were two other cowboys with him that night, but they were just average in size."

"He's pretty big; wonder how many men ol' Boggs has around here? That's a pretty big bunkhouse." Vin's attention was once again brought back to the scene unfolding at the ranch; as Smith pulled open the door, Ezra appeared and lunged at the woman. Vin wondered what she had done to make Ezra act in such a way. He watched as Smith grabbed Ezra around the throat to prevent him from reaching the woman. It took everything in him to keep a hold of J.D. and clamp his hand over the youth's mouth to prevent him from calling out for Ezra. Vin, himself, would liked to have taken off down the hill and taken on the lot of them, but he knew that would have been a foolhardy move at this juncture.

J.D. groaned as they watched Ezra go limp; and Smith pick up the unresponsive gambler and toss him over his shoulder. The motley crew then made their way up to the ranch house with their prize.

Vin got to his knees and pulled J.D. back down through the underbrush with him, "Damn, damn, double damn!" Vin growled under his breath.

"What are we doing?" J.D. protested trying to free himself from Vin's grip. "We've got to go in there!" J.D. pointed back up the hill, "there's no telling what they are doing to Ezra right now, he might even be dead already!"

Vin and J.D. burst out of the undergrowth where Josiah waited. "Problems?" Josiah asked from where he stood with the horses.

"You have no idea! We need reinforcements. I have absolutely no idea how many men are on that ranch, but I'm sure we need more than just us three." Vin growled as he paced back and forth.

Josiah scratched at his face and looked back to the way they had come, "You never know, Chris, Nate and Buck may show up soon. It all depends on how much laudanum Nate gave Chris."

"Vin, we don't have the time to wait that long, Ezra's in trouble now," J.D. pleaded, "If we have to wait for Chris it may be a long while, for all we know he won't be any good to anyone."

"Have faith, J.D., have faith." Josiah replied patting his horse on the neck.

Nathan watched as Buck let out a loud snore and then snuffled in his sleep. Dawn was fast approaching and with it his feelings of uneasiness. He was torn with being concerned with Chris's injuries and wondering about Ezra's health. Poor Ezra had been in Bogg's clutches for several days now; there was no telling what that beast of a man had done to their friend. A soft moan brought him to his feet and over to Chris. It appeared that the laudanum was starting to wear off and Chris was slowly waking. He noticed that Chris was struggling to open his eyes and when he finally saw slivers of green, Chris was scowling.

Chris slowly reached up and rubbed at his face; and tried to bring the images he saw into focus. The first thing he became aware of was how weak he felt and the second; how light the sky was. He slowly levered himself up, gasping when the wound pulled, and snapped in a gravelly voice, "Two hours, Nate. It's been a hell of a lot longer than that. What were you thinking?"

Nathan poked Chris in the chest with a long finger, "I was thinking about how bad a shape you were in, are in! You can't ride a horse, hell you can barely sit up. Vin, Josiah, and J.D. have gone on ahead. It was decided that you needed a little extra rest; you, Buck, and I would come later; if you were ready for travel."

"We're only thinking about you, Stud." Buck grumbled as he climbed from his bedroll.

Chris moved to his hands and knees, and slowly and stiffly worked on getting vertical. Many gasps and groans later, Chris stood as straight as he could muster.

Buck looked him over critically, "Not too impressive there, Stud, you look like a crooked old man." Buck had already saddled his horse and was preparing to ride out. "Okay, this is the new plan, I'm gonna ride ahead and meet up with the others, rescue Ezra, and gather you and Nate up on the way back."

Chris forced himself straighter, "Not gonna happen, I'll ride with you and rescue Ezra. Boggs must pay for what he's done," Chris exhaled on a groan. He wiped at the cold sweat that had suddenly covered his face. "Just do me a favor and saddle Pony, I promise I won't do anything too stressful, but I'm going with you."

"I swear you are a danger to yourself, Larabee." Nathan groused and began packing up the camp. He pointed over to a log, "Just hobble over there and sit down, before you fall down! Stubborn gunslinger, doesn't have the sense God gave a flea. Well, I wipe my hands of ya, you want to put yourself in the grave do it, but I'm not helping you get there any quicker."

Chris just stared at Nathan for a minute before hobbling over to the log, "You just worry about Ezra, I'll worry about myself."

Twenty minutes later and the camp was broken down and the horses ready for travel. Buck wandered over to the log where Chris was slumped and held out his hands. Chris looked up and accepted Buck's help so he could pull him up. When the gunslinger swayed where he stood, Buck carefully wrapped an arm around his back and assisted him over to where Pony was tied. Chris grabbed the saddle horn and tried to swing himself up; Buck reached up gave Chris a sharp slap on the backside and then pushed him the rest of the way up. As Chris made contact with the saddle he glared at Buck, "I'm not one of your ladies, Buck, keep you hands off my ass."

Buck held both hands up and away from himself, "Hey, I was only trying to help an injured friend, if I gave him a wack on the ass for being a jackass well then he deserved it." Buck smirked, "Oh and Chris? You're being a jackass. I only tell you that because you're like a brother to me."

Chris reached down and squeezed Buck's shoulder, "Thanks, you're like a brother to me too," as Buck started grinning Chris slapped him in the side of the head; at Buck's look of astonishment he growled good naturedly, "that's for calling me a jackass. Now, let's go, daylight's wasting." Chris slumped forward a little in the saddle to try and take some of the pressure off his back.

Nathan mounted up and prepared the follow Buck and their hard headed leader. They had at least a three hour ride ahead of them, and then who knew what would happen. They rode in silence for most of the trip.

About halfway to Bogg's, Chris almost fell out of the saddle for the third time and Buck called a halt to their little caravan. "That's it! I can't watch you wavering in the saddle anymore. You're riding with me."

Chris tried to protest but all the fight had deserted him again, he closely resembled a rag doll and could barely hold himself up. Buck reached across and bodily pulled Chris onto his horse, "Just rest against me, we'll be there before you know it." Buck explained as he wrapped an arm securely around his friend. "Now go to sleep." Nathan took control of Pony for the time being.

After a time they found Vin, J.D. and Josiah on the side of the road. They pulled to a halt and Nathan helped Chris dismount from Buck's horse. Nathan grabbed Chris shoulder and helped him over to a fallen log. As Chris sat down with a great effort Vin joined them, Chris looked up wanting an update, "Well we found Ezra, but there's a hitch, that place is well guarded. So far I've counted fourteen men and one woman on the property. What do you want to do?"

Chris sat there and thought for a moment, "Nate, bring me the laudanum, I'll take enough of the stuff to numb the pain, but we'll have to act fast. I think we should ride on up to the door and introduce ourselves. It's the neighborly thing to do." The five peacekeepers looked at Chris Larabee as if he had just lost his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS. No profit has been made off of this work and I unfortunately don't own them. No copyright infringement is intended_.

Chapter 13

Indistinct voices faded in and out of his consciousness as he slowly became aware of himself once again. He had a vague recollection of someone carrying him, before he had been lowered to a seated position and held there. The seat below him was hard and seemed structurally sound; his arms were trapped at his sides with his hands bound behind his back. He tried to move his feet and found that his legs appeared to be tied also. As he slowly processed the bits of information that were leaking into his awareness, he realized that he was more than likely tied to a chair. How he came to be in this position he could not remember. He struggled to force open his eyes; only one would obey his command as the other seemed to be swollen tightly shut. His vision was blurry and he could not focus, he'd been on benders before where he'd been able to see better than he was now. Something was trickling down the side of his face and as it made its slow irritating trail he could not tell if it was blood or sweat. It could be either or both with as hot as he was and how much he finally realized his scalp hurt. The hurts had now begun to clamor for attention, of course his back being the worst; not surprising. His left knee ached, his right shoulder, his little finger on his right hand, his face and lastly his head. What the hell had happened, had he gotten trampled by a herd of wild horses, attacked by a mob of rowdy townspeople, or maybe fallen off some cliff somewhere? He could think of no logical reason to be in the shape he was in or the situation he currently found himself.

"He's wakin up." A voice growled from somewhere behind him. He tried to find the source of the voice but could not turn his head that far around. He closed his eye and tried to remember what had happened, but as hard as he tried the memory floated just out of his reach. He groaned in frustration.

He felt a presence; that brought his rambling thoughts to a halt, before a hot warm breath ghosted by his ear; "Time to wake up and face the night and your destiny. There's work to be done and your participation is required."

"What if I said no?" he growled and tried to turn to see his tormentor.

"Well that would be a pity, because then I would have to do this." The voice growled before grabbing the ring finger on his right hand and twisting fast, breaking the bone with an audible snap.

He howled in surprise and pain. He thought he heard feminine laughing over the ringing in his ears. He wondered where she had come from as he tried to slow his breathing; but it continued to come in hitching pants as the stabbing pain in his hand settled into an agonizing throb.

"Now, we are going to be doing things my way. So please pay attention." A hand clamped solidly over his mouth causing one of his teeth to puncture the soft skin of his bottom lip; blood slid back over his tongue causing his stomach to lurch. He closed his eye willing his stomach to behave; he did not want to give this man the satisfaction of watching him get sick.

The voice broke into his consciousness again as the hand was removed from his mouth to twist painfully into his hair. The hand pulled back hard forcing him to look up into the face of madness. He watched as blue eyes narrowed and the face reddened, "You were brought here for a purpose, my purpose and no one else's. I despise you, no; I loath you! You are only alive right now because I allow it!" he shouted spittle running down his chin.

He just stared not allowing any emotion to show, if he revealed any reaction it would only feed the madness. "I am not afraid of you, do what you want to me, I will not break." He declared and spit in his jailer's face.

A hand came from his blindside to slap him painfully across the face; stunning him for a moment. Then he burst out laughing, laughing at the mad man and the situation in which he currently found himself.

"Do you think I won't kill you?" the voice questioned as he yanked his hair again, straining his neck as far as the muscles would allow. "I could snap your neck if I wanted to, you bastard!" He roughly released his captive and stormed a few feet away to pace back and forth.

As he sat there listening to the rapid breathing and quick footsteps of his nemesis, he began to hear other noises. The soft swishing of skirt and petticoat hems on the wood flooring, whispered words that spoke in soothing tones that he could not decipher, but were somehow familiar. The faint aroma of a fine perfume floated on the air. There was definitely a woman in the room, yet she had not made her presence known. From the other side of the room he felt a slight shifting in the air. He could hear this third individual breathing heavy and as he shifted the floorboards creaked. He could smell this individual and he reeked of sweat and horses. The pacing stopped and with a rush of feet he was back at his side. "You are going to beg me for death before this night is over, no one is going to save you and there will be no one to cry over your grave. They will never find you, you are mine!"

The female knelt before him, he could only make out her dark brown hair; damn his blurry vision. She moved closer to him, her perfume surrounding him, and she took his face gently in her hands. Her lips ghosted across his cheek; she softly murmured quietly next to his ear, "You will pray for an easy death, but because you scorned me for taking your family, I will punish you for taking away everything I worked so hard to build, my darling Chris Larabee."

Everything slid into place like the tumblers in a lock. He remembered the plan he'd come up with; ride in alone and confront Boggs. The others had thought he'd been off his rocker, but he had explained to them that since Boggs was using Ezra as bait to get to Chris, they could use Chris as bait to get to Boggs. Chris had known that he would be of no use in Ezra's rescue; he had too much going against him, but Bogg's men would probably not perceive one man as a threat and he'd be able to ride in unchallenged.

"That would put you right in Bogg's hands, right where he wants you." Nathan stated.

"Well yes, but it may distract Bogg's enough that you boys could take care of his men. I might also be able to find out where he's holding Ezra." Chris explained as he tried to gather his waning strength.

"Chris, I don't think this is one of your better ideas, we can figure something else out. It's too dangerous in your condition." Buck begged as he sat on the ground next to Chris.

"There is nothing left to figure out, Luther Boggs is just plain loco, I'll distract him and give you a chance to overpower his men. Listen, I can do this, I've still got some fight left in me yet. Luther Boggs will rue the day he thought he could use one of you to get to me." Chris pulled his feet under him to get up and staggered to the side.

Vin caught him before he landed back on the ground, "Don't get dead." He growled and helped Chris up onto Pony.

"It'll work out, everything's gonna be fine and we'll be back in Four Corners in no time." Chris forced a smile past the grimace and rode in toward the ranch house.

"Chris, sweetheart, are you listening to me?" Ella's voice came from far away, intruding into his thoughts; bringing him back to the present.

His heart skittered to a stop and his breath came out in a rush, "Ella?"

"Yes, my love. I missed you so much even though you tried to kill me. You ought not to have done that, you bad boy. You have no idea the hardship I went through after that." She simpered as she ran her fingertips over his face.

Chris tried to escape her questing fingers, disgust evident in his very posture. "Get away from me, you bitch! You killed my wife and son. They never did anything to you, we were happy you should have left us be."

"You were mine; I do not give up what is mine so easily. Just like Luther didn't want to give me up. He needed to learn to value me so I found you. You were exciting and new; you were like a drink of water to a man dying of thirst. I wanted you all to myself, but you had moved on." Ella coyly smiled as she carded through his blood matted hair.

"Ella, if I could get free I'd wrap my hands around your throat and squeeze the life right out of you." He snarled and fought against his restraints.

"You don't mean that, you said you wanted to stay with me, build a life with me." She looked over to where Boggs was scowling at them, "Luther is jealous of my affection for you, now if you vow your devotion to me I may be able to save your life. If you refuse me I'll let Luther have you. Now what's it to be?" Ella asked as she sat back on her heels to await his answer.

"Tell you what, you release Ezra without further harm and let him return home; I'll stay with you." Chris answered her without emotion.

Boggs took a step forward and confronted Ella, "No, wait a moment, that's not part of the deal. Standish will not go free; he needs to pay his pound of flesh for all the aggravation he has caused me. He will remain below until I see fit to release him. Now Ella, have your fun with him and then cut loose so that I can finish what I set out to do. You told me that he had humiliated you, scorned you, and abandoned you; I told you I would kill him for you. Let me finish and send him on his way." Boggs explained and moved closer to where Larabee was confined. "I want to see his blood flow and watch the life leave his eyes, then we can be together without his memory between us. We can go back to how we were before."

"But Luther, I don't know if I can give him up, he's so exciting, can't we just keep him locked up, like a pet?" Ella bleated sidling up to Chris once more and rubbing his arm.

"I will not share you, Ella; you are mine and mine alone. So say your goodbyes and afterwards I'll shower you with more riches and finery than you have ever laid eyes on."

The sounds of gunshots filled the house and Smith stepped further into the room, "Uh, Mr. Boggs, sir? They be getting closer and those boys in the bunkhouse; they're just hired guns; push comes to shove they may hightail it out of here."

Boggs turned an angry glare onto Smith, "Let them come, Larabee and Standish will be dead before they cross the threshold!"

Boggs brought his revolver to bear and aimed it at Larabee, "Ella, this ends now! Say your goodbyes and let me shoot him." He turned slightly to address Smith, "bring Standish up here so that I can deal with him before we leave. I do not want any loose ends left behind that could cause us problems later."

Smith hurried off to do Bogg's biding while Ella bemoaned Chris's elimination, "Sweetheart, please reconsider, I still hold affection for him in my heart. We can share him; it might make things interesting; when I finally tire of him I will readily assist in his removal."

"No Ella, he dies now! You promised me that you would give him up, you said that he wanted you dead." Bogg's pulled the hammer back.

Chris thought to himself that this was not how he planned on going out, tied to a stupid chair. This had to be some weird joke, this was not happening to him, here and now. He had to be dreaming.

Ella grabbed his face between her hands tightly and kissed him passionately on the lips; she did not feel Chris try to pull away in disgust. She could not acknowledge that he was not returning her affection. She ignored it weaving her own reality, where everything would be the way she dreamed. Chris Larabee loving her the way he had said he'd loved his wife. "I won't give you up. I can't, you are the air that I breathe, I have fought long and hard to get you. I love you." She whispered and turned to face Boggs.

If Chris's arm had been free he would have been scrubbing the taste of her lips from his mouth and would have found a way to choke her to death by now. Things really needed to turn around soon.

"Ella, move please." Boggs growled and waved the gun over to where he indicated she should stand, "you are blocking my intended target."

"I've changed my mind!" she yelled and rushed Boggs. The gun became trapped between them and went off. Both had a look of disbelief on their faces as they stepped apart. Ella turned from Boggs with the gun clenched in her hands, she stumbled over and fell against Chris, "tell me you love me, just this one time, tell me you love me." She pleaded as the light was leaving her eyes, just as the blood was coursing from the hole in her middle.

"No, I could never love you after what you did to my family. All I see when I look at you is the monster who took my wife's and son's lives away." Chris said flatly and turned his face away so he wouldn't see her final moments.

"Chris, please!" she wailed and then fell limp; her body slumping to the floor, her brown eyes staring sightlessly at the ceiling.

Boggs dropped to his knees beside Ella's lifeless body and pulled her to him; sobbing, like a broken child. He rocked her in his arms for a time, before he smoothed her hair away from her face, and placed a gentle kiss on her cooling brow. "I would have given you the world, but you wanted your tattered gunslinger." He sobbed, "You wanted him so much that you took your own life; rather than be without him. Not to worry, my dear, he'll be joining you shortly." He vowed as he lowered her back to the floor and wiped away the evidence of his lapse of self control.

"Well, guess the party's over and I missed it, so sad. Pity the bullet didn't pierce your blackened heart also Boggs," Ezra declared from the doorway Smith was pushing him through. "That stain will never come out, shame it looked like such a nice rug too."

Boggs turned to look at Ezra, "Ha, you never give up! Do you ever keep your mouth shut?"

"No, doesn't learn." Chris huffed and winked his good eye at Ezra as the gambler was brought further into the room.

"Shut up, Larabee, you're still dead." Boggs snapped and grabbed the gun out of Ella's lifeless hands.

"Whoa! Shouldn't we have a moment of silence for your paramour?" Ezra asked as Smith pushed him down on his knees.

"I will pay my respects to her when you are both dead. You two are not fit to be in her presence. You, Larabee, you turned her from me, and that I blame you for, she was the perfect woman until you showed up. She would have made me very happy but you, you had to ruin it. Well time to pay the piper, who goes first, let's see, Larabee or Standish? I know let's play a game of chance, I'll leave one bullet in the chamber, spin it round, put it against your temple and pull the trigger. We'll alternate shots between you two until the gun goes off. The one still alive at the end will be the winner." Boggs emptied all but one bullet from the revolver. "Okay, let's begin. Larabee you're first."

"I think I'll pass, there are more interesting ways to die, and I don't plan on doing it today." Chris replied and glared at Boggs.

"Sorry, my game, my choice. Now where was I? Oh, yes, it's your turn." Boggs brought the gun to Chris's temple and started to squeeze the trigger.

The door flew open to bang off the wall and the sounds of pounding feet stopped Boggs. Buck burst through the doorway and slid to a stop. Boggs brought the gun around and fired wildly. The gun went off and the bullet slammed into the door frame by Buck's head. Buck ducked and fired off a shot at Boggs.

Boggs crumpled to the floor "No this is not right." He coughed, blood appearing on his lips. "Larabee should be dead; I was supposed to kill him." He gulped and more blood bubbled forth; running down his chin to stain his white linen shirt. He used the chair that Chris was still strapped to, to pull himself up and look the gunslinger in the eye. "I gave Ella the incentive to kill your family; I wanted you to feel the same loss I did when you took her away from me. Just imagine if our paths had never crossed, your pretty little wife and your son would still be alive today. You should have just walked away from Ella Gaines that day. You are the one responsible for the chain of events leading up to this moment; we were but the players in this tragedy." Boggs smiled maliciously at Chris, gasped and fell to the floor, dead.

Chris stared at Boggs lifeless body; absorbing what the man had said. No he wasn't responsible; he would never have hurt his family. He suddenly felt that the room seemed too small and hot; he needed to get out of this room, this house.

Ezra looked at the two bodies lying on the floor and then to Chris. Then he looked at the door frame and then back to Chris, "That bullet had your name on it."

Chris was tugging in earnest to get free now, "Shut up and get me outta here!"

Buck ran over to Chris, pulled his big Bowie knife out to cut the ropes. "You okay, Ez?"

"I'll let you know when we get out of here." He stated as he looked around the room, "Where'd Smith go?"

"Who?" Buck asked as he continued to saw through the ropes holding Chris to the chair. "Relax, Stud, I'll have you out in a minute." He soothed as Chris kept yanking at the ropes holding him in place.

"Faster, Buck, cut faster." Chris cried as he tried to slow his breathing, the walls seemed to be closing in on him even as he sat in the chair.

As Buck cut the last rope Chris exploded from the chair and slipped and slid out to the front porch. He leaned over the porch rail taking huge gulps of air.

Buck half carried Ezra out to the porch to check on Chris. "You okay, Stud?"

Chris just waved him off as he nodded and slid down along the railing to sit on the floor; he was cradling his right hand against his chest, two of his fingers grossly swollen.

Ezra looked out into the yard, where the others were standing guard over the outlaws that had remained when all Hell had broken loose.

Ezra looked over to where Chris was sitting slumped against the railing, "I don't know about you but I'm ready to call it a day."


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS. No profit has been made off of this work and I unfortunately don't own them. No copyright infringement is intended_.

Chapter 14

Vin looked down at the group of outlaws that were trussed and sitting on the ground; out of the ten that Boggs had employed three had ridden off before they could be stopped, four were dead, and the remaining three plus Smith's two sidekicks were waiting to be taken to Eagle Bend for collection of any outstanding rewards. "Well I'm glad that's over, can't says as I've been as ready to get back to Four Corners as I am today."

"Buck's out on the porch with Chris and Ezra; I'm gonna head over and check on the damage, if you three have everything here." Nathan advised as he grabbed up his bag of medical supplies.

"We've got it, Nathan, you go on ahead. Think Josiah and I'll start on back to Eagle Bend so the sheriff can get out here to tidy up, so to speak."

"Oh you're done now, Stud. Nathan looks to be in full mother hen mode to me." Buck laughed as leaned against the porch railing and watched Nathan make his way to the house, and ascend to the porch where the walking wounded had taken up residence.

Nathan looked over at Ezra and gave him a quick once over. "Got some salve that'll take the sting out of the lash marks; you got a fever going there, we'll get ya cleaned up; nothing a few days in bed won't cure. Not gonna lie to you Ez, some of these marks on your back are kinda deep, probably gonna a scar up."

Buck gave Ezra's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he stated, "Don't sweat it Ez, give you a good story to tell the ladies, they'll think you're all mysterious." Buck smiled and waved to Vin who was working his way over to the house, after checking the other outbuildings for outlaws.

Ezra looked up at Buck and rolled his eyes, "Mr. Wilmington, I do not feel the need to embellish my attributes to please the ladies; if that is what aids in your conquests, I salute you."

"Was that an insult? I think he just insulted me." Buck sulked as he sank down next to Chris. "Well at least I still have one friend left in the world." Buck announced as he wrapped the gunslinger in a bear hug.

Chris squeezed his eyes shut as he grimaced in pain, "Ow, Buck, I'm injured remember?" at the drooping of Buck's mustache he added, "you may hug, but not so hard, and definitely not in front of the ladies. Don't need them clucking away at my expense."

Buck gave him a small squeeze for good measure; slapped him on the shoulder and cracked, "just trying to make you smile some, or maybe if I'm lucky, a laugh?"

"Hurts too much to laugh right now, maybe later; if something's really funny." Chris replied and turned to face Vin Tanner who was currently staring at him with a perplexed look on his face, "Yes? You see something interesting?"

Vin continued to look at Chris as he gained the bottom stair, and said in disbelief, "Wow Cowboy, you run into the wrong end of a shovel? You are an accident waiting for a place to happen. Where's Boggs and that lady?"

Chris hooked his left thumb over his shoulder, "Quite the chatterbox aren't you? They're inside, in the parlor, deader than dead. The woman was Ella, and Boggs shot her." Chris frowned as he realized that his dealings with Ella were truly over, he had wanted closure, his way, "Kinda wished I'd been the one to pull the trigger. Wanted her to know who had the last word; and that, after learning what she'd done to my family I'd never love her blackened heart." He growled and slapped the stair with his wounded hand, "Ah, damn it!" he groaned cradling his hand; he looked back at Vin, "Guess it don't make no never mind now, she's dead and she'll stay that way."

Nathan looked up at the house and scratched at his chin, "Think we should go inside and make use of the kitchen, get ya'll cleaned up." Nathan looked down at Chris who was staring up at him. "What? We'll head back after I'm done, need to clean Ezra's back and –" he stooped down pushing Chris's hair back to look at the gash. Chris tried to jerk out of the way, but Nathan had a grip on his head, "that needs stitches. All right let's go inside."

"Nathan, I'm fine, nothing a little soap and water won't cure." Chris groused and pulled himself to a standing position. He made to go down the stairs but Vin came up grabbing his arm and directing him back inside.

"Not so fast there, Cowboy, you look like ten miles of bad road. Let Nathan clean ya up, you'll thank me later." Vin pulled him through the door and followed Nathan back through the hallway in search of the kitchen.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not some scruffy tracker who smells the back end of a horse" Chris shot back.

"Is that so? Well you obviously haven't sniffed yourself lately, better stay downwind; don't want to frighten the flies." Vin snapped back and pushed Chris through the door into the kitchen.

Nathan pulled out a kitchen chair and lowered a whimpering and gasping Ezra into it. He dropped his bag onto the table and started pulling out medicines, salves, and bandages. "Vin fill that pot over there and let's get some water boiling."

"Please tell me that you have come properly outfitted for the task at hand. I am in quite a bit of discomfort here, having suffered for Mr. Larabee's cause." Ezra griped as he turned to address the gunslinger as he bumped into the doorframe, "No offense meant." Chris just gave Ezra a half hearted glare.

Vin chuckled, "Sure thing. All right, Cowboy, take a seat and relax." Vin pushed Chris down into another chair and went to get the water set up, then went in search of the ladies man who had conveniently disappeared.

"So Ez, how did you end up in the clutches of Boggs?" Nathan asked as he worked at cleaning the cuts and abrasions on Ezra's face.

Ezra grimaced at a particularly sensitive cut, "Well, Mr. Smith and his cohorts had been acting rather suspicious after our game, so I decided that I should investigate further. My lapse of judgment had me going down one of the side alleys and he snuck up on me."

"Ez, how could you fall for that, it's the oldest trick in the book?" Chris asked as he leaned forward in the chair to rest his head on his folded arms, "He called your bluff and you fell for it."

Ezra huffed and continued on, "Be that as it may, I was pistol whipped and next thing I know I'm tied across the back of a smelly beast, blindfolded. Not the most comfortable mode of travel, I assure you."

A loud thump from the front of the house could be heard and seconds later Vin was yelling, "Hey, I said I was sorry. What are you complain' about anyway, he can't feel it, he's dead! No, I don't want the head, that's the heaviest part, why can't I have the feet?" Chris raised his head and shot a questioning look down the hallway, groaned and started to pull himself out of the chair.

"I know you don't think yer getting' outta that chair. Just sit yourself back down. They're adults they can handle it on their own." Nathan scolded as he wrapped Ezra's wrists.

"Whoa, Mr. Jackson those are attached to my person. Don't take your frustration with Mr. Larabee out on me." Ezra complained as Nathan wrapped one wrist particularly tight. Nathan sighed and re-wrapped the wrist.

"Nate—," Chris started only to be interrupted by Nathan's glare and quick reprimand. "Don't you 'Nate' me. Sit! Don't you move outta that chair until I say you can. I'll be done with Ezra soon and then it's your turn."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Chris groused and laid his head back down.

Ezra scowled and announced, "If you two are through chewing on each other I'll continue. So, where was I? Oh yes, they kept me in a room below the house for, probably two days. The care Mr. Boggs had imparted had not been deplorable, only boring. Until one day he came to the room and was quite vexed. Next thing I know I was being taken to the woodshed to be lashed like a common brigand on a sailing vessel. To say the least I would have preferred to walk the plank." Ezra sighed dramatically, "Be that as it may, I was kept in that hovel until right before your arrival."

"I need to work on your back now, Ezra; this is going to sting a little." Nathan advised before he began cleaning the wounds.

"A little?" Ezra hissed, jerking up straight and holding his breath as Nathan continued to work on his back, Ezra tried to slide from the chair but Nathan held him firm. "It feels as if you are using a scouring brush on my back." He gasped weakly, trembling under the healer's ministrations. As Nathan continued on his task Ezra could feel fluid running down his back and tried to turn to look over his shoulder.

"Ezra be still, you can't possibly see your back, so stop trying to. The blood is washing away now, so once I finish wiping it up I'll pack your wounds with the salve. It's an old recipe and I've always found it to be very soothing."

"Well, Mr. Jackson, I sure hope you are correct, because I don't think I can stand anymore of this unpleasantness." Ezra moaned as Nathan started packing the wounds. His skin was so touch sensitive it felt as if Nathan were laying hot pokers to his back. Ezra bit his lip to keep from crying out until he tasted blood. The agony kept intensifying until he thought he would literally combust from the pain. Nathan finally stopped packing the wounds and patted Ezra's shoulder in sympathy. "Sorry, Ez, had to be done." Ezra just nodded his head in understanding.

After a few minutes Nathan stepped away to clean the salve from his hands and turned to Chris, "Your turn. Ezra, why don't you go somewhere and rest, this may take awhile."

Ezra shook his head no, turned the chair, and straddled it backwards. "I wish to stay and see how Mr. Larabee fares under your ministrations. He is the whole reason we are here, if memory serves."

"Suit yourself. This stubborn fool is gonna wish he'd stayed in bed for a week when I've finally got him tended to my satisfaction." Nathan stated as he reached for Chris's damaged hand.

Chris tried to scowl at Nathan but realized it just hurt too much to give it any kind of effort. He sighed in resignation, "Have at it, if it will get you done quicker so we can go home."

Nathan carefully scrutinized Chris fingers, noting the unnatural ridge along the joints; he used his left hand to hold Chris's wrist and wrapped the fingers of his right hand around the injured right finger. Chris was tensing as he watched Nathan carefully, so in an effort to distract him the healer looked up suddenly and said, "What?" Chris looked over to where Nathan had directed his attention and yelped when Nathan yanked the finger; releasing when he felt the bones slide apart, and back into alignment.

Chris surged out of the chair, almost knocking Nathan over, grasping his hand and hollering at the top of his lungs, "Holy Mother Full of Grace! Holy—ah, you trying to put me into a fit of apoplexy?" Chris sent a glare at Nathan as he sank back into the chair and reluctantly held his shaking hand back out. He wiped the perspiration from his upper lip as Nathan completed binding the fingers on his right hand together and snapped, "That was low, Nate, coulda told me that's what you were gonna do."

"Yup and you would have tensed up, worked much better this way." Nathan smiled and started in on Chris's scalp. "How'd this happen?" Nathan dug through his bag to pull out a needle and cat gut to sew up the gash. Chris eyed the needle glumly.

"Oh, that? Compliments of Ezra's friend, Smith, I think?" Chris looked over at Ezra and he nodded his head in agreement. "Appears the man has an affinity for pistol whipping; caught me by surprise when I knocked on the door."

Ezra got a confused look on his face, "Where is Smith, by the way? I haven't seen him since Bogg's dying lament."

"Don't know, what'd he look like?" Nathan asked as he continued to try and clean Chris scalp. The gunfighter was not cooperating. "Stop pulling away, you're making this take longer than it should.

"If you didn't make it hurt so much maybe I wouldn't." Chris complained as he leaned away from Nathan and put his hand up to block the healer again. "I've had about as much tending as I can take."

Ezra loudly cleared his throat, "If I may impart the information I have and you want. He is a large burly fellow, bad teeth and breath that would knock over a fly; oh, and a beard and mustache."

Nathan thought for a moment, "Nope, didn't see him in the group J.D. and Josiah took to Eagle Bend; didn't see him among the dead neither." He poured alcohol over the needle and thread in preparation for the ten plus stitches he would need to place in the gunfighter's scalp.

"We'll look for him when we leave here." Chris advised as he winced when Nathan put in the first stitch. Chris tried not to shudder as he felt the needle and thread pierce and pull through his flesh over and over again.

"Re-phrase that Larabee, you and Ezra are going back to Four Corners to heal up. The others can go chasing Smith all over the territory." Nathan growled as he continued to stitch.

They heard the front door bang open and clomping feet coming back down the hallway. Buck came through the doorway, grabbed an available chair and flopped into it. "Whew, I'm beat. Vin and I put those bodies in the springhouse. Figure they'll keep until the sheriff can come out here. How's it comin', we almost ready to hit the road?"

"Just hold yer horses, Buck, still tending to the wounded here. When I'm done we'll see how they're feeling. Once those aches settle in they may not want to head out. I'm sure there are plenty of beds in this place." Nathan huffed as he worked on Chris's face.

Chris pushed Nathan's hand away, "We will stay here over my dead body."

"That can be arranged, as I recall you are pushing your luck already, Mr. Larabee, lest you forget the parlor incident." Ezra yawned behind his hand. "I myself would love to have a restful night's sleep in a bed and not in the dirt."

Chris glared at Ezra as best he could with one eye, "Fine, you all stay here, enjoy the beds, I'm leaving. I will not sleep under this roof or on this property. I would be more willing to spend the night in one of Eagle Bend's hotels." He would not be able to rest comfortably knowing that the woman who had murdered his family had stayed within these walls. Ella had slept under this roof; she'd obviously been intimate with Boggs in these rooms. This house oozed of those two and it made his skin crawl to even think of them.

"You would, really, be willing to stay in Eagle Bend?" Nathan asked.

"Yes!" Chris snapped.

"All right then, Eagle Bend it is. We'll stay there awhile, let you heal up and then go on to Four Corners." Nathan smiled and clapped Chris on the shoulder.

It was then that Chris's heart sunk as he realized just what he'd agreed to, staying in Eagle Bend to recuperate under Nathan's watchful eye. "Damn it!"


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS. No profit has been made off of this work and I unfortunately don't own them. No copyright infringement is intended_.

Chapter 15

"We about done here?" Chris asked as Nathan continued to poke and prod at his wounds. As Nathan was about to make some remark Vin stepped through the kitchen door.

"Thought I'd let you know, while I was checking out the spread I found a wagon. Thought maybe we could pad the bed and take these two on back to Four Corners." Vin advised as he leaned against the butcher's block.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, but we're only going as far as Eagle Bend. These two hard heads don't need to be jostled around anymore than they have to be." Nathan agreed and looked at Chris with concern. "Ok, now you need to take your shirt off so's I can check your back."

Chris shook his head and made to stand up, "Nope, the wound feels a little angry right now, but it'll hold. I'm fine."

Nathan scowled and folded his arms across his chest, "We're not going anywhere until I check ALL of you out. Now come on, daylight's burning; if you don't want to stay the night here we best get a move on."

"I'm fine!" Chris rolled his eyes and turned away from Nathan. "I'm not staying here, told you that before."

Nathan pulled his chair closer to Chris, "Well, then let me check you over and we'll be outta here all that much faster." He placed his hand on Chris's shoulder feeling the heat from the fever that still radiated from the gunslinger.

"I'd take Mr. Jackson's advice Mr. Larabee, though he's been known to omit certain bits of information; he'd never steer you wrong. As we all know he is stubborn as the night is long and can wait you out. If you sincerely believe that you can not sleep under this roof please let Mr. Jackson attend to you, because I for one, am exhausted and would like nothing more than to rest my broken and weary body in a nice soft bed," Ezra explained raising his head from his arms, "oh, and let me clarify, lying on some tick in the back of a wagon is not my definition of a soft bed, sorry."

"That's fine," Buck chimed in, "we need to catch up with Josiah and J.D. in Eagle Bend anyway."

"Buck, let's go take apart one of the beds and get the wagon set up." Vin suggested as he walked to the kitchen door. Buck levered himself out of the chair and followed Vin into the upper level of the house.

They took the main stairway upstairs and started checking the rooms for a suitable mattress. They stepped through the door of the bedroom at the end of the hallway; it was apparently the master bedroom.

"Woo wee, looks like a room in a fancy brothel." Buck commented staring at the décor of the large room. A huge bed dominated one wall; it was draped in the richest red and black velvets trimmed in gold braiding that he'd ever seen. The wall coverings and curtains were complementary in gold and black design.

"Yeah, well take a gander at that fancy chandelier, must weigh over a hundred pounds, why anyone would want a bedroom like this is beyond me?" Vin pointed to the large brass chandelier covered in hanging prisms that looked to be able to accommodate thirty candles. "Don't think we should use anything from this room, might catch something."

Buck chuckled, "This coming from the man who likes to sleep in a covered wagon when the mood strikes." Buck shook his head at Vin's raised eyebrow, "Ok, you're right, this room reeks of decadence and sin."

Vin turned and went to check the other rooms, the others he found were as plain as the master bedroom was lavish. "I guess they didn't entertain much." He commented as he and Buck pulled a mattress off of a bed frame.

"Of course we could use those nice velvet covers over this mattress, you know, fancy it up a bit?" Buck speculated as they manhandled their find out the bedroom door and down the stairs.

"Now I know you're off your rocker. You wouldn't get Chris within ten feet of that wagon. He's flighty enough as it is when he's not feeling well." Vin scowled and as they placed the mattress in the back of the wagon.

Buck shrugged, "Well, it was a thought. Don't normally get to lay on nice velvet." Vin stared at Buck and Buck's mustache twitched, "I was just funnin', I wouldn't make Chris lie on anything that woman had touched. I was just tryin' to lighten the mood a little."

"Well don't. Go see if they're ready and I'll go grab a few pillows." Vin straightened some of the folds in the mattress before heading back in the house with Buck.

Back in the kitchen Nathan was re-bandaging Chris's wound, "I still don't like how it looks, I admit it's not as inflamed but it's still oozing. All right, now the knee; what'd you do to it?" Nathan asked as he helped Chris put his shirt back on.

"Guess I twisted it when I fell, ain't nothing broken; it hurts when I walk but I can get around on it. I just need to rest it a bit." Chris groaned as Nathan prodded it.

Nathan pulled the bottle of laudanum from his bag, "All right both of ya are getting dosed. No complaints."

"Mr. Jackson, you will get nary a complaint from me, a lack of feeling right now would be greatly appreciated." Ezra muttered as he raised his head from the back of the chair.

The front door banged open and Buck came stomping down the hallway. "Wagon's ready and waiting. How's it coming? Don't know about you, but I am more than ready to put this place behind me."

Nathan had just finished giving Ezra some laudanum and was just getting ready to pour some down Chris's throat when Chris waved him off and made an effort to stand. "Don't need any of your medicine, Nate, don't hurt that bad; save it for someone who really needs it, like Ez." He grit his teeth against the pain that seemed to explode out to every fiber of his being. "Must have stiffened up some." He grunted and took a hitching gasp as he pushed himself to his full height.

"Keep tellin' yourself that, Stud, maybe you'll convince your body to believe your hard head." Buck whispered sympathetically as he pulled Chris's arm over his shoulders and slowly ushered him outside.

Nathan stared with his hands on his hips as the duo made their way painfully to the front door.

"Don't even waste your breath, Mr. Jackson, it's like beating a dead horse. Mr. Larabee will always be stubborn; to ask him to change would be like asking the sun to rise in the North and set in the South. I would have thought you would have realized that by now." Ezra told Nathan as he painfully began to extricate himself from his own chair.

"Shush, Ez, I know what Larabee is about. I just wish he'd let me take some of the pain away." Nathan sighed as he slung his medical bag over his shoulder, and assisted Ezra to the wagon.

Once outside Nathan watched as Chris argued with Vin and Buck about lying in the wagon. "I am perfectly capable of sitting a horse; I do not need to ride into town in the back of some wagon like a kid in short pants." Chris snapped as he held onto the side of the wagon with a white knuckled grip.

As Nathan drew closer he could see the sweat coating the gunslinger's face and how parts of his shirt were already sticking to his skin. "Give it up Chris, the wagon is the best way for you to travel right now; Ez will be with you so you won't be the only one stuck in the back of the wagon."

"I'm not some foppish invalid who can't stand a little pain, I can ride." Chris snapped churlishly, impatiently wiping at the sweat running down his face.

Ezra pulled himself up and declared, "No you're acting like a willful child who has to have tantrums to get his way. You, Mr. Larabee should be ashamed of yourself. Right now you are a far cry from the gunfighter I've read about. Pull it together and drop your sorry carcass on that mattress before I have to take matters into my own hands. We are both in pain; I for one do not want to hear any more of your juvenile bellyaching." Ezra snarled waspishly and painfully climbed into the wagon bed and sighed as his body came into contact with the feather soft tick.

"Nice speech, Ez. Could'na said it better myself, now get your skinny hide into that wagon Larabee; no more complaints, or I'll have to whomp you like the brat your being." Vin chortled and pulled Chris to the end of the wagon.

"Leave off Vin, I can do it myself." Chris glared as he painfully pulled himself up into the bed. He grabbed two pillows and placed them against the side; leaning back into them. "I'm not laying out flat, I will sit up." He snapped and crossed his arms over his chest. "By the way Standish, as you have read I've shot people for less. I am not a child, came and saved your worthless hide didn't I?"

"Ok, boys; I believe Buck saved both ya'll. Stop the bickering we are all about to the end of our tethers. Lie down, sit up, I don't care just be quiet and get still, the both of ya. Buck you drive, Nate and I'll ride and bring the other horses." Vin announced as he swung up onto Peso.

Nathan climbed up on the wagon seat and clucked the horses into motion. Chris grimaced as the wagon bed jerked, but said nothing. A soft snore was all that emanated from Ezra where he was lying on the mattress.

Nathan set a slow easy pace along the cart path that lead away from the place that had caused so much pain. Everyone was glad to be putting it behind them and had no thoughts of looking back. The men were unaware that just past the tree line a malicious grin and devious eyes tracked their progress from the ranch. "I'll get you, Fancy Man. You and your friends will rue the day you ran into me. I always complete a job I'm paid for. Just you wait; you'll be seeing me again, sooner than later. Yup we got a score to settle, Fancy Man." Smith snarled from the concealment of the trees. As the wagon started to move from view, Smith mounted his horse and followed at a sedate pace. He had all the time in the world; he was a very patient man.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS. No profit has been made off of this work and I unfortunately don't own them. No copyright infringement is intended_.

Chapter 16

Dusk had moved in by the time they arrived in Eagle Bend and the clouds had turned threatening. As the first bits of lightning skittered across the sky and thunder rumbled low and menacing, Nathan pulled the wagon before one of the town's several hotels. "Looks like we got here just in time." He announced as he hopped down and came around to the wagon bed. "Up and at 'em, Ez, sure they got a nice soft bed inside for you."

"One can only hope, these current arrangements leave a little to be desired. I'm sorry Nathan, but you seemed to hit every rut and bump in the road; I cannot continue to travel this way, it's a hazard to my health." Ezra complained as he moved to his knees and slowly crawled to the end of the wagon with as much decorum as he could muster. "You coming?" he directed back to where Chris was hunched up in the corner trying to act like he wasn't in pain but failing miserably.

"By all means you go first; I'll be along after a bit." Chris growled. Once Ezra had been whisked away to the hotel by Vin and Nathan, Chris began to slide painfully to the end of the wagon; biting back a moan as abused muscles were forced to move.

As the first fat raindrops started to fall, Buck ran around and reached out a hand to help pull Chris out of the wagon. The glare Chris shot at him made him stop in his tracks. "I've got it Buck. Don't need your help right now." Chris slid his legs over the end and dropped to the ground, gasping as his knee folded under the sudden weight.

Buck had remained nearby for just that reason and grabbed Chris up before he fell to the ground. "Not too graceful there, son. Just admit you need help; no one will think the lesser of you." Buck commented as he walked slowly beside Chris as he inched toward the hotel entrance on his damaged knee.

The clouds that had been threatening suddenly opened up. "Sorry, Stud. I'll look like something the cat dragged in if I get soaked, can't have the ladies seeing me in such a state now can we?" Buck declared and scooped a startled gunslinger up into his arms and ran for the covered entrance.

"Buck! Put me down, I can walk!" Chris yelled in indignation as he tried to struggle out of Buck's arms. His face turned blood red in embarrassment as several townsfolk stopped to watch; which made him struggle all the more.

Vin had come to the entrance when he heard the ruckus outside and quickly opened the door upon Buck's arrival. Buck had managed to get in front of the chaise setting in the lobby, before the irate gunslinger exploded out of his arms. Chris landed with an "Oomph", Buck reached down to help him into a sitting position but Chris slapped his hands away, "I've got it, Buck."

Buck leaned down and said softly as he winked at Chris, "You keep tellin' yourself that." Buck turned and wandered over to the hotel's front desk where Ezra was arguing about a room.

"Dear sir you don't understand, my compatriots and I need at the very least two rooms. One room with one bed is not sufficient." Ezra explained to the harried hotel desk clerk.

"I'm sorry sir, that is all I have left, all the hotels in town are booked solid, it's our annual Harvest festival. The only reason this room is available is that a patron had to leave unexpectedly. Now would you like this room or not?" the desk clerk asked as he started to flip the register closed.

"Ugh, fine. If we must, we must. How utterly inconvenient. It is at least a large bed correct?" Ezra huffed and signed his name in the register. "Would it be possible to get a cot brought to the room?"

The desk clerk took Ezra's money and handed him a key, "To answer your first question, yes it is a large bed. In answer to your second, I'll have to check if there are any available. Have a good evening, sir."

"This ought to be a hoot, can't wait until you tell Chris." Buck laughed and looked over to where the gunslinger was currently slouched on the chaise with Vin standing nearby.

Ezra looked at Buck with a grin of his own and simpered, "Ah, my dear Mr. Wilmington, being that I am currently in need of medical assistance, Mr. Jackson and I will be retiring above post-haste. You will have the honor of breaking this little tidbit of news to our illustrious leader and conveying him to the room." Ezra motioned Nathan forward and he and the healer started up the stairs. "Oh, and since I paid for the room, please arrange for a tray to be brought up, I find myself rather famished." He threw back over his shoulder.

"Damn it, not fair. I've been the one dealing with him; someone else should get chewed on once in a while." Buck muttered under his breath as he walked over to Chris and Vin. He pasted on a smile and crowed, "Well, Stud, I've got some good news, we've got a place to stay—."

"I hear a 'but' in there. What's up?" Chris sighed covering his eyes with an arm.

"Well see, the town is hosting its annual fall fest and they're plum outta rooms; except for one that is, but the desk clerk has informed us that it's a large bed, should be plenty of room for you and Ezra." He cringed as Chris slowly dropped his arm and sat up as straight as he could.

"You expect me to sleep with Ezra!" he shouted at Buck and unfortunately at that particular moment some patrons had decided to walk through the lobby. Some woman squealed and hurried off at the gunslingers exclamation and few others either frowned or tried to stifle giggles.

"Chris, Chris, just relax, we'll see if we can get a cot. It's not that bad." Buck cried trying to placate their leader. "A little help here, Vin?"

"You have done this all on your own Bucklin'; I would have at least waited to tell him when we got to the room." Vin explained and let out a hoot of laughter.

"Thanks, a lot Vin. Nice to know you've got my back." Chris grumbled, "I'll stay in the wagon."

"No you won't, it's pouring down rain out there and the mattress will be soaked through. The is a perfectly go bed upstairs. Move it Cowboy, I got's things to do." Vin pulled Chris up off of the chaise and he and Buck directed a protesting Larabee upstairs to the room.

Smith had stayed back in the shadows as the group had stopped in front of one of the hotels. He watched as the gambler painfully made his way to the end of the wagon and was helped inside by the black man and white man in the buckskin coat. Larabee had stayed outside with the tall cowboy and was having some type of disagreement. He looked up as the rain started and knew the sky was preparing to open up. He looked back when he heard yelling and grinned as he watched the large cowboy pick up Larabee and carry him inside. He continued to stand there as the rain poured down soaking him to the skin. He watched long enough that he was sure they had acquired accommodations for the night.

"Something I can help you with there, sir?" a man whose badge identified him as sheriff asked as he stopped nearby.

Smith pulled his body in to make himself look smaller and lowered his hat, "No sheriff, I's just lookin' for the bath house." He replied low and slow, hoping to appear a little simple minded.

"It's just down the next street, what are you in town for?" the sheriff asked as he looked up the street.

"Oh, well mamma sent me to town to pick up some things at the fall fest, mamma sure do love the town festivals." He supplied a childlike giggle at the end.

The sheriff turned to look up the other end of the street, "Well be sure to mind you manners, this is a respectable town." He said in passing as if he had already put Smith out of his mind.

Smith watched the sheriff walk up the street enter one of the other buildings. He chuckled to himself and turned to find the bath house, happy that the rain would keep most people inside for the time being. During his trek he investigated some of the dwellings to obtain some new clothes. He was sure to vary the thefts as to diminish the possibility of being caught and identified.

He found the bathhouse and because of the supper hour it was mostly deserted. "Twenty-five cents for a bath with clean water, add another five and I'll throw in a shave." The proprietor called out as he walked through the door.

"I'll take it, would like a little privacy though." He mumbled as he took a towel and some soap.

The proprietor waved toward the back of the room. "No one at the back, got some bath areas with curtains, it's your choice." Smith nodded his thanks and headed toward the back.

A short time later after his shave, he was relaxing in the tub he heard the door to the bathhouse open and several people enter. "You got four tubs available? Me and my friends are a little travel weary and would like to scrub off the road dust." A voice called out.

"Help yourself; you pretty much got the place to yourselves." The man advised and dug up some more towels and soap.

Smith leaned forward and looked through the opening in the curtains and held his breath. Standing there in the bathhouse were "Fancy Man's" friends, all expect the black man, Larabee and Standish himself. He could not believe his luck; he leaned back in the tub to listen as the men prepared for their baths.

"So how we want to do this?" Buck asked as he slid into the hot water.

"Do what?" J.D. questioned as he was pulling off his suspenders in order to remove his shirt.

"J.D. the whole reason we're down here is to talk about the current situation. Who's staying and who's riding off to find Smith." Vin sighed as scrubbed at a spot on his foot.

"Came to get clean too, we all were getting a little aromatic. Cleanliness is next to Godliness boys; and we're goin' to need all the help we can get." Josiah stated as he lit up and cigar and settled back in the tub.

J.D. looked at the other three and declared, "I'm ridin' out to look for Smith. I got left behind last time to baby-sit Chris, someone else's turn."

"Yeah, well we can see how that worked out. Fine, you can go. I'll go and Vin'll go. Sorry Josiah, you get to watch with Nathan this time." Buck announced as he scrubbed at particularly dirty spot on his arm.

"I'm not a very good sitter, but I'll do my best, Nathan can help." Josiah grinned and took another drag on his cigar.

Smith smiled with evil glee, this would be easier than he thought. He just had to send them on a wild goose chase and he'd take care of Larabee and Standish. He settled back to wait for the others to leave.


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS. No profit has been made off of this work and I unfortunately don't own them. No copyright infringement is intended_.

Chapter 17

Nathan stood looking out the window, down at the rain soaked street below. Darkness had crept up on them much faster during the early evening storm. He could see people scurrying around below trying to stay dry; and the warm glowing lights coming from establishments still open for last minute shopping. He turned back to the room when he heard a soft moan coming from the bed behind him, Ezra was restless. Having known the whip in the past he knew the suffering Ezra now faced as the angry red wounds tried to heal themselves. There was pain when any movement caused the weals to stretch and pull; only time could really take the sting away.

He turned the lantern up some so he could again treat the wounds on Ezra's back with salve. Ezra twitched and moaned in his sleep as Nathan applied the ointment as gently as possible. He could feel the heat radiating off of the gambler and ran a cooling cloth over his temple and back. He watched as Ezra's eyes fluttered open and he focused on the healer.

"Nathan, I'm burning up; I feel as if I'm cooking from the inside out. Can I please have some water? I've never been this thirsty before." Ezra groaned and tried to turn onto his back but Nathan held him on his stomach, "I can't stand lying on my stomach, I never sleep on my stomach, please let me turn over."

Nathan sighed quietly, "I'm sorry Ezra, you shouldn't lie on your back yet, and it's still too tender. I've brewed some willow bark tea; once you've finished that I'll get you all the water you can stand." He knew the gambler was feeling unwell, that was the only time Nathan had ever heard him break into using a person's given name. A movement from Chris's side of the bed had him striding to the other side.

He noticed that Chris had covered his good eye with his hand in an effort to block out the light. "You okay?" Nathan asked softly as he cleaned his hands off on a towel and poured two cups of willow bark tea from the pot that had been steeping on the table.

"Headache." Was all Chris mumbled as he turned on his side and pulled the blankets up higher. His head was pounding and every ache and pain was making itself known. He knew without a doubt that right now he'd be hard-pressed to move an inch from the bed. He was out of steam, his body had decided enough was enough and shut down. It was time to pay the piper and he didn't know if he had the funds.

Nathan sat in the chair beside the bed and placed a cup of the tea on the nightstand. He reached out and laid a hand on Chris's forehead and felt the heat radiating from the gunslinger; Chris didn't even acknowledge the touch. "I've got some tea here, should make you feel a little better; lower the fever and take some of the throb out of the headache." Chris tried to lever himself up to take the cup from the healer but could not seem to find the reserves to do it. Nathan reached down and helped raise him up, so he could drink without choking. Chris tried to hold the cup, but his hand was shaking so badly that Nathan had to help so it didn't spill. The gunslinger fell into an uneasy sleep even before he had finished the medicine. Nathan took the opportunity to clean the wounds on Chris's face, as he tended to the area around the eye he noticed that the swelling had gone down a little, but he knew Chris could still not see out of it. The bruising was starting to settle; encompassing the right side of his face, turning it a nice shade of blue and purple. Once the healer finished with his tasks he pulled the blanket back up and lowered the lantern back to the soft comforting glow.

Nathan picked up the local newspaper and moved to sit by the lantern. The print was difficult to read because of the low light but he needed something to break up the monotony of the evening. He'd sent Josiah down stairs to get some dinner, and take a break from tending the wounded; Nathan needed a break too but he could wait. As the evening wore on Nathan dozed in a chair near the bed so that he could keep a better eye on his charges, Chris appeared to have fallen deeply asleep but Ezra was still somewhat restless.

Josiah suddenly burst through the door and came to a huffing stop when he heard the ominous cocking of a revolver's hammer. He slowly turned toward the bed and saw Chris awkwardly sitting up with his gun in his left hand; which was surprisingly steady and aimed at his skull. Nathan was standing over him with a hand clamped over the gunslinger's, in an effort to keep him from firing. Ezra was peering over the side of the bed where he had fallen.

"Are you loco? You don't just come barreling into a room like that; I could be scooping your brains up with a shovel right now!" Nathan yelled as he finally managed to pry the gun out of Chris's steely grip. "Now what is so fired important that you would risk getting shot like that?"

Josiah stood in the center of the room, gulping air and he held up a hand to halt Nathan's tirade, "Sorry, lost my head for a moment. The others are on their way to Four Corners; supposedly someone matching Smith's description was seen heading there earlier today. I guess we will wait here until these two are ready for travel." He looked over to the bed where Chris was trying to get up, again. Ezra had somehow managed to climb back up and was sitting gingerly on the edge of the mattress.

"Sorry, Chris you're not going anywhere, lie down and get some rest." The healer said gently as he pressed the gunslinger back on the mattress.

"Wait!" Chris groaned, propping himself up on his elbow, "Josiah, you sure it was Smith?"

"The boys seemed pretty convinced, but that's why I'm still here, in the off chance that someone was mistaken on what they actually saw." Josiah answered as he moved closer to the bed.

Chris felt what little energy he had dwindling quickly, "Yeah, ok. Make sure you two stay alert. Oh, and Josiah sorry I almost shot you, can't barge in like that and not expect some kind of response." Chris muttered around a jaw cracking yawn, "I'm beat." Nathan just shook his head and pulled the blanket back up and motioned Josiah to the door.

Once outside the door Nathan moved further down the hallway with Josiah, "So they're already gone?" Nathan asked.

Josiah nodded, "Yeah, grabbed a few supplies and rode out. We'll keep an eye on these two, they can't even ride yet."

"Alright, but we need to stay vigilant, like Chris said, just in case Smith doubles back." Nathan explained, "Can you stay here for a while? I'm gonna get something to eat and stretch my legs a bit."

"Sure, not a problem, if they're awake I can practice my sermon. I'll have a captive audience." Josiah grinned and re-entered the room. As he came through the door he looked toward the bed; Ezra and Chris appeared to be sleep. He pulled a chair up near the bed leaned back and propped his feet on the end.

After Nathan had finished his meal he took a quick walk around the town, keeping to the boardwalk to avoid the larger mud puddles; as he walked by the saloon he noticed all the people gathered inside playing cards or just enjoying themselves. The healer realized that he missed the familiarity of Four Corners and felt ashamed for wanting to get underway as soon as possible and resenting being held back by Chris and Ezra. As he prepared to cross the alleyway to start making his way back to the hotel he heard a woman cry out. Nathan stepped toward the entrance of the alley and tried to see in, but it was too dark. "Hello, anyone there?" he called out.

"Please help me, he's hurting me." Came the plaintive feminine whimper from the darkness.

Nathan took a few steps further into the alley, tried to see the woman but she was too far back in the darkness. "Let her go and show yourself." He called into the alley.

"Please you have to help me, he's hurting me." She cried and let out a gasp at the end.

Nathan shook his head knowing this was a bad idea and stepped into the alley, he pulled one of his knives out in the anticipation of using it. As he neared the end and he still hadn't fully seen the woman, all he could see were the lower half of her skirts.

The woman stepped forward and giggled, "He paid me well." Nathan looked at her quizzically and turned quickly when he felt a presence behind him.

"You all are too stupid, you know that?" Smith grinned, leering at Nathan and grabbing him around the neck and squeezing.

Nathan tried to get a breath but couldn't and his vision started to narrow; he brought his hand up and stabbed Smith under the armpit. Smith grunted and his grip loosened, Nathan used the moment and let himself drop to the ground. The healer rolled up onto the balls of his feet as Smith reached down to grab him again. "Larabee and the Fancy Man are dead and there's nothing you can do about it." Smith growled and lunged for Nathan again.

Nathan sprung forward burying his knife in Smith's neck; Smith jerked away grabbing at the knife as blood spurted out spraying the building's wall. Smith opened his mouth to try and talk but nothing came out but a gurgle and blood.

"You killed him! Murder! Help!" the woman that had lured Nathan back into the alleyway screamed and ran past as the peacekeeper stood over Smith as he lay dying.

Nathan knelt down as the blood ran out of Smith all over the ground, he watched as his eyes started to close and his skin turn pale, "You were a bad man who did bad things, is this really how you wanted it to end?" Nathan asked, "No one to say any words over you as your soul fights to escape; as you lie bleedin' in the dirt. Is this what you had planned for Chris that first night? Is it?"

Smith gave a small smile and coughed, "I was paid to do a job." He groaned as the pain flared up, he'd always heard that there was no pain when a person was dyin', maybe that just wasn't so.

Nathan grabbed Smith by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up so he could see, "You're gonna die without being saved, I may be a healer but even I can't save your evil soul. You said Chris and Ez were dead? Not on my watch and never by your hand!" Nathan growled and let go of Smith's collar as the light faded from his eyes and the animation left his body; everything was still, where there had once been a living breathing person, now was an empty shell. Nathan looked down at his bloodstained hands, hands that had saved so many; had been forced to kill.

Shouts finally penetrated Nathan's hearing and he realized he was surrounded by townsfolk, who were clamoring to get a look at what was going on. Someone grabbed Nathan and pulled him up, slamming him face first into a wall. "This the man who killed the simpleton?" A voice yelled behind him.

"Yes, that's him. He attacked him unprovoked. String him up!" the alley woman called. Nathan frantically tried to turn around to defend himself.

"I was attacked by that man, she tricked me to come back into the alley!" the healer yelled, "I was defending myself." The man turned Nathan to face him and he realized that he was the town sheriff. "Please, I'm innocent."

"I don't want to hear anymore until your secured behind bars, can't have killers running loose in a God fearing town." The sheriff declared and walked Nathan down four doors to the jail, where he placed him in a cell and locked it. Nathan stared at the man incredously, "Listen, it's for your own good, don't want the townspeople to hang you after you killed that simpleton." The sheriff explained.

"What simpleton? That man was known as Smith, a hired killer paid by a man named Boggs. Listen, I'm one of the peacekeepers from Four Corners; I'm here with three of the other peacekeepers. Two were injured by Boggs and Smith; we were just waiting here in town until they were able to travel. Josiah Sanchez is over at the hotel, the Grand, I think. He'll vouch for me.

"Don't know any Josiah Sanchez, heard of the peacekeepers in Four Corners, you don't look like you'd be one of them fearless fighters who rides with Chris Larabee." The sheriff mentioned as he paced around the jail.

"Chris, Chris is here, he's over at the hotel too. Just go over and ask for Ezra Standish's room. They can explain everything. And that man Smith, bet you have a wanted poster on him, he was a real unpleasant fellow. Nathan rambled, he could not believe his luck; he did not want to hang in this town. He ran out of things to say and flopped down on the cot. "Please just check out my story, they'll tell you true."

The sheriff sighed and went over to the jailhouse door, "Burt, hey Burt, come here," he shouted out into the street. A few moments later a gangly legged teen ran in through the door. "I want you to go over to the hotel, inquire about an Ezra Standish. Go to the room tell Josiah Sanchez that there's a—"

"Nathan Jackson." The healer supplied.

"A Nathan Jackson cooling his heels in the jailhouse and if he wants him to see the light of day he'd better get over here, understand?" The sheriff directed, the youth nodded and took off running to the hotel.

"You better hope that you're right." The sheriff growled as he dropped down behind the desk and picked up that week's newspaper.


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS. No profit has been made off of this work and I unfortunately don't own them. No copyright infringement is intended_.

Chapter 18

The walls seemed to reverberate with each loud grating snore, and if asked someone would say that there must be a wounded and dying grizzly bear nearby. The snores had been constant for the last twenty minutes, only to be interrupted by the occasional staccato banging on the wall from the neighboring room. If they thought the noise was horrible in their room they should try being in the gunslinger's room, if he took the effort to look he was sure the curtains would be moving. So, Chris Larabee lay there in the darkness with his head buried under the pillow, praying that someone would shoot said wounded bear so that he would not have to resort to doing the nasty deed himself. If the snores were not insult enough, Ezra had encroached onto his side of the bed again, was it possible to be even more miserable?

He wearily pulled his head from beneath the pillow, looking over at the gambler who in his opinion was too close. "Ez." Chris called hoping for some type of response. The response he got was not the response he wanted, the gambler rolled over; draping an arm across the gunslinger's middle. Chris was so shocked that he shouted out, "Standish, get your hands off of me!" as he pushed Ezra's arm away and tried to clamor out of the bed.

Ezra sat up blinking owlishly, "What? Where's the canary?" and promptly laid back down and started snuffling again.

Chris lowered his feet over the side of the bed and leaned forward resting his head in his hands. The room spun crazily around him forcing him to remain on the bed, or end up in a heap on the floor. He would have been more than happy to lie back down, but all the water and willow bark tea Nathan had been forcing down his gullet wanted to complete nature's course. Chris lifted the blankets and looked down at himself, "Why does Nathan insist on leaving me as naked as the day I was born?" he mumbled softly. Chris looked up as the snoring halted hoping that was the end; Josiah shifted positions slightly and settled back into the chair again. The snoring resumed.

Chris glanced around the room but did not see any clothing left out in the open, well if he didn't want to wet the bed like a baby in diapers, then he would have to dig up the energy to hobble over to the screened area where he suspected the chamber pot was. Pushing up off the bed proved to be difficult with only one hand and his legs trembled horribly, as his knee threatened to buckle again. He made his way to the wall and he had every intention of using it to get around to the screen. It took him a good five minutes to reach the screen and by the time he got there he was sweating profusely and shaking so bad he was afraid he might wake Ezra and Josiah with the sounds of his bones rattling. "Where is Nathan when you need him?" he asked as he leaned on the table to keep from falling to the floor. He cleared his throat and loudly called, "Josiah, hey wake up." He watched and waited for some type of movement, but Josiah slept on. Chris was about to yell again when there was a loud banging at the door, which startled him and he lost his balance. "Oh shit!" he thought as he made a mad grab for the table to prevent impacting with the floor. Unfortunately he wasn't able to hold on long enough and fell to the floor.

"Josiah Sanchez!" a voice called loudly through the door.

Chris lay on the floor not breathing for fear that the voice would barge through the door and find him lying naked and helpless on the floor. He looked toward Josiah and saw his eyebrows and lips twitching.

The banging started again and the door knob started rattling, "Josiah Sanchez! Sheriff sent me here, says he's got a Nathan and he's done kilt some simpleton. The town is up in arms!"

Josiah's feet dropped to the floor and he looked around, "Someone yelling?" He asked as he scratched at his back. "Chris why are you stark naked and for that matter, on the floor?" Josiah exclaimed rushing over.

"Tell the whole town, why don't you? Just get me over to the bed and let that kid in, he's yelling something about Nathan." Chris ordered trying to lever himself up off the floor. Josiah reached down and pulled him up by his left arm, "That's still connected Josiah, don't need nothing else broken."

"Sorry, didn't realize my own strength." Josiah apologized and dropped Chris in the bed, flicking the blankets at him, before rushing to the door.

Ezra sat up and yelled "Grab the canary!"

Chris looked at him as if he'd lost his mind, "What's with you and the canaries?" the gunslinger asked.

Ezra's head wobbled on his neck and he rubbed at his face, trying to come to full wakefulness, "Canaries? What canaries? You need to take it easy on the laudanum Mr. Larabee; you've soaked your brains." He commented back and looked to where Josiah was standing with the door open. "Why's Josiah standing in the doorway with that child?"

"Josiah bring the boy in here so we can all hear what he has to say." Chris ordered and pushed himself up against the headboard.

The boy was ushered in, "Sheriff told me to tell you that someone has to come down to the jail because he has your friend, Nathan Jackson, locked up for murder."

"I don't believe it for one moment; Mr. Jackson, committing cold blooded murder." Ezra gasped in disbelief.

"He claimed self defense, town wants to string him up." The boy supplied and scratched at the floor with his toe, "Seemed like a nice enough fellow, Jackson; seen him in town before."

Josiah nodded his head in agreement, "Alright, go tell your sheriff that I'll be right over and get this mess straightened out." He reached in his pocket pulled out a few coins and gave them to the boy, "Much obliged for the information." The boy thanked him and ran off.

Chris made a move to get out of the bed and Josiah gave him a look, "Uh, lest you forget? I found your hind end on the floor, buck nekid."

Chris scowled back as best he could with one eye, "You were supposed to be nursemaidin' and when I needed assistance you were breathing in the curtains and rattling the windows."

"Point taken, told Nate I wasn't a very good sitter." Josiah grinned and hurried out the door.

Ezra slid from the bed and walked gingerly over to the screen "Did I miss something?" Ezra asked as he prepared to answer his own call to nature.

"No, you were busy with your canaries." Chris groaned as he slid back down in the bed and covered his head with the pillow.

"Mr. Larabee, what are these canaries you keep bringing up? Maybe Mr. Jackson needs to take a look at you; there may be some delirium yet." Ezra's disembodied comment came from behind the screen.

"Never mind Ez, I'm gonna try to get a little sleep before Josiah gets back, in case I have to drag myself out of this bed and down to the jail when he gets back." Chris replied and buried himself as far as he could into the bed, pillow and blankets.

Ezra finished up, sat down at the table, turned up the lantern and looked over the paper.

"Sheriff! I'm back and I got Mr. Sanchez with me!" Bart yelled as he burst in the door.

Nathan jumped up and stood at the bars, "Josiah, thank the heavens." Nathan cried as Josiah came near the cell. "It was Smith, he never left town. He tried to play us for fools and almost succeeded. He'd planned on getting Chris and Ez alone so he could complete his job." Nathan paused for a moment, as what Josiah standing in the jailhouse meant, "Who's watching Ez and Chris?"

"Smith? Really? Good thing he's dead because I just left those two alone up there, damn it!" Josiah slapped his forehead and turned toward the door. "Nate, I'm sorry, told you I was a bad sitter."

"Ok, don't worry about it, Smith's dead anyway, glad he came after me first, wouldn't have been able to live with myself if he'd gotten to you all first." Nathan sighed and sat down on the cot.

"Your friend is gonna have to face trial for murder." The sheriff advised Josiah after he'd sent Bart on his way, "People in this town don't cotton to murderers."

"What about self defense, we've been looking for that man. He tried to murder two of our own and he was commiserating with known killers and outlaws. He was a bad sort all around." Josiah explained as he took a seat in one of the chairs sitting in front of the sheriff's desk.

The sheriff moved to sit behind his desk and folded his hands over his chest. "I need to see proof of these attempted murders, all I have is your word against a man who can't defend himself anymore."

Josiah sat forward in his chair and clasped his hands together, "You, sir, are starting to test me; the proof is lying in the hotel over yonder, barely able to make it out of bed. Now I don't know if Mr. Jackson hear mentioned we are peacekeepers from Four Corners, and we are here, because if you fail to remember, just yesterday morning I brought in several outlaws."

The sheriff looked Josiah over and smirked, "I wasn't in town yesterday; that was my cousin, who happens to be my deputy. We look very much alike; he left me a note that he and a few men from the town were going to take the outlaws up the line for trial."

Nathan banged his head against the bars, "This is ridiculous, Josiah tell'm about Judge Travis."

Josiah looked back at the sheriff and pursed his lips, "As I said, we're from Four Corners and hold great favor with Territorial Judge Orrin Travis, now I'm sure that if you refuse to take my word for it, he'll vouch for Mr. Jackson and you'll see that this was just a misunderstanding."

The sheriff sat forward, "I have all the time in the world. As you can see I've got plenty of room here. Bring Judge Travis and we'll do it up right. This is my town, not yours. Tell your two friends that I need to see them here before the end of the day tomorrow to document their 'wounds'. And don't think you can tell me how to run things in my town."

Josiah stood up out of the chair and kicked it, sending it skittering backwards for several feet, he was about to make a comment when Nathan quietly said, "Don't need both of us in here, don't say anything."

Scowling Josiah looked at the sheriff and stomped out of the jail. His temper was so high he decided to take a slow walk around the town before heading back to the hotel. The town was dark and the only buildings that showed any kind of life were the few saloons that dotted the street. During his walk he made note of where the telegraph office was so he could send a telegram to Four Corners as soon as it opened.

Ezra checked his pocket watch and noted that an hour and a half had gone by since Josiah had rushed from the room. Chris had been sleeping for most of it. "I hope everything is going okay with Mr. Jackson." Ezra muttered quietly as he got up from the chair and walked over to the window; partially parting the curtain to look out over the street. The street was pretty much empty except for the few people he could see going in and out of the saloon within sight of the hotel, he wished he could be down there. There were probably patrons down there that were ripe for the picking, he looked around the room and wished he had a deck of cards with him. He'd lost his lucky deck when Smith and Boggs had taken him from that basement room. He'd have to purchase a new deck because there was no way in Hell that he would go back to that den of torture and misfortune. A movement down in the street drew his attention and he saw the familiar form of Josiah walking up to the hotel entrance. He turned from the window and opened the door for the preacher when he finally arrived. "So what word have you brought?" Ezra asked as he backed away from the door to let Josiah through.

Chris unburied himself from the blankets and pillows so he could here what Josiah had to say about Nathan. He gave Josiah his undivided attention and waited patiently for Josiah's tale.

Josiah slumped into the chair and set his hat on the table as Ezra secured the door, "Long story, but suffice it to say, you and Chris have to meet with the sheriff before the end of tomorrow, and I need to get word to Judge Travis to come to Eagle Bend. The sheriff is insisting on a trial."

"What an unfortunate turn of events, at least he's letting Mr. Jackson have a trial. We just have to keep his head out of the noose until then." Ezra explained as he gingerly sat in the chair. "Ok, so tomorrow morning, you need to go to the telegraph office and send word to our brethren about the situation and then I need you to go to one of the mercantile and see if you can procure me some fitting attire. Don't worry, I have funds and I shall provide you with my measurements.

Chris scooted back down in the bed and buried himself in the bedclothes once more, tomorrow was going to be a long day, he could tell already.

"Don't worry Josiah, we're all going home, no one will be left behind, I won't let that happen." Chris declared from where he was burrowed under the blankets.

"Alright, whatever you say, Chris." Josiah grinned and slapped his leg.


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS. No profit has been made off of this work and I unfortunately don't own them. No copyright infringement is intended_.

Chapter 19

The morning dawned quiet and cool; the storm that had passed through the town overnight had left a tang of moisture on the air. The breeze ruffled the calico curtains hanging at the open window of the small bedroom above Digger Dave's Saloon. Buck slinked on stocking feet toward the door, praying the woman snoring lightly in the bed would remain oblivious to his movements. With his gun belt resting on his shoulder, his hat parked precariously on his head, and his boot tops clamped firmly between his teeth; he braced one hand on the door frame and carefully wrapped the other around the door knob turning slowly. When he felt the doorknob complete its turn he held his breath and pulled. "Please don't squeak." he prayed as he opened the door only far enough so that he could slip out and shut the door again before the woman awoke. Switching his boots to a free hand, he made for the stairwell. "Now the stairs," He silently thought as he stood on the landing and trying to remember which stair treads were the creaking ones. "Damn it." He moaned when he was unable to remember, he had snuck down too many stairs in too many buildings and towns to spark a good memory He slowly tiptoed down the stairs and quietly opened the door leading to the outside and freedom. He quickly stepped through the doorway releasing the breath that he did not realize he'd been holding and bent over to pull on his boots.

"Mornin' Bucklin'." Vin blurted out as Buck was making his escape.

At the unexpected greeting, Buck jumped and whirled loosing his balance, falling into the dirt right off the boardwalk. With his heart in his mouth Buck fell prostrate on the street thanking the 'Man Above' that it hadn't been an angry husband. It was just that smart ass Vin Tanner. "Mornin' Vin." He growled as he pulled on his other boot and climbed to his feet, brushing the dirt from his clothing. "Coulda' let me know you were standin' there instead of scaring me half to death." He reached down grabbed up his squashed hat; somehow he had landed on it in the confusion. Beating the hat against his leg until it was as free of dust as it was going to get, he motioned Vin to walk with him up the street.

Vin watched as Buck tried to make his hat presentable once more, before joining him in the street. "I was planning on riding out this morning, to check some of the outlying areas for Smith. He's gone to ground and the longer it takes to find him the more hidden he's gonna get." Vin advised as they walked along toward the jail. Vin looked up the street and noticed Mary Travis standing just outside the Clarion; she was a handsome woman a good catch in anyone's book. She had been secretly teaching him how to read and he was grateful for the patience she displayed while he was trying to learn. He and Buck stopped in front of the jail and waited for her to join them on the boardwalk. "Good mornin' Ms. Travis." He greeted.

"Good Morning, Vin, Mr. Wilmington." She smiled brightly, "I have a telegram from Eagle Bend for you," she reported as she handed Buck the envelope. "It wouldn't happen to concern the boys would it?"

"Well Miz Travis, I wouldn't know because I haven't read it yet." Buck replied while smiling at the newspaper woman.

Mary Travis huffed, "Of course, I realize you haven't read it yet, I just gave it to you. I can assure you that the townspeople are very concerned about Mr. Larabee and Mr. Standish's welfare; and if you should happen to have any new information, I could quite possibly run a story letting the concerned citizens know about their current situation."

The memory of Chris holding a very, very sharp razor to his throat popped into his consciousness, "Uh, no I don't think so. I'm sure Chris and Ezra are just fine, no need to be putting useless information out there." He laughed uneasily and pushed the envelope deep into his pocket. Oh no, she was not going to get him in trouble with Chris again. He noticed Vin was grinning stupidly at her and rocking on the balls of his feet as he apparently waited for Buck to spill the proverbial beans. Well, they would be waiting an awful long time for that. Buck tipped his hat at Mary, "Good day to you." He opened the door to the jail and stepped inside, closing it firmly behind him.

J.D. looked up from the dime store novel he was reading at the desk and grunted, "Mornin'."

"Morning to you too, what's got you down in the mouth this morning?" Buck asked as he grabbed a tin cup and poured himself some coffee. He took a sip and grimaced, ugh this stuff could strip paint off a wall he thought as he set the cup down on the desk. He looked out the front window where Vin and Mary were chatting away, there was only one person who could have made such a strong brew, "Vin made the coffee." Buck stated to no one in particular.

"Give that man a prize. If you had gotten here a little earlier you could have made it, but instead you were warming some poor lonely woman's bed, right?" J.D. scowled and flipped the novel closed and put it in the desk drawer. He pointed in the direction of Buck's neck, "you need a bandana to cover up your 'Love Bite', geez Buck, some angry husband is gonna shoot you one day and it'll be no one's fault but your own." He just hoped that it wouldn't happen for many, many years, he didn't want to have to bury anyone else that he cared about, his mother had been enough.

Buck grabbed at his neck and ran over to the mirror that hung in the corner of one wall; he strained to see the mark. Damn it there it was, a nice shade of dark blue, he'd specifically told her not to mark him. As usual she had not bothered to listen, no wonder her husband was always running off to who knew where. If she wasn't such a spitfire he would have stopped putting his boots under her bed a long time ago. As he reached into his pocket to pull out his bandana he felt the envelope, oh yes the telegram. He pulled it out, turning it over in his hands. "Miz Travis brought a telegram over, says it's from Eagle Bend."

J.D. jumped up from the chair grabbing for the telegram, "Well let's see it, people don't just send telegrams to talk about the weather. It must be something important. Come on, Buck."

Buck gripped the telegram tighter, "What if it's bad news J.D.? I don't know if I want to hear about it."

J.D. sighed and held out his hand, "Well then let me read it and I'll tell you if it's bad news. Come on hand it over." J.D. reached to grab it from Buck's hand.

Buck jerked his hand up in the air, "No! I'll read it, just give me a moment." Buck took a deep breath, please don't be bad news, he prayed; slid his finger under the envelope flap and tore it open along the top. With shaking fingers he reached in the envelope, the paper feeling rough on his fingertips, and pulled the single piece of paper free. The envelope floated to the floor, forgotten. He carefully unfolded the paper, looked down at the wavering letters and started to read. He took a hitching gasp and sank onto the corner of the desk; clutching the telegram to his chest.

"What!" J.D. shouted suddenly scared at Buck's reaction, "Are they dead, did Smith get them? What?" J.D. stood there afraid to breathe; but feeling like he was going in implode at the same time. "Talk to me, Buck, What?"

Vin threw the door open at J.D.'s frantic shouts, Mary Travis entering the jail behind him, "What's wrong?" he asked noting Buck's pale features and the heightened flush on J.D.'s face.

Vin, J.D. and Mary waited for Buck to say something, anything.

Buck closed his eyes for a second, brought the paper back up in front of his face and took a deep breath, "Attention Buck Wilmington, Four Corners, STOP…Nathan arrested for murder, STOP…Bring Judge Travis ASAP, STOP…Smith is dead, STOP….Need help, J. Sanchez, STOP." He slowly lowered the telegram and looked at Vin and J.D., "Smith tricked us, he probably never left Eagle Bend. We left Chris and Ez with only Josiah and Nate."

"Buck, we did what we thought we needed to do. We were given information that Smith was in Four Corners, someone from Boggs ranch was obviously here, we have Ezra's bloody and torn shirt to prove it." Vin explained trying to placate Buck. He turned to Mary, "Do you know where the judge is right now?"

Mary twisted her hands together in her skirt as she tried to think, "Um, I think he's supposed to be in Bitter Creek, his letter said that he'd be in Four Corners at the end of the week."

"Thank you, Mary," Vin smiled and as he turned to J.D. directed, "You need to ride to Bitter Creek, explain to Judge Travis what's happened and get him to Eagle Bend. Buck, you and I are going to Eagle Bend to make sure they don't lynch Nate, before we can get the judge there."

"Yeah, okay. Let's get going." Buck replied and folded the telegram and placed it in his pocket. "Thanks for bringing the telegram, Miz. Travis."

"That's okay Mr. Wilmington. I'll go see if I can get a telegram off to Bitter Creek. You boys be careful." Mary stated as she left the jail and headed toward the telegraph office.

In Eagle Bend after Josiah had sent the telegram off to Buck he stopped by the restaurant and obtained a tray of breakfast for Chris and Ezra. He'd indulged in his own breakfast while waiting for the order to be prepared. Now he hoped he could just get it up the stairs without spilling it everywhere. When he finally stood in front of the door to the room he realized he didn't have a hand with which to open it, he stared up to the ceiling, "You really are trying to test me aren't you?" Darn it, have to put the tray on the floor he thought as he set it down and slowly opened the door. He bent over and picked up the tray, "All right it's me with your breakfast, so I'm warning you now, don't shoot me because you won't get anything to eat. That means you, Larabee." He declared loudly as he slowly crossed the threshold and placed the tray on the table.

"I was beginning to think you had forgotten about the poor souls locked in the room, I am famished." Ezra proclaimed as he slowly moved around the bed and gingerly sat in a chair at the table.

"I could have brought it over to you in the bed, Ez. There was no need for you to get up." Josiah remarked as he began uncovering plates and bowls.

"Nonsense, I may be in pain, but I prefer to eat at the table like a civilized individual. So what do we have here?" Ezra asked as he began to peruse the spread before him. "Mr. Sanchez, you have out done yourself, you have brought a veritable feast," he picked up one bowl and sniffed at it wrinkling his nose slightly, "Oh, here you are Mr. Larabee, I have located your scrumptious breakfast."

Chris sat up in bed and squinted over to where Ezra was seated, "What is it?" He saw Ezra holding up a large bowl, better not be oat porridge, because he did not want that mush, he wanted actual food.

Josiah plucked the bowl from Ezra's out stretched hand, "Stop causing problems," he growled shooting Ezra a look before picking up the jar of syrup, and drizzling it over the oats. He grabbed a spoon and the bowl; and set it on the bedside table. He picked up two pillows from the foot of the bed, and stacked them behind the gunslinger, so he could lie back and plopped the bowl in his lap. "Eat it and don't complain. If you're good I'll get you some coffee. Nathan made me promise not to give you anything too rich yet, said you'd just bring it back up."

Chris looked solemnly down at his bland breakfast and over to the table where Ezra was currently mopping eggs up with toast, smacking his lips and moaning with each bite of bacon he took. He looked down at his oatmeal again and up at Josiah, narrowing his eyes, "And why, pray tell, does Standish get to have real food?" Chris growled as he stirred the oat porridge with his spoon, picked some up to watch it slop off the end back into the bowl with a "plop".

Josiah crossed his arms over his chest, "Because Nate said so. I do what I'm told, you don't like it, take it up with he who decreed it."

Ezra hooked his arm over the back of the chair, crossed his legs and sipped at his coffee, "Wonderful meal Josiah, I am deeply indebted to you. Now, before I go and see this sheriff I shall need to wash up. Could you please seek out the hotel management and inquire about procuring me a bath? I believe bringing a tub to the room shall suffice."

Josiah rolled his eyes at Ezra, "The bathhouse is just down the way, why not go there?"

Ezra looked at Josiah aghast, "I do not have the proper attire, now please remember who has been paying for this room. I wish to bathe at my leisure in private, have the bath brought here. Please."

"Fine, I'll be right back, maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to get a nap in." Josiah groused and trudged out of the room in search of a bath.

"Bring me a coffee would you?" Chris asked as he put the oatmeal to the side. He was too tired to eat but he would like to have some coffee before he lay back down. He was feeling a little better but still not well enough to leave the room for any length of time.

"Well, I guess I could, considering you did come with the others to rescue me. Thank you for that by the way. I appreciate not being left to those miscreants." Ezra replied as he brought a coffee cup over to Chris.

"Thanks, Ez. Though I find you irritating at times, and you know you are, I would miss you if you were gone." Chris supplied as he sipped at his coffee.

"Ah, Mr. Larabee, I believe we are sharing a true bonding moment." Ezra sighed as he lowered himself back into the chair.

"Ok, don't go sappy on me Ez; I'm not proposing marriage or nothing." Chris smirked as he produced a jaw cracking yawn, he placed his empty cup on the bedside table and scooted back under the blankets, "Feel like I need another week of sleep."

Down at the jail Nathan sat on the cot reading last week's newspaper. "Thanks for the newspaper; it was getting a little dull in here. Not used to being on this side of the bars." Nathan stated as he flipped another page.

"No skin off my nose, it was going to be heading to the privy anyhow." The sheriff grunted from under his hat, "You better hope Judge Travis don't take too long to get here. Don't know how long I can hold that lynch mob back."

Nathan threw the newspaper down and stood up to begin pacing the floor again, "I've told you my story ten times already, I'm innocent, if anything it was self-defense. Just you wait, I'll be proven innocent."

The sheriff pushed his hat up with one finger and slanted his gaze at Nathan, "You better hope that's true for your sake, boy."

Nathan and the sheriff heard footsteps stop in front of the jailhouse door. The doorknob turned and the door slowly opened. "Hello, I'm looking for the sheriff."

"That'd be me, what do you want." He grouched as he pulled himself up and out of his chair.

The man wearing a finely tailored black short coat, impeccably tied cravat and pressed slacks, flashed him a wide smile which best showcased his gold tooth, "Ah, it's not what I want, it's what information I have to divulge, in order to prove Mr. Jackson's credibility and innocence."

"You must be the gambler, and why should I believe you, you're just a con." The sheriff smirked and dropped back down into his seat.

"Well sheriff, be that as it may, I happen to have information to prove to you what a lowlife human being Cobb Smith was, oh and by the way he was wanted in at least three different states. He told me so himself, he was very proud of his occupation." Ezra supplied as he shucked off his coat.

The sheriff held up his hands and stammered, "What, what are you doing?"

Ezra looked at him quizzically and questioned, "You wanted to see proof of the wounds did you not? Well, I was severely whipped by Mr. Smith, himself. The proof is right here on my back." Ezra declared as he lowered his shirt for the sheriff to see.

The sheriff tried to turn and not look, but curiosity got the better of him and he looked at the swollen and red whip marks across Ezra's back."

"Good job Ez, you've been using the salve. You'll be back to yourself in no time." Nathan advised as he looked at Ezra's back.

"So how about Larabee? He too good to come down here?" the sheriff asked as Ezra put his clothes to right as the sheriff wrote down some notes on a piece of paper.

"Uh, that may be a little more difficult. You see he was injured by Mr. Smith far more grievously than I was, and still does not quite have the strength to leave his sick bed. Now I would be more than happy to escort you over to the hotel, so that you may be privy to his wounds also." Ezra advised as he sat in one of the chairs in the office.

"Maybe later, I don't have the time right now." The sheriff replied and picked up a novel he had begun earlier.

"Suit yourself, but Mr. Larabee would be more than welcoming if you would come to the hotel. He really shouldn't be out in the evening air, he is injured after all." Ezra simpered as he tipped his hat at Nathan, who waved that he was okay. Ezra left the jailhouse and stomped back to the hotel. This sheriff was getting on his nerves and he'd barely even spoken to him. He hoped that reinforcements arrived before time ran out for Nathan.


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS. No profit has been made off of this work and I unfortunately don't own them. No copyright infringement is intended_.

Chapter 20

"If you don't give me my boots I'll just go down to the jail in my socks, I'm not giving that puffed up mule of a sheriff anymore ammunition against Nate than he's already got." Chris growled as he leaned heavily on the bed. He'd managed, with great difficulty, to get his pants and socks on up to this point, but Josiah was proving to be a stubborn fool when it came to Chris going down and giving that sheriff a piece of his mind.

"You're playing right into his hands; you realize that's exactly what he wants you to do? Make him come here if he wants more information. You are still not well enough to go down there, you almost passed out putting on your socks." Josiah rationalized as he held on to the gunslinger's footwear. Chris was as stubborn or possibly more so than the sheriff, he'd watched Chris pale to the color of the sheets as he struggled with the simple task of pulling on his socks. He'd had to push Chris's head between his knees to keep the man from collapsing to the floor, and it had been a good two minutes before he'd felt that Chris's dizzy spell had passed; and even then he'd had to help him lay back on the bed to regain some of his strength.

Thirty minutes later, Chris was back at it like a dog with a bone, and Josiah was growing weary with this battle of wills. If Chris wanted to fall flat on his face in the middle of the street in front of half the town, who was he to argue. Long ago they'd all decided that though J.D. was officially the sheriff in Four Corners, the gunslinger was unofficially their leader. Chris was who they all looked to for direction; he was the voice of reason when the proverbial fur was flying. This situation, Chris being injured and not being able to be out front, and Nathan's neck on the line, had thrown all of them. They were not at their best right now, they needed Chris's direction, and they needed Chris, to know everything was going to come out right in the end. Josiah pulled himself from his musings and looked over at Chris, the stubborn gunslinger, who was sitting on the edge of the bed glaring at the preacher, waiting for his resolve to break and give him his boots, so he could go do what he was best at. "Fine, here take'em! can't stand you glaring at me anymore." Josiah sighed in resignation and dropped the boots at Chris's feet.

The gunslinger flashed him a wide smile, "Thanks, knew you'd see things my way." He grunted as he leaned down and scooped the boots up off the floor and put them on slowly, in order to avoid the earlier fiasco. After sitting still, for a little while longer he reached down to the end of the bed and grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. He stood up and tucked in his shirt before wrapping his gun belt around his hips. Josiah looked at him questionably and Chris shrugged his shoulders, "Let's hope I don't have to use it." He replied as he slipped on his coat and put on his hat. "I'll be back after I set this problem straight."

"I can't let you go out on your own, Nathan would kill me." Josiah scowled and pulled himself up and out of the chair to follow. He watched as Chris limped out of the room and down the stairs to the lobby.

Chris kept his pace slow and even as he entered the street, he squared his shoulders and kept his eyes forward, intent on his destination which was several doors down the street. His knee cried out with each step, but he refused to let the pain show to the people still out milling in the night air. He felt Josiah's presence to his right, a welcome comfort, as they passed the saloon where raucous laughter and bawdy comments could be heard. The lengths he would go to for these boys, he would much prefer to be relaxing in the bed, nursing his wounds with a good stout whiskey and a good book right now; than traipsing down to see a good for nothing sheriff, who'd grown too big for his britches.

The gunslinger shivered slightly at the chill in the air, cursing when it set off the aches in his wounds. His spurs rang out ominously as he stepped up onto the boardwalk in front of the jailhouse, looking through the barred windows, he could see the sheriff inside with his feet propped up on the desk, apparently deeply enthralled by the book open in his lap. As he drew near the door, Josiah moved ahead opening the door and moving to the side to allow Chris to enter. He nodded his thanks as he moved through the doorway.

The sheriff glanced up as the door opened and a figure dressed in black strode through. He marked his place in his book, set it carefully on the desk, before slowly lowering his feet to the floor. He would not show this man that he could be intimidated even though his mere presence caused his pulse to increase. He slapped a smirk on his face, "Well, well if it ain't the 'Great Chris Larabee' himself, I was beginning to wonder if you'd drag yourself down here or let your supposed friend hang. Thought you were a loner, imagine my surprise when all these men start showing up saying they ride with you."

Chris glanced over Nathan before acknowledging the sheriff, "You ok, you being treated right?" Nathan nodded as he looked the gunslinger over, he had to admit that Chris looked a little better than he had two nights ago, there was a slight flush to his face but Nathan attributed that to the walk from the hotel to the jailhouse. A lot of the swelling had gone down in his face and the bruising had lightened some. He watched as Chris turned to the sheriff and Josiah moved closer to the cell.

"I'm down here, per your request. What do you want to know?" Chris asked as he pulled out a chair and sank down into it, slouching in a carefree pose. "I'm a very busy man, so let's get this over with."

The sheriff scowled at Chris and Josiah before again taking a seat behind his desk, Josiah moved to stand behind Chris's right side. "If you're trying to intimidate me with all your watchdogs, prepare yourself for disappointment."

Chris let out a bark of laughter, "Watchdogs? I don't need watchdogs, you know my reputation, I am more than capable of taking care of myself, wounded or not," he angled a nod back to Josiah, "He's here for your protection." Chris sat up straighter, leaned forward and whispered loudly, "you see, I have a very bad temper and if you make me angry enough I could forget just exactly who you are and, well we won't go down that road. So you see, it's better if he stays, understand?" the gunslinger noted the bead of sweat that had come out of the sheriff's hairline and the way he gulped a breath, he definitely made the man nervous.

The sheriff cleared his throat pulled out a piece of paper and stated, "Jackson here said he killed Smith in self defense, I have no witnesses to his assault. He further stated that you and your men were tracking Smith because he had kidnapped an Ezra Standish and then preceded the beat both you and he within an inch of your lives."

Chris sat back in the seat again and crossed his legs at the ankle, "That's correct for the most part. Almost two weeks ago I was shot in the back, while out riding patrol, I arrived back in Four Corners, as I understand it, half dead, don't ask me to confirm that, I don't remember. While I was laid up, Smith kidnapped Mr. Standish, leaving a note that I needed to come to Boggs's ranch, which was conveniently located just outside of your fair town, and offer myself as trade."

The sheriff looked at Chris and asked, "Why would you be so valuable to Mr. Boggs? He never caused this town any trouble, kept to himself."

Shaking his head Chris just laughed, "He had at least fifteen outlaws up at his place, Boggs had taken issue with me and when his plan failed, he had to adjust. That meant getting to me through my men; needless to say I couldn't let him get away with it. We rode out to Bogg's place, my men hung back while I approached the house on my own. The plan had been not to cause any bloodshed, but Smith attacked me, tied me up and helped Boggs work me over. When we were freed Smith took off and wasn't seen again until he and Nate met up in the alley. He used lies and deception to win unfairly at fights. I would stake my life on the fact that Nate was defending himself against Smith." The gunfighter watched as the sheriff took some more notes before putting the paper away in the desk.

"We'll start building the scaffolding tomorrow for the hanging, you better hope your judge shows up and can prove your friend's innocence, to my and the town's satisfaction or he'll be hanging by noon two days from now." The sheriff vowed as he picked up his book, "You can go now; your insight into this case is no longer needed."

Chris saw red at the sheriff's callous disregard for Nathan's welfare, "You have declared him guilty without even having a trial! you are just a self righteous bastard, who has no right to wear the badge!" Chris stepped forward, grabbing the book from the startled sheriff's hands, flinging it across the room. "You will show me and my men the same respect we would give you if you came to Four Corners needing assistance. Have you even checked your wanted posters to see if Smith was a wanted man? The others on that ranch were, do your job, man."

The sheriff's eyes narrowed, Josiah moved forward slightly, "Are you threatening me, Larabee? Because if you were, I would just have to put you in the cell next to Jackson; how'd that be?"

"Chris, let's go, we have to wait for Judge Travis, he'll set the sheriff straight and then we can all go home and continue on." Josiah explained lightly touching Chris's arm. Chris jerked his arm away, sending a glare back at Josiah. "Come on Chris, don't need anymore trouble than we already got."

"I'm not through here!" Chris snapped and took a step forward; the sheriff took a step back.

Josiah reached forward and physically pulled Chris back and directed him to the door, "You are through, let's go. Don't need you in jail also." The preacher admonished and drug Chris from the jail and out onto the boardwalk.

"I need a drink." The gunslinger stated as he turned into the saloon. As he limped up to the bar he looked around, noting that Ezra was sitting at one of the gaming tables. As he went to take a drink Josiah came up behind slapping him on the shoulder, "You need to relax, I know you been stuck in that room and aren't feeling all that well, but Nathan's neck's on the line and we need to keep our heads about us. Hopefully, the judge is in the area and we can get him here right quick."

Chris shot him a look, downed his whiskey and ordered another. "Go find something to do, I'll be here for a while." He turned and leaned against the bar, scanning the crowd. After a few minutes he watched as two familiar figures entered the saloon, noticed him and walked over.

"Hey, Stud, thought you'd still be in bed." Buck smiled leaning next to Chris at the bar, ordering a beer.

"He should still be in the blasted bed, but here he is." Josiah mumbled from where he was leaning on the bar also scanning the crowd. Chris scowled at Josiah and turned back to his drink.

"J.D.'s gone to Bitter Creek to bring Judge Travis, if all goes well hopefully he can be here tomorrow." Vin explained as he drank his beer. "Think we should discuss this somewhere a little more private." He commented noticing the lines of pain in Chris's face. Chris would rarely admit when he was feeling poorly, this would be an excuse to get the gunslinger back up to the room without him loosing face.

Vin drained his beer and looked at the others, "Ok, I'm tired and ready to call it an early night, let's go." Chris pushed off from the bar and weaved through the crowd to the entrance. Vin and Buck followed Chris out as Josiah went to check on Ezra.

As they entered the hotel the gunslinger stumbled and started laughing, Buck grabbed him under the arm to help him up the stairs, "Think you've had too much to drink there, Stud."

"No, I'm good, just tired. You sure the judge is coming? The sheriff wants to hang Nate in two days." Chris tried to clarify he bumped into the door frame of the room. Okay, maybe he was a little drunk; he dropped down onto the bed and rubbed at his face. Now he had to get undressed, "they brought a cot in the other night, you all can fight over it or maybe you can check if there's another room available. I'm tired; I'll talk to you all in the morning."

"Sure thing, Chris. We'll keep it down." Vin said as he dropped down into one of the chairs.

Chris undressed as quickly as he was able and crawled back into bed. "Night, boys."

"Night." Vin and Buck said simultaneously from around the table they were sitting at. They sat there in silence until Josiah came through the door.

"Ezra's having a good run, said he'd be up later," Josiah whispered as he sat down with Buck and Vin.

"Vin, why don't you take first shot at the cot, I'm not all that tired. Buck, Ez said someone can use his side of the bed for now. I'll keep watch." Josiah rationalized and lowered the lantern as Buck and Vin turned in for the evening. "Get your sleep boys; tomorrow's going to be a busy day."


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS. No profit has been made off of this work and I unfortunately don't own them. No copyright infringement is intended_.

Chapter 21

Josiah sat quietly at the table, reading from different passages in his bible, as the others slept on. As the night wore on he checked his pocket watch, realizing that it was now two in the morning and Ezra had not yet returned to the room. Setting his bible on the table he slowly stood and moved to the window to look down on the street below, the saloon was completely dark. Now he was worried, where had Ezra gotten off to? He was still recovering, and shouldn't be wandering around in the night air. Nathan would skin him alive if he let anything happen to the gambler on his watch.

Walking as silently as he could, he went to the door and slipped out; securing it after him. The lobby was silent and lowly lit, his footsteps barely making a noise as he crossed to the front door to peak out at the street outside.

"Can I help you, sir?" questioned a soft voice from behind. Josiah spun around, his gun clearing leather as he faced a startled young man.

"Who are you?" Josiah asked, his gun still pointed at the youth's chest.

"I'm the nighttime desk attendant, I just stepped out to use the privy," he replied in a shaky voice while thinking that it was a good thing he had already relieved his bladder, as he knew he definitely would have soiled his britches, "how may I help you?"

Josiah slowly lowered his weapon when he realized that the young man was apparently telling the truth. "I was looking for one of my companions, he's hasn't come back to the room."

"Well who is he, maybe I can help?" the desk clerk stated as he moved behind the desk once more. Josiah re-holstered his gun and stepped away from the door.

"His name's Ezra Standish and he's staying at your hotel. He was out this evening down at one of your saloons." Josiah explained as he watched the clerk flip to the current day's page in the hotel register.

"Oh, well, he's right here." the clerk explained, pointing to Ezra's signature.

Josiah sighed and looked up toward the ceiling before leveling his gaze at the clerk once more, I know he's registered here, we're staying in the room, been here for several days already."

The clerk held up his hand to forestall any further comments, "No, we had another vacancy, a suite, he took it and requested not to be disturbed until after ten in the morning." the clerk shrank back at Josiah's scowl, "He went to his room around eleven-thirty."

"Which room is he in?" Josiah asked, leaning closer to the clerk. He watched the clerk shrink further back. The clerk shook his head, but turned the register at an angle so Josiah could see it. Josiah winked at the youth after noting the room number, "Much obliged for your assistance." The clerk nodded as the preacher turned and trudged back up the stairs.

As he re-entered the room he noticed Vin standing at the window looking out onto the street, Josiah looked toward the bed, noting that both Chris and Buck slept on. He tiredly sank into the chair, "Ezra, went and got himself another room, a suite. Could have stopped by to say he was back and going to bed."

Vin just smiled and shook his head, "Leave it to Ez, always got to have the best of everything. Can't blame him though, we left him rotting at Boggs's place for several days."

"We went after him as soon as we were able, he can't fault us for that; in fact he's said nothing to the contrary. He's always loved creature comforts, and it was getting a little crowded in here anyway." Josiah grinned as he stretched his legs out in front of him, "How about we pay Ezra a little visit in the morning, thank him proper like for letting us know he's okay; not dying in some alley somewhere."

Vin dropped into a chair and smiled widely, "Why Josiah, didn't know you had it in ya. I've had enough sleep for now, why don't you take the cot for a while and get some sleep?"

"Thank you kindly, Brother, I think I may take you up on your offer." Josiah whispered and got up out of the chair. He had to admit as far as cots went, this one was pretty comfortable, and his old achy bones could use the rest.

"You two done jawin' now?" came Chris's petulant voice from the mound of blankets on the bed.

Vin and Josiah both winced knowing how grumpy Chris could sometimes be when woken up. "Sorry." They both apologized in unison.

"Yeah well, now I got to go, thanks a lot." he huffed and threw the blankets off, pulling himself to the edge of the bed. He groaned as he used the bedpost to pull himself up and then limped slowly over to the screened area hiding the chamber pot.

"Uh, you just passing water or you doing the other?" Vin asked as Chris limped past. Chris stopped in his tracks, turned and leveled a look at the tracker, "Hey! Honest question, just wanted to know if I should crack the window, maybe get you a book, I don't know." Vin shrugged and shot the gunslinger a cocky grin.

"Well if you need to know so bad, I just got to take a piss. That okay with you, wouldn't want to offend your delicate sensibilities." the gunslinger growled as he continued to the screen and ducked behind it. He sighed in relief as his bladder emptied and he was relieved when he noticed that there wasn't as much blood as there had been earlier in the week. As he finished up and was putting himself back together he felt a presence at his back. He looked over his shoulder and saw Vin trying to look over his shoulder. "What in the hell are you doing, Tanner?"

Vin let out a nervous laugh, "Uh, well Nate, asked me if you were still passing blood." he looked around Chris's shoulder, "and I can report, that you are still indeed passing blood."

Chris pushed Vin to the side and walked over to the bed; and crawled in, "I'm going back to bed, you all enjoy yourselves."

"You too." Vin commented and took his seat at the table again.

Dawn broke cold, wet and blustery, Chris shivered violently and burrowed further under the covers, again listening to Buck's and Josiah's rattling snores, accompanied by Vin's soft whistles. Now I know why Ez took that room, to get a good night's sleep, he thought to himself. A cold breeze ruffled his hair and he poked his head out, "What the hell?" he looked toward the end of the bed and over to the window; doing a double take. The window was opened all the way he could see snow falling outside. "Vin!" he called but got no response, "Tanner, wake up!"

Vin jerked awake and looked blurrily around the room, "Wha? Whose yellin?" he asked wiping at his eyes.

"I am!" Chris yelled, "Who opened the blasted window? It's snowing outside," He groaned as he shivered again, "and it's freezing in here."

"The air was stale in here, wanted to freshen it up a bit." Vin yawned as he stretched while sitting in the chair.

"Vin close the window, please." Buck moaned as he turned onto his side, "it's too early for people to be yelling."

Through it all Josiah continued to snore, a cannon could go off next to him and he probably wouldn't hear that, Chris thought to himself as he pulled the blankets over his head and shoved his frozen fingertips under his arms. A few moments later he heard the window sash drop down.

Buck sat up blearily, looking around, "What time is it?" he asked as he dropped his legs over the side of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. It felt like it was four in the morning, these boys knew better than to rile Larabee when he wasn't feeling well, it made for a bad day, and he hated bad days.

Vin looked at Josiah's pocket watch that was sitting on the table, "It's seven in the morning, we've all slept in."

"Buck, make your self respectable, you and I'll go scrounge up some vittles." Vin ordered as he made use of the chamber pot behind the screen.

"I want real food this morning, no mush." Chris called from the bed, "oh, see if you can get a bath brought up here, getting that I can't stand myself."

"That's why I had the window open." Vin explained as he held his nose.

"Can it, Tanner." Chris snapped and turned on his side away from the door.

Ten minutes later saw Vin and Buck out on the boardwalk, heading toward the restaurant to procure breakfast for Chris and Josiah. "I figure we might as well eat at the restaurant, enjoy the ambiance." Buck stated as they stopped before the entrance.

"You just want to make time with the serving girls." Vin groused as they entered and looked for an available table.

"Buck, Vin, over here!" came J.D.'s voice from across the room. As they looked in his direction, J.D. was waving wildly to get their attention, Judge Travis sitting at the table with him, both looking travel worn.

Buck and Vin weaved their way through the crowded restaurant and sat down in the two available chairs, joining J.D. and Judge Travis.

"Good to see you sir, J.D." Buck greeted with a solemn smile. "When did you get in to town?"

"We rode all night; we were freezing in the saddle, but wanted to get here. Started snowing around five this morning; but it looks like it's slowing down." J.D. rambled shoving eggs in his mouth.

"Master Dunne, take a breath, please. We all need to remain calm and collected." Judge Travis replied as he took a sip of coffee. "You need not worry about Mr. Jackson; I just need to have a few words with the sheriff."

The serving girl came over to take Buck and Vin's order. Vin looked up at the girl, "I'll take three, no four eggs, fried, the hash and cornbread. Oh, and throw some bacon on there too."

"Hungry Vin?" Buck asked as he looked at the cute little brunette, he gave her his brightest smile, "Well now little lady, I'll take two eggs, over easy, bacon and toast with honey, that I'm sure is as sweet as you are."

J.D. rolled his eyes as the serving girl giggled and took off to the back. Vin watched her go with a frown and turned on Buck, "If my order's wrong you're going to go back in that kitchen and make it right, understand me, Wilmington?" Vin snapped, "You don't mess with a man's food. You got her all swoony and she probably can't remember half of it."

Judge Travis let out a small laugh and shook his head, watching the exchange of words between the two peacekeepers. "Well, I was going to go see how Mr. Jackson is faring, and I want to get his side of the story. I'll see you after a bit." Judge Travis advised as he wiped his mouth, took a final sip of his coffee, and dropped money on the table for meal, "I've got breakfast, make sure you take something to the others."

"Thank you sir." Vin, Buck and J.D. chimed in unison. Judge Travis waved at the trio and left out the front.

A short time later the serving girl wheeled a tray containing their breakfast out, Vin watched as she set Buck's order down in front of him, with an extra helping of bacon and then as she set scrambled eggs, mush and toast with butter in front of him. Buck grimaced as Vin glared at what was sitting in front of him and then up at Buck. Vin said nothing, he raised his arm and pointed to the kitchen. Buck looked back to the kitchen, at the confused looking serving girl and back to Vin. "Vin, please, this is not my fault." Vin glared all the harder at Buck, "Do it, Wilmington, ya messed up my breakfast."

"I'm sorry, is there something wrong here?" the serving girl asked softly.

J.D. saw trouble brewing and said to the serving girl, "Let's wrap this up, some friends of mine need breakfast, and Buck here, would be plum delighted if he could go back in the kitchen, and fix his and Vin's breakfast himself." the serving girl looked even more confused, "Special occasion." J.D. whispered and she nodded heading off to put the meal together. "Good luck, Buck." J.D. smiled and waited for the girl to return with the food.

"Don't think I'm ever getting out." Chris sighed as he sat soaking in the steaming water, smoking a cheroot. He could feel the muscles that had been strung tight as a bow slowly loosening. He was so relaxed that the possibility of falling asleep was almost probable, and when a knock sounded at the door he didn't even flinch.

"Don't drown in there while I go see who is at the door." Josiah directed as he got up from where he was sitting by the window, reading his bible.

"Not planning on it." Chris yawned and scratched gingerly at the stitches in his scalp. He could hear Josiah talking to someone but couldn't distinguish the voice yet.

"Hey, Chris!" J.D. shouted as he poked his head around the screen Josiah had put around the tub to afford Chris some privacy. "You're looking a little better, brought breakfast."

"Thanks, I think." Chris mumbled from around his cheroot as he laid his head on the back of the tub.

"J.D. come over here and set everything up. Let me roust Mr. Lazybones from the bath." Josiah admonished, waving J.D. over to the table. Josiah came around the screen and knelt down, Chris cracked an eye at him. "You need to eat something; go ahead and lean forward so I can scrub your back and hair; and don't be trying to give me any lip about how you can do it." Chris just huffed and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his legs so Josiah could scrub his back and inspect the healing gunshot wound.

J.D. had everything set up by the time Chris came from around the screen wrapped up in a robe and blanket. "You cold?" J.D. asked as he watched Chris slowly sink into an available chair.

"I'm completely frozen, what do you have here?" Chris stated as he peered around the table. He saw the bowl of mush and pushed it away. He piled his plate with fried eggs, bacon, and biscuits. Josiah sat down at the table next to Chris and looked at the pile of food in front of him.

"You sure you want to eat all that? Got some good looking mush here, add a little honey and ummm." Josiah smiled and piled a plate with food for himself.

"Don't judge me." Chris mumbled around a biscuit dripping with honey, "haven't gotten to have 'real' food in…well, I can't remember."

"Judge Travis is down with Nathan, said we got nothing to worry about. That he'll take care of it, all you and Ezra have to do is heal." J.D. chattered on as he drew on the table top with his finger.

"Just got to make that hard head sheriff see clear to letting Nathan free and clearing his name." Josiah muttered as he sipped at his tea.

Judge Travis walked purposely from the restaurant to the jailhouse; he gained the boardwalk in a short hop and entered through the unlocked door. He removed his hat as he entered and nodded toward Nathan who was standing at the bars. He strode to the desk to address the Sheriff who was flipping through a newspaper, "Good morning, Sheriff. I am Territorial Judge Travis, we have not yet met. I wasn't able to get here as you were being appointed. I understand you're holding one of my men from Four Corners."

"He's a murderer, we've got the wood to start building the scaffolding this afternoon." the sheriff declared as he slowly stood up from behind his desk. "Just need you to make it all legal like, give him a trial; we can hang him at noon tomorrow."

Judge Travis sighed, turned, hung his hat by the door, "Son, I've got proof that Cobb Smith was a wanted felon from California, wanted dead or alive. He had a one thousand dollar bounty on his head for murder. This man murdered people for money, he was a mercenary. I've got affidavits from several people who knew him, that are living in the area of Bitter Creek, indicating Smith's lack of moral fortitude. What I'm having difficulty understanding is, that this man had been living right under your nose and you didn't even know it?" Travis reached into his coat and pulled forth the Smith's Wanted poster and the affidavits; lying them on the desk in front of the law man.

The sheriff reached forward with a shaking hand and pulled the Wanted poster from the stack. He read the entire poster and set it down, he then did the same with each affidavit before taking a deep breath and sinking into his chair. "I saw this man," he stated, pointing at Nathan, "with my own two eyes, hands covered in blood and Smith dead in the alley, knife wounds in his neck. I had a witness, said Jackson attacked for no reason. He stayed out at Luther Boggs place, kept to himself, never caused no trouble."

Judge Travis looked at the sheriff in disbelief, "I come to your town, me, a Territorial Judge, tell you that you have, let me correct myself, had a known cold blooded killer living just outside your town, possibly interacting with your town folk, and all you can say is he caused no trouble! This man was wanted, he broke the law, he killed for money!" Judge Travis pointed at Nathan, "This man did you a favor, you owe him an apology."

The sound of horses outside drew the sheriff's and Judge Travis's attention. Several men's voices could be heard coming toward the jail. The door opened and three men walked in laughing at something someone said. All three were covered in road dirt, when they saw the group of men already there they stopped.

Judge Travis smiled warmly, "Karl, it's so good to see you. How's the family?"

The man who looked so much like the sheriff smiled back at Travis and clapped him on the back, "Doin' good, Sally's in the family way again. So what do we owe the honor, didn't expect you until next month?"

'Well seems we've had a little mix up, you see your new sheriff here, incarcerated Nathan Jackson, a healer and a peacekeeper from Four Corners, for murder because-" Judge Travis explained the entire situation in great detail.

Back at the hotel Chris had gotten dressed with the intention of going to the jail once again to talk the sheriff into letting Nathan go. Josiah shook his head in frustration at the gunslinger's stubbornness. "Chris, Judge Travis is down there trying to work it out, if he needs any of us I'm sure he would send for us."

"You willing to bet Nathan's neck on that?" Chris asked as he plopped his hat on his wheat colored locks. Amazing what great sleep, a relaxing bath and good food will do to re-energizing a person, he was ready to face down that sheriff. He'd just have to watch that he didn't stay too long, didn't want to show this man any weakness. "Ez is one floor up?" Chris asked pointing to the ceiling.

Josiah nodded and repeated, "305" and watched Chris trudge out the door, to the end of the hall and up the stairs, Josiah ran after him, "Be nice, he's wounded too, remember."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Chris mumbled as Josiah followed up after him. Chris was breathing heavy as he reached the top step. He looked at the numbers on the doors until he found the correct one. He looked back at Josiah, grinned wickedly and banged on the door. He could hear a thump coming from the room and he heard Ezra grumbling about letting people sleep. He banged on the door again. Chris looked down at Josiah and watched as the preacher stood facing the wall, banging his head against it. "I'm being nice." Chris chuckled and turned back to the door, "Ezra! Ez get up. Come on we got things to do, people to see." The door swung open and standing there in disarray was Ezra.

"That is not funny. I am wounded and trying to recover. Let me be, I'm tired." Ezra groaned as he turned and dragged himself back to his bed.

"So am I, but I'm up, dressed, and ready to take on that ass of a sheriff. Come on Ez, can't do it without you. Judge Travis is even here. Nathan is getting out of that jail today, even if I have to break him out." Chris vowed and sat on the edge of Ezra's bed. As he sat there he looked around at the opulent décor and fine bedclothes. "Nice room. Holding out on us?"

Ezra popped his head up from where he was lying and declared, "I won this room fair and square." He frowned for a moment, "Did you say Judge Travis was here?" Chris nodded. "Well that man is perfectly capable of handling himself."

"Nope, Ez you know there is strength in numbers. Nathan would really appreciate it if you rallied behind him." Chris grinned when Ezra dropped his head back down and groaned.

"Ugh, give me twenty minutes, at the least to get ready." Ezra bemoaned, Chris patted him on the shoulder and walked to the door.

"See you down at the jail." Chris watched as Ezra waved, he pulled the door shut and turned to Josiah, "Let's go."

As Chris and Josiah came down the stairs they saw Buck and Vin walking through the front doors with J.D. on their heels. J.D. had gone down to the restaurant, while Chris was dressing to see how long they planned on fooling around.

"Boys," Chris greeted as he got to the bottom stair, "Ezra will be joining us in twenty minutes; we'll head down to the jail then. This sheriff needs to learn what he can and can't do."

"Well, Stud, sit yourself down until Ezra shows, no need to wear yourself out before we even get down there." Buck pushed Chris down into one of the lobby's lush chairs.

Twenty minutes and a harried hotel manager later, Ezra had joined them. Chris levered himself out of the chair and moved to the door, as he went to open the door, it was pushed open from the outside. The six came face to face with their missing piece, "Nate, you're out!" Chris exclaimed.

Nathan blushed and said, "Judge Travis really gave it to the sheriff, explained everything. Then Karl, the deputy, we all know him. Well they finally got back, from delivering those outlaws Josiah and J.D. dropped off at the beginning of the week; Saved my bacon. Karl is the sheriff now; the sheriff is now the deputy. Travis says once he learns the ropes he may consider making him a sheriff again, told him it was a big maybe though."

"That's it, that's all, no apology?" Ezra asked appalled at the lack of responsibility.

"Oh no, he's got to write a formal apology and buy us all dinner this evening." Nathan smiled.

"So what do we do now?" J.D. asked as he looked around, he had hoped for a little more action.

"Well, I'm going to go talk that serving girl down at the restaurant; I have no intention of sharing a room with you all any longer than I have too. Hopefully, I can have other sleeping arrangements this evening." Buck smiled wolfishly and tore out the front door, heading down to the restaurant.

Vin looked around the room, "I'm going to head down to the saloon, grab myself a beer, you coming Chris?"

"Sure, I think I can make it that far." Chris grinned and started to follow Vin.

Nathan cleared his throat and Chris stopped, turning to look back at the healer, "You and Ezra need to be looked at; I have not yet given you permission to do anything other than lie in bed and heal."

"You're loco; I've been laying in that bed for days. I need to get out of the bed once in a while." Chris complained, "I just want a drink, I promise I'll come back later." Nathan leveled a glare at him and pointed up the stairs.

Ezra clasped his hands together in front of him, looked to the ceiling and mouthed a silent "Thank you." Ezra smiled widely, showing off his gold tooth, "That's fine with me, that's where I wanted to be anyhow. Mr. Jackson, you may attend to me in room 305. Good night all." Ezra tipped his hat and happily went back up the stairs to crawl back into the comfortable bed.

"Chris get up those stairs, you promised that you would do as I said." Nathan reminded him.

Chris sighed and said, "Vin, I'll catch up with you later, I could spend all day arguing with him; I just don't have the energy for that, so I might as well get it over with."

"All right, got plenty of time; come on J.D. we'll go down to the saloon, I'll have a beer and you can have some milk." Vin smiled clapping J.D. on the back as they exited the hotel and headed to the saloon.

Josiah looked at Nathan and smiled, "Good to have you back with us, Brother." Nathan smiled and headed upstairs after his willful charge.

The End.


End file.
